Hitomi's Innocence: BK1 of the Purity Of The Soul Trilogy
by PaiChan33
Summary: A heart purer than any other. On one fateful morning, an Oracle once said that a beautiful girl with the most mesmerizing eyes would defeat what needed to be defeated. That she would overcome the darkness and blind the world with light. But can The Prophecy accomplish in time? Will the Demon Prince finally get what he had always desired?
1. The Huntress

Hitomi's Inocence

**Disclaimer:** All right reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance/Fantasy

**Pairing/s:** Hitomi/Hayate/Ein, Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa, Ayane/Eliot, Jann Lee/ Leifang

**A/N:** Love And Ninja Drama is on a temporary hold. Please review when you have time and R&R this story:)

Prologue: The Huntress

**Unknown Location - 10:27 PM - 01/05/2013**

Darkness was all around. Only the stars illuminated the sky as the moon was covered by a group of clouds. No light, except the forterest there was in front of her.  
Cursing, she moved silently behind the bushes. She hadn't expected so many guards, this was not going to be an easy task, as much power as she had.

She narrowed her eyes at the tower. That was her only way of getting to her destination, nowhere else could have a teleporter. How she hated this land and its futile laws, especially when they were made by creatures of the darkness. She pursed her lips and frowned as she saw eleven guards in front of the fortress. _'Why so many? The leader's a douchebag. But again, these are demons..'._ She thought with a wry smile. Although, a scowl replaced it as she stared at the tower.

_'Well, looks like I'm winging it,'_ She thought, and drew out her long sword which she called Bloody Lolita, a powerful sword that cut through anything that had matter. The legend said that a once beautiful demon called Lolita was robbed of her powers and was kept into the sword. The Huntress slowly approached the guards, her silk onyx hair trailing behind her.  
The guards were laughing about a vulgar joke that one said. Rolling her eyes, she slowly strutted towards them with a seductive smile. A demon with black fangs, darker than the Huntress's hair, stared at her with a look of hunger in his green eyes. Soon enough, all demons were watching her. A demon grinned deviously, showing his rotten teeth and approached her.  
"Hey, babe. Whatcha doing here? 'Tis no place for a gorgeous siren like you. C'mon, let me take you home." He said, reaching for her. The Huntress grabbed his wrist and twisted it, eliciting a cracking sound. She felt quite insulted that he called her a siren, but after all, she was beautiful, like The Holy one created her with his finest features.  
The demon yelled a profanity before rolling on the floor. The others soon became fully alert and drew their swords and growled, ready to pounce like a tiger to its prey. The Huntress laughed sardonically and shrugged, then pointed Bloody Lolita at them with a smirk. In minutes, the demons were wailing and taking their last breath. Blood was splattered everywhere, but The Huntress had not a spot on her garment.  
Cleaning her sword with a simple shake, she began to venture in the fortress.

* * *

The leader was furious. How could his most skilled guards had been unable to destroy such a frail looking girl? Angrily he detonated the alarm. He knows why she's here, and no way in Hell he would let her go and make the prophecy a success. No, she couldn't get there since a horrible monster lived there, ready to pounce on the fool who dared tried to challenge it. A little calmer, he sipped his goblet of blood. What he didn't expect was that he would choke. A red fog surrounded him, as he heard maniac laugh. His hand shook in fear and as soon as he couldn't feel the air through his lungs, he fell to the ground. Dead.

* * *

'This is a great exercise for my legs.' Thought The Huntress. Of course the leader would send the damn guard after her. She got rid of some of them, but others were persistent._ 'Douchebags'_, She thought with an angry sigh and ran as quickly as she could, avoiding obstacles. It was a good thing that she used a spell to kill the leader.  
Although, arriving at the front of certain doors, the guards ran away. Glaring at the doors suspiciously, she pushed them open only to be greeted with stench. Dead bodies, skeletons and ripped dresses, yes, ripped dresses came into view. The smell of rotting flesh was toxic, especially to her nostrils. She crinkled her nose in disgust and glared at the stairway. 'What is this, Gwenwyn's stupid daydreaming fairy tales? '  
Gwenwyn or Gwen was The Huntress' friend. A bubbly red head with a good personality , but with bad daydreaming habits. She often bored The Huntress with her stupid and unrealistic fairy tales. This was no time to think about it, though. She promised Gwen to come back in one piece, or else Gwen would try to avenge her. The thought itself made her cringe.

The Huntress raised an eyebrow at the beast with three heads that laid before her. 'Huh, Harry Potter all over again.' The beast was horrible to look at. A missing part to its torso, blood dripping down its mouth, a skin as purple as her eyes... it was freakishly deranged. The Huntress immediately found its pressure point. 'Aim for the tail... got it!' she thought, smiling. Unfortunately, the beast heard the sound of her light footsteps and growled menacingly. The Huntress froze, then relaxed and stared at the beast. Standing up from its sphinx-like pose, the beast glared at her and then growled. This made The Huntress roll her eyes. She had seen bigger and scarier than this "beast". Although she was quite impressed when he pounced on her, snapping her out of her trance. The Huntress scowled and drew out Bloody Lolita. One of its heads tried to bite her, but she dodged and drop kicked it. The beast's growl could've killed a man on the spot, but The Huntress remained still and laughed sardonically when they bumped their heads together. She then drew out Bloody Lolita again and with her eyes now ruby and her lips into a smirk, she jumped over the beast's whole body and thrusted her sword into its tail. The beast cried out in agony and slowly shrunk...and shrunk until it was so microscopic that it couldn't be seen under naked eye. Satisfied, The Huntress made her way to the gigantic double doors and pushed them open. A bright light shone and she had to cover her eyes with her gloved hands. Her light chocolate skin seemed to glow even more as she smiled. Finally, after this long.

"No! Catch The Huntress! She must not go through the teleporter!" A voiced hissed behind her. The Huntress rolled her eyes and threw four kunais simultaneously. She heard groans and moans of pain. There was only one guard left. Of all things, she winked at him and said,  
"By the way, my name is Andra." And smirked seductively before throwing a kunai at him. He died instantly.

Grinning, Andra disappeared into thin air. Her destination: Berlin, Germany.

* * *

**A/N: Did You like Andra? Give me your thoughts on her attitude in this chapter. Don't worry, she isn't heartless, but I'll give you the details in later chapters... If I have reviews;) *nudge* *nudge***


	2. The Presence

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and_ Team NINJA._ I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

Chapter 1: The Presence

* * *

It was a bright day at Baden-Württemberg, where Hitomi Buchfink, daughter and prized student in Karate of Mr and Mrs. Buchfink lived. She dreaded the day to come because it was the last day before holidays._ 'Das ist so unfair!'_ Hitomi thought grumpily. While all of her friends went on extravagant holidays, she was to stay here, even if she had piles of money. Zack had given her the prize money since Jann Lee didn't come to claim it. She refused categorically at first, but Zack forced her. €743163 was a lot after all. Leifang begged her to come to Shanghai to visit, but she couldn't even if she wanted to.

Hitomi sighed as she lastly put on her favorite green jacket. Just in case, she put her red gloves in her bagpack. You never know, as much as Baden-Württemberg was beautiful, she was still careful. There were some thugs and rapists, but it was a naturally calm city. She was lucky that her apartment was in a nice neighborhood, not where there were always parties next door like in the movie_ Catwoman_ she watched with her best friends, Heide and Astrid. They were friends since the crib because of their passion for Karate. Astrid was not really a master yet, but was praised for having a blue belt. Heide was only a red belt, and was closest to Hitomi. She was like the sister she never had. She was always curious about not having any siblings and her mother, Kagome always ignored the subject. Her mother always said she was grateful for Hitomi; although, she looked nothing like her parents. Kagome, blessed with a Japanese heritage, had glossy raven hair and dark brown eyes with pale, ivory skin. Her father, Logan, blessed with a German heritage, used to have light blond hair and light gray eyes with naturally tan skin, but now, because of his sickness, it was ghostly pale. His light blond hair was now gray, and his normally gray eyes that were always lit with curiosity of this world, were now hard, which meant that that simple man held a long story behind him.

Hitomi, for the third time today, sighed and grabbed her lunch. Then she flew downstairs, greeted the postman and clerk then mounted her infamous red bike and left for her university, OUS or OSU. This day was going to be so long...

* * *

"What do you mean I'm getting kicked off the stupid plane?!" Andra almost shouted, glaring at the woman in front of her. The attendant shrunk away a bit and plastered a fake smile on her lovely face.

"Es tut mir leid, Miss, aber Ihr ... ähm ... Schwert ist erschrecken die anderen Passagiere..." _I am so sorry, miss, but your... um... sword is scaring the other passengers..._ She responded quickly in German. Andra glared at her again, while the attendant waited impatiently for her response.

Instead, it came out as a witty comeback,"Wo zum Teufel ist dein Manager, dann?" _Where the hell is your manager, then? _She asked in perfect German. The attendant seemed to pale a bit, than she left, scared out of her mind. Andra smirked at the older woman who was scowling at her and at Bloody Lolita.  
"Whore!" She spat quietly under her breath. No one was going to stop her from going to Baden-Württemberg and finding the chosen one. She was here in Germany to warn and train her, after all. Some idiots tried to stop her, but no one stops The Huntress, known to many as that name. Although, when she wasn't hunting, she was just Andra Carter. The one with no family left but her aunt. There was also Gwen, but even if she was as close as a sister, Andra didn't fully trust her. '_Never fully trusted anyone.' _She thought bitterly. After hearing of her parent's death, she always seeked revenge against their assassin. Only twenty-one years old, Andra had the wisdom of an eighty-year-old woman and the wildness of a sixteen year-old teenager. To her, trust was not in her vocabulary.

Enough about the past. This wasn't her story, she was just another main character, no one else.

Andra proceeded to bring Bloody Lolita back into its place. She then found peace and quiet by shutting her eyes and waiting until the plane would depart. She was soon lulled to sleep by the airplane's engine and thought of how The Chosen One would look like. She knew two things, that it was a woman and that she was German. _'Oh well.' _She thought, _'I'll end up by being tied up to her anyway.' _

__With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wiedersehen Jeder!" _Goodbye, everyone!_ "erst im nächsten Jahr!" _Until next year! "_Werden Sie vermissen!" _You will be missed! _"Danke Trainer!" _Thank You coach! _Were the farewells Hitomi had heard. She sighed. She was going to miss her soccer team very badly.

"Why the sad frown, Tomi?" Asked Heide, concerned. Hitomi just smiled a bit.

"I'm just going to miss all of you, alright? I'm not leaving, remember?" She said sadly. Heide frowned and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Hitomi squeezed her tightly. She didn't know why she cared so deeply just because her friends were leaving.

"You could still come with me, Tomi." Heide said, trying to tie her hair with a ponytail as they entered their locker rooms. Hitomi pouted at her sadly rolled her eyes. "If I could, I would Hei. But, I just can't go, I have a bad feeling. Something's not right." She said.

Heide rolled her eyes,"so now, you're a psychic?"

Hitomi smiled,"Maybe...?" She added cheekily. Heide laughed a bit and cleaned her locker to the spot. Heide was of course, a neat freak, but hated it when someone dared to call her that.

"You are just_ verrückt._" Heide said maliciously. Her phone started to ring.

"Hallo? Mama? Ok. Ja, mama. Nein, Hitomi nicht ist kommen. Ja. Ok. Liebe dich auch, mama." _Hello? Mom? Okay. Yes. No, Hitomi is not coming. Yes. Okay. Love you too, mom. _Heide said, then hung up.

"That was Mama. She wants me to go help and pack. I have to go, Hitomi." She said, a bit sad. Hitomi gave her one last hug, then watched her as she left the locker room. Hitomi was left there. Alone.

Although, she didn't feel quite. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she swore she felt a presence behind her. She called to see if anyone was there, but nothing. No one was responding. _'Might as well go home and rest.' _ She thought.

* * *

The presence was still there. Hitomi felt it. She was watching a German action movie with her favorite actress, when she felt the same presence again. It followed her from school to here? How did that person know where she lived? She tried to ignore the presence, but it was as if it wanted attention. It kept making Hitomi's head snap up and look around if anyone was here, but still no one. The presence then disappeared for a while.

A shrill, maniac laugh erupted and echoed around the room.

Hitomi screamed in fear and jumped off the couch to stand. She ran to the kitchenette and grabbed a huge kitchen knife.

"W-who's there?" She asked in panic. Even if Hitomi was the third strongest competitor in the Dead or Alive tournament, she was still human. Was still terrified when a laugh like that erupted from no where. Her eyes darted around the room and her hand shook. This was horrifying.

The same laugh erupted, only louder, and that's when the tears started to come out. She wiped them hastily, but they kept coming over and over again. Oh God she was scared. She started to rock back and forward, praying for everyone she cared for. _Mama, Papa, Heide, Astrid, The soccer team, Tina, Leifang, Zack, Eliot, Brad Wong, Germany, Baden-Württemberg, Ayane... Hayate._ Her heart broke into a million of pieces. She would never see him again. The only thing he'll hear from her is that she was buried, her cold body into a wooden coffin...

'_No!' _

A new determination set into her, she wiped her tears away and stood, just as the door burst open. Giving a war cry, she lunged herself at her enemy. Her enemy grunted in pain and started to kick her. _'I will not die!' _She thought proudly. Involuntarily, her eyes turned into a bright shade of white.

"Hitomi! Wǒ xiàchē!" Leifang yelled in Chinese. Hitomi immediately stopped her thinking as her eyes turned blue again. Leifang was glaring at her.

"What the hell was that about, did you try to kill me or something?!" She yelled, dusting off her dress.

Hitomi turned bright red,"sorry. I had a stalker and I thought he was smart enough to just open the door."

Leifang rolled her eyes and laughed,"aren't you a genius!" she asked sarcastically.

They both laughed and got Leifang's luggage up. Hitomi thought about the presence, how she thought she was going to die...she clenched her fist and held it to her heart. _'I'm not dying until I see you, Hayate. I will see you again, I promise.' _

"Hitomi! You coming?" Leifang asked already in her pyjamas. Hitomi smiled, pushed her current thoughts away and plopped down next to her friend.

"What are we watching?" She asked, smiling.

* * *

Andra was on the top of a house, staring at Hitomi's apartment. She smiled victoriously and murmmered,

"Found her."

Then she disappeared in a fog of black mist.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the delay. Was really busy with school and needed time to finish. WANTED, BOOK COVER CREATOR FOR MY FICS _FEELING THE LOVE _AND _HITOMI'S INNOCENCE. _PLEASE PM IF YOU'RE INTERESTED OR REVIEW IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE. NO I WON'T PAY FOR IT. AND ALSO PLEASE R&R. I'VEBEEN GETTING AWESOME REVIEWS FOR _FEELING THE LOVE. _KEEP REVIEWING!:) YOU NEVER KNOW; THIS MIGHT BE IN AYANE'S OR ELIOT'S STORY MODE IN _DEAD OR ALIVE 6.__  
_**


	3. The Eyes

Chapter 2: The Eyes

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Thanks to Guest for information on book covers. I'll think about it. Anyways, this is the second chapter and guess who's going to show up? Drum roll please...nah, I'm kidding. Not telling you!:P R&R!:)**

**Baden-Württemberg Airport - Germany- 06:34 AM - 11/05/2013**

"I don't know why I agreed to this..." Mumbled Hitomi as she stared at Leifang, who was shamelessly flirting with a blond man. Although, that man kept staring at her and not Leifang.

A recap of what is happening. Leifang didn't want to stay in Germany for long, even if she shopped like an animal and flirted with a lot of cute guys, she thought that Baden-Württemberg was quite boring. So she had the brilliant idea, note sarcasm there, to travel to Tokyo.

_"Japan?! Leifang, I can't! It's too far!" Hitomi yelled. Leifang scowled at her._

_"Come on! I asked your parents and they said yes! They found someone to help your father, he's trusted, you know?" She said. It was Hitomi's turn to scowl, though Leifang noticed a small change. Her eyes weren't light blue anymore. They were slightly...crimson, which Leifang got scared of a bit._

_"Why do you look so pale? Leifang, are you okay?" Hitomi asked, her eyes turning a darker shade, purple. Okay, the Chinese beauty was now freaked out._

_"It's...nothing." She said. Hitomi, having her eyes now back into its normal colour, shrugged and gave her one last worried glance before she walked into the kitchenette._

_"Hey! Don't think I forgot that Tokyo stuff! We are so going!" Leifang hollered, gaining back her attention. _

_"Agh! I thought you'_d have forgotten!" _Hitomi yelled back. Her Chinese friend laughed heartily and joined her into a cooking session._

Eventually, Leifang won the debate. And right now, they were at Baden-Württemberg Airport, waiting for the plane that would stop by China and would eventually come to Japan. Hitomi was holding on tightly to her bag, scared that someone would steal it. She held necessary things into it, such as her lucky red gloves, her clothes, shoes, soap, toothbrush and of course a picture of her and Hayate.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about it, and a smile made its way onto her delicate features. She could see him again! It was only an airport away.

She saw Leifang return to her with a deep frown. She almost laughed at the expression; the Chinese young woman looked like a little girl who didn't get the doll she wanted, and with Leifang, you could say that. She huffed when she saw Hitomi contain a grin.

"Why do you look so upset?" Hitomi asked, even if she knew already. Leifang yet let out another annoyed huff.

"He didn't even listen to me! He was always looking behind me and when I asked his number, guess what he asked me? He said,'hey, do you know that girl with the brown hair over there?' And pointed at you! I just told him I didn't know you and he just shrugged and left! It's unfair, how come you get all the cute guys? I mean..." Leifang continued to complain on how blind that guy was. Hitomi just smiled at her.

"_Attention, please. All passengers for Air Tokyo must board immediately, I repeat, all passengers for Air Tokyo must board immediately._" Said the voice in the microphone. Leifang squealed in delight and Hitomi just laughed at her excitement as her friend pulled her to the clerk. Once they checked in and Leifang almost tripped on her heels, they were finally in the plane. Leifang was gushing on how they might see old friends from the tournament. Hitomi just smiled softly at her and leaned back into her comfy seat. She felt her eyelids droop and she was soon lulled to sleep by the plane departure.

**-Dream-**

_"Hitomi!" called a voice, both familar and unfamiliar. Hitomi spun around to meet a beautiful woman with brown hair similar to her, but her eyes were a white colour, just like her wings. Wings? Hitomi asked herself._

_The woman smiled at her warmly and touched her cheek. Warmth spread from her cheek to the rest of her body. Hitomi allowed herself to smile back at her, her colourless eyes completely forgotten. The woman, who she assumed was an angel of some kind, let go of her cheek and started to float away._  
_"Wait..." Hitomi whispered loudly, then shouted,"wait!"_

_"We will see each other again, do not worry, child..." Her voice was fading in the sky. Hitomi started to run after her, but she kept fading, and fading...and fading..._

**-End Of Dream-**  
"Hitomi. Hitomi?" Leifang shook her gently from her slumber. Hitomi opened her eyes, only to be greeted with her friend's shriek.

"What? Lei, what is it?" She asked vehemently. Leifang pointed a shaking finger to her forehead.

"What is it? A pimple?" Hitomi tried to joke, but as soon as she saw Leifang's terrified look, she knew it was serious.

"Your eyes...They're not blue anymore!" She said and started to hyperventilate. Hitomi started to laugh. Of course! She knew it happened

.  
"Oh! That? My eyes usually turn grey when I wake up! I knew it happened!" Hitomi said. Leifang didn't say anything, but did fish in her bag to find her compact. She opened it and Hitomi's eyes widened in horror.

Her eyes were completely colourless.

No blue. No light blue, not even grey but completely white! Her first thought was curiosity why were her eyes...? Then it was fear. Was this why Leifang looked so scared that other day?

"Leifang...I...what's going on?" Hitomi asked, her eyes brimming with tears. Leifang wrapped her arms around her.

"Can you see?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm not blind...Leifang do you believe all blind people do not have irises?" Hitomi asked curiously. The Tai Chi Quan Genius just shrugged.  
"I'm just...how can your eyes have white irises?" She asked. Hitomi suddenly felt angry. That woman in her dreams must have been that presence! Even if a shiver of fear ran down her spine, she was furious. Her eyes were white because of that..._angel!_

"Oh my God, Hitomi! They turned red!" Leifang cried, horrified.

At that, Hitomi couldn't stop the tears that were leaking out of her eyes. Her eyes were now a deep shade of purple.

_What am I? Who am I? What is going on?_

* * *

Andra was watching Hitomi cry. She couldn't help but feel guilty, even if it wasn't her fault. _'That stupid curse-blessing thing is incredibly stupid! She's sensitive for Christ's sake!' _She thought bitterly.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?"

Andra tore her eyes away from the crying German girl and looked at the flight attendant in front of her.

"May I take care of your...um...sword?" The woman asked nervously. Andra blinked at her, while Bloody Lolita glowed red in protest. The Huntress caressed her like a cat and looked at the attendant.

"No." She answered flatly. With a nervous nod, the flight attendant left. _'Poor girl. She's probably bullied or something.' _She thought, resting her eyes on the still weeping girl.

_'Screw patience. I have to see her now!' _She stood up, ready to reveal who she was, but stopped short when a violent shake made her stumble and fall hard on her seat.

By hearing the screams of the passengers, she knew exactly what was going on.

_Demons._

* * *

**A/N: Getting such awesome reviews for ****_Feeling The Love! _****Never knew AyaneXEliot would makes such a success! Thanks so much for following my stories and please R&R This chapter!:)**


	4. The Plane

__Chapter 3: The Plane

__**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO _and _Team NINJA. _I am not Yosuke Hayashi

**A/N: CAN I GET A WHOOP WHOOP!? I love the reviews I'm getting!:) Sorry if some of you think my spelling is...well bad. I'll fix it if you review it! Please do so!, I'd like at least ten reviews, and if possible, more;) *nudge* *nudge***

* * *

_'Stupid douchebags who want to kill the chosen one!'_ Andra thought angrily._ Of course_ they found out who she was and _of course_ they wanted to at least cause some damage. Andra spat out a curse as she drew out Bloody Lolita. She heard women scream, children cry and men howl and yell at them to be quiet. It broke her heart to see pain, but her mission was not to protect them. Bloody Lolita glowed red in delight.

"Yes, Lolita. You will see have your blood, now tone down your light, I have someone to talk to!" The Huntress said. Bloody Lolita did as ordered, slightly upset. Andra sighed and she walked as calmly as possible to Hitomi's seat, under the hostesses' protests She didn't want to scare her away.

* * *

Hitomi was holding Leifang for dear life. Leifang was a crying mess, moaning on how she would die and how her parents would feel. Panic ran through Hitomi. What would her parents do? She had no siblings whatsoever to console them. Leifang at least had a little brother, he could try, but Hitomi won't. She joined Leifang and started praying The Lord, saying silently,"Please...please!" A whimper escaped her lips at the thought of her never seeing him again. It was unfair, she came all the way from Germany to her death! This was incredibly and impossibly unfair! Her tears came to a stop as someone caught her eye in the window. Not someone, but something. She barely had the time to scream when the unknown creature gave her a sickly deranged grin. His teeth were completely black, just like her mother's hair. Her scream was louder than any other's in the plane, as she pushed Leifang off her and ran away from her seat, her eyes wide and orange in fear.

But as if it wasn't enough to scare her, other demons showed up in other windows and also gave her toothy grins. It was terrifying and for a moment, Hitomi felt sick. A lump formed into her throat as her eyes turned a very dark purple. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Leifang came to her, looking at her with blood-shot eyes.

"Why did you scream?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I...I saw...it...Oh, Leifang, I think I'm going crazy. I'm seeing things! I saw a... a..." She screamed again, looking right into the face of the same demon that was haunting her first.  
"There! I just... It's there! Right in front of you!" She yelled desperately. Leifang's head slowly turned, expecting the monster her friend discribed, but only saw fluffy whit clouds out the window. She blinked at it and then stared at Hitomi.

"I can't see anything but clouds... Hitomi, oh, God your...-" Leifang was cut off by a loud scream. Shouts and cries muffled what they were saying, but she finally managed to understand what they were saying. Dread and fear filled her senses.

"Leifang? What...what's going on?" Hitomi asked in a small voice. Leifang chuckled humorlessly.

"We're going to die. That's what's happening." She said, making Hitomi's body tremble with fear.

* * *

_Shit. _Those demons scared her away. She was about to get her out, but '_no, as usual, demons are being demons.' _Anger filled her. She was so close to telling her, to accomplish the prophecy. _'They want to play dirty? Fine, we'll play dirty.' _She thought with a devious smirk. Bloody Lolita glowed bright red in agreement. With her smirk still plastered on her face, she disappeared in black fog.

The demons were snickering in delight at the fear of the Chosen One. Only one grin from them and she was down, well, what else? Could they scare her with just a look of hunger? They laughed at her friend's comment of dying.

"That was hilarious!" One said, still laughing.

"'Ooh, I'm going to die! Ooh! A monster!'" Another one tried to impersonate Hitomi. They all burst out laughing. One came flying from the cockpit, where he claimed having killed the pilot. The others listened in interest as he finally described the last part.

"I destroyed the engine. There's no fucking ways that this plane could land _safely._" He emphasized 'safely' to give them a suspense. The others gave each other deranged grins and laughed. Their mission was almost done. They would go home and be praised for killing the Chosen One and stopping the prophecy.

Unfortunately for them, there was always that _someone _who ruined evil plans.

"Hey, douches!"

Bewildered, the demons turned around, only to meet the piercing purple eyes of The Huntress. Their faces drained of all colour as their grins were now set in a straight line. They were completely terrified.

"Well? Care to share the joke? My bestie Lolita and I _really _want to know why everyone is laughing but us... Isn't that right Lolita?" Andra asked, grinning at her sword. Bloody Lolita almost growled in anticipation of how much blood could be spilled.

"We...uh..." They stammered. Andra laughed, a maniacally, evil laugh. The same laugh that Hitomi heard that night in her apartment.

"Well, Lolita...what do you think? Heads or tail?" She asked, making the demons freeze in place. Bloody Lolita glowed red.

_Heads. Definitely heads._

* * *

Hitomi was staring at a picture of her and her parents. She was only a bubbly five year old and had lost two teeth at that time. She sighed and smiled, the kissed the picture and placed it gently into her jean pocket. Next, she took a picture of her, Heide and Astrid, grinning happily. They were only thirteen, and Hitomi had won a tournament, where Heide came second and Astrid third. _How ironic. _Her father once said with a sly smirk, while her mother only laughed. She kissed the picture and placed it back into her other jean pocket. She went through pictures where she was with her friends from the tournament.

Then there it was. The picture with _Hayate._

Her eyes brimmed with tears. She would never get to see him again.

_'Goodbye, Hayate.'_ She thought and kissed the picture, but placed it into her jean pocket, where other photos lay. She would die with a piece of them, at least.

"Hitomi!" A voice cried. It wasn't familiar. She looked around, confused only to fall in the arms of a strange woman.

"What? Wait! Leave me alone! Leifang! Leifang!" Hitomi cried. Leifang, as if on cue appeared and ran to where they were. "Hitomi!" Leifang cried and wrapped her arms around the woman in black.

"Stop squirming!" The woman hissed and grabbed her tighter. Leifang also held on tight, trying to pull her friend out of the woman's grasp. They didn't realise that the plane was close to a crash. It was getting closer...and closer.

"Fine! We'll go together!" She also held onto Leifang and with a cry, a blinding light was shown. They disappeared from the plane, vanished into thin air. The screams got louder and then it happened. The plane crashed, leaving no survivors. Blackness was surrounding our heroines, and just before she blacked out, Hitomi saw a set of blue eyes looking down on her with a very worried look in them.

Hitomi then succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still debating if it's too short or not. But anyways, R&R!:)**


	5. The Man

Chapter 4:The Man

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: *hides behind fluffy white cloud* I couldn't believe that some of you thought I'd kill Hitomi!XD Lol, that was hilarious to read. Just know that I'm not killing her...yet. ;)**

* * *

**-Dream-**

_Hitomi was back into that strange but beautiful place. She didn't know why she was here again, all that woman that she saw that day did was changing her eye colour. She was still upset and couldn't wait to have a word with her, asking her why she was like that, who that woman was. They were so many questions in her head, but right now, she just wanted to speak to that strange-looking woman._

_A sound snapped her out of her reverie. It wasn't just a sound, but music. Melodious music that would put any child to sleep. A flute was playing._

_She wasn't wrong when she came looking for the player. It was a flute played by, not the woman, but a young man, about her father's age, with messy silver locks playing it. She cocked her head to the side, wondering who that man was._

_"Are you going to be standing there all day?"_

_His voice made her shiver. But not in the way that Hayate would make her feel. No, his voice made her feel like a caught child that just did something wrong._

_"Where am I? And most importantly, who are you?" She asked, but her voice came out an octave higher than usual. The man chuckled at her for being so skeptical and placed his flute on the grass, then walked closer to her. His gaze made her feel so vulnerable and she had to force herself away from those beautiful green eyes. When he was now face to face with her, he gently tucked his finger under her chin and smiled. Hitomi could not help but smile back._

_"Listen, here, child. I will only tell you this once. Do not be afraid. Never be afraid of anything, trust anyone your heart thinks should trust. Don't listen to your mind, you never know, it may not be your voice you'd hear, but an unfamiliar, evil one. Your heart is the one you should trust the most. Do you understand?" He asked. Hitomi nodded and he let go of her chin, smiling slightly and walking back to where he was. He picked up his flute, but just before he started to play his tune, he looked back at Hitomi and said,_

_"Good luck, child. We will see each other soon, but now, you must wake up."_

_His voice now started to waver and the mystically beautiful place was fading to darkness. Hitomi cried after him,_

_"Wait! I still don't know who you are!" But his image started to fade and fade..._

**-End Of Dream-**

**Tai'an - China - 14:07 pm - 12/05/2013**

Hitomi woke up to Leifang's loud sobs and moans, while a damp cloth was on her forehead, cooling it down. Her eyes fluttered open to see her friend's head in her hands, a woman leaning against the doorframe, and a man with blond hair watching his lap sorrowfully. She blinked a couple of times and hoarsely, she said,

"Leifang?"

The Chinese beauty immediately stopped crying, even if her cheeks were stained with fresh tears. Her eyes basically bulged out of her skull as she saw Hitomi cough loudly, catching everyone's attention. The blond man had to restrain Leifang from jumping on Hitomi and squeezing the life out of her. Hesitant at first, he finally placed a warm hand on her thigh. Hitomi moaned and stretched all her muscles.

"How long was I out for?" She asked, scratching her head. The blond man, whom she hadn't recognised yet, looked at her wryly.

"About a week." He said. His voice was very familiar, and his accent obviously occidental but she was too tired to recognise it. Instead, she decided to call him something else.

"Thanks, Real Man." She said, making him blush and laugh nervously. Leifang seemed to smile a bit.

"She doesn't seem to recognise me. Maybe she has a slight amnesia... maybe I should call Mingyu. Mei Lin! Qǐng jiào Míngyǔ!" _Please call Mingyu!_ He called in flawless Chinese. A little girl with Chinese styled pigtails nodded saying,"Hǎo ba!" _Alright!_ Then ran outside. Leifang sat there, quite impressed with his Chinese.

"I didn't known you spoke Chinese, Eliot!" She beamed at him. Eliot felt his cheeks colour and he nervously laughed again.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Leifang." He responded

Suddenly, it clicked to her. Hitomi smiled brightly, her eyes a bright shade of blue and yelled,

"Eliot! It's you! I knew I'd recognise your accent anywhere!" Hitomi said, then threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Eliot responded with the same force, then Leifang joined in. A loud cough separated them.

"Mingyu!" Eliot said, pulling away from his two friends. Mingyu, an eighteen year old girl with dark brown hair and black eyes was glaring at both of the girls. She was beautiful, but Leifang didn't like her one bit. Neither did Hitomi, since her eyes turned completely black when she saw her. Andra also noticed that something was wrong with Mingyu and decided to not trust the young girl.

"Well, Eliot? Who are your friends?" She asked, frowning.

* * *

**Somewhere in Yokosuka - Japan - 15:12 PM - 12/05/2013**

****"Master Hayate." Said Ayane, extremely nervous. In fact, she was shaking. Hayate, who was staring at a picture of him and Hitomi, frowned when he saw his youngest sister.

"Yes? What is it, Ayane?" He asked, putting the picture away. Ayane unfortunately saw a glimpse of it and frowned deeply. '_He's not going to be happy, but I have to tell him.' _The kunoichi thought bitterly

"I... I have news. From China." She added quickly. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her.

"And...?"

"A plane crashed in Tai'an a week ago. No survivors." She said, wincing. Hayate rolled his eyes.

"How does that concern me, Ayane?" Hayate asked impatiently.

"Well I...we found the passenger list. They were at least sixty-four people on the plane..." Ayane continued. Hayate just blinked at her, remaining completely silent. A voice inside his head told him he wouldn't like this one bit.

"But they were only sixty-one corpses. The three others were declared exploded in the crash." She rambled on, then took a list out of her pocket. She read it silently, her face paling by the second.

"Well?" Hayate pressed. Swallowing a lump in her throat, The Killer Kunoichi continued.

"The three passengers declared were Andra Carter, Liao Leifang and..." She paused,"Hitomi...Buchfink..."

Was there ever a moment in your life when you thought that you'd never see the good in things again? When you thought that all the effort that you've done was completely shattered? Ever felt like your heart was slowly, painfully breaking and you thought that you'd never make the effort to smile ever again? That's what Hayate felt. Dread. Numbness. Anger. Heart-brokenness. Sadness. All at once.

He considerably paled as his brown eyes brimmed with unshed tears, but he will not cry in front of her. He knew that she was ever so slightly pleased. Even just a bit.

"Te kudasai, Ayane." _Please, Ayane. _Hayate said, forcing his voice to be strong for _her. _"Mama ni, watashi wa anata o kou." _Leave, I beg you. _He continued. Ayane silently got out of the room, leaving Hayate with only one question.

_Why her?_

__For the first time in his life, Hayate let tears fall out of his eyes, crying for the pain he carried. He reminded himself of the day his mother got told that Shiden died in a mission. She was a crying mess for the whole day until she was told that she was lied to.

_But he knew Ayane didn't lie. Sincerity was written all over her face._

_'Hitomi...'_

__He didn't leave his room to go eat dinner.

* * *

Ayane felt like a monster for telling her brother that _she _died. A small part of her tried to tell her that it was better, that she was distracting Hayate, but another part felt like she just lost Kasumi again. The day her half sister left was the worst day and best day of her life. Best because she was told to kill her, worst because she _didn't_ want to kill her. Even if she was horribly jealous, she'll never truly hate Kasumi, because she was the first person that accepted her.

So losing Hitomi felt the same. She never meant harm to the kunoichi and treated her respectfully. She never insulted her and always managed to make Ayane crack a smile. Her friendly rival...

"Hey, you!" She cried to a Hajimon Ninja. The Ninja immediately bowed in front of her. Ayane glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Anata to anata no ninja no ichibu o toru. Watashitachiha, yoake ashita taianshi no tame ni nokoshite, sore o gimon-shi sezu, hayate-sama o oshiete inai. Rikai?" _Take some of your ninja with you. We are leaving for Tai'an tomorrow at dawn, don't question why and don't tell Master Hayate. Understood? _She said quietly. The ninja nodded and hurried away.

Ayane didn't believe that _she _was dead. So she planned on going to see and decide if she was dead or not.

_'Let's just hope she isn't ashes by now.'_

__With that, she entered her house and started to pack her clothes. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I know Hayate is acting like a girl, but you'd feel the same if the girl or man you loved died. Oops... too many details;). Sorry for spelling errors and please review! :)**


	6. The Old Friend

Chapter 5: The Old Friend

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and_ Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: I have something to say...PLEASE RELAX! I'LL GIVE INFORMATION ON EVERYTHING IN LATER CHAPTERS! For those who wanted to know what is 'The Prophecy' for Hitomi CALM DOWN! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS YET! And... Mingyu for now is just a character that I'm using to annoy...SEE? I WAS GOING TO REVEAL A CHAPTER! And... Yay! Jann Lee is in this chapter! Happy? Please R&R**

* * *

**Tai'an - China - 21:23pm - 13/05/2013**

"Mingyu, please, listen to me. These girls are my friends and are just older than me, how could you ever think that I'd..." However, Mingyu wouldn't listen. Eliot frowned. His Chinese friend was awfully stubborn and when he would explain, well, try, to explain, she'd look away from him and scowl.

A recap on what is going on, Mingyu wasn't really happy to see Andra, Leifang and Hitomi, in the same room as Eliot. Especially when she caught them hugging. Eliot, oblivious of her feelings for him and knowing his extremely jealous friend, has tried to explain since they were caught. Leifang, as mentioned didn't like Mingyu, Hitomi even less, and Andra would glare at her murderously if she looked her way. She hated her and when she wasn't looking, she spat an ugly name at her in Latin.

Mingyu, on her side hated the three of them, particularly Hitomi because she took the attention from Eliot a lot.

"Mingyu..." Eliot almost whined. Mingyu just scowled at the wall. Eliot called her again, she still didn't look away. Annoyed by her childishness, Leifang pulled Eliot away.

"Let her stare at the wall. If she wants to be a bitch then let her!" Leifang spat. The British martial artist was horrified by her language and tensed when Mingyu turned around, her face red with anger.

"Me? A bitch? Look who's talking! At least, I'm not a slut that goes around and sleeps with every man she sees!" Mingyu snapped. Hitomi heard everything and almost ran to the door to stop her friend, from punching the younger girl. Leifang didn't though; Mingyu slapped her instead. Hard.

_'Oh, poo...'_ Hitomi thought, face-palming.

* * *

Andra was cracking up, holding her stomach as Leifang and Mingyu yelled profanities at each other in Chinese. 'And I thought that Leifang could barely do a thing! Little people do make a big difference!' She thought, still laughing. But even through her laughter, she couldn't help but worry about Bloody Lolita. She kept glowing red whenever Mingyu was around and she did notice how Hitomi's eyes changed to black when she was staring at her. This was bad. _'Mingyu couldn't be...'_ Then she shook her head.

"Um...Andra, right?"

Andra blinked, then turned to Hitomi with suspicious eyes. Hitomi was looking down to the floor with intent, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. _'She is truly beautiful. The prophecy said she would be.' _She thought with a small smile.

"Thanks for saving Leifang and I. We...I don't know how you got us out, but you did. Thank you. Very much." Hitomi added, finally looking up.

"It's nothing. I'll do it again, gladly if I have to." Andra said, instantly regretting her words. Hitomi eyed her curiously.

"How did you get us out? I didn't remember getting out of the plane...?" She stated. Andra stared at her again, watching her light blue eyes fill with curiosity. She couldn't believe that it was _her. _Innocence in person. Andra sighed. She had to tell her now. Or else they would find her again and The Prophecy...

"Hitomi. You have to listen, I am not just who you think I am. I'm not just _some woman in black._" She took a deep breath,"I am..." Her sentence was cut short when a shriek of surprise cut through the air. Giving a glance to each other, they ran to the door, where Leifang was pointing to a man with spiky dark brown hair, similar to hers. Hitomi blinked at the man.

"Jann Lee?" She said. Jann Lee tore his eyes off Leifang and smiled at Hitomi,

"Hey, Hitomi."

Leifang stomped her heel in annoyance,"enough with the goody-goody! What is _he _doing here?!"

* * *

Ayane was getting more and more impatient on her plane. She scowled at the flight attendant who did a fake smile to her. The ninja she took with her found other ways to travel to China, since they knew Ayane could be moody sometimes... Ayane herself agreed to everything. She didn't want to be with them. She was closed off and reserved, rarely talked to men, except Master Hayate, Master Ryu and Master Shiden. Occasionally other male Dead Or Alive Competitors, but only barely.

_'Barely?'_ A voice inside her asked. _'Are you sure?'_

An image of sparkling blue eyes came into her mind. It took all the kunoichi's willpower to force it away. She couldn't allow herself to think that way. But...It was just _hormones. _That was human, every young adults had _hormones._

But again, she was a ninja. She wasn't allowed to be too human.

A ninja was to be inhumane. Powerful, heartless, cold, fast, or else it just wasn't them. Even if _hormones _made her think of some things with Master Hayate, she knew she had to be relevant and forget about him.

_And his damn beautiful eyes._

_"Dear passengers, we are now at Tai'an, China. The weather is about sixteen degrees and the time is ten-twenty-two pm. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us..." _The voice said in the microphone. Ayane scowled when a little boy who passed by was staring at her light purple hair. He had eventually looked away, but just remembering his shocked and curious face made her slightly angry.

It was time, though. She had to know if _she _had died or not. She didn't believe until she saw.

_'You better not be dead, Hitomi. Or else, I'll come right in your tombstone and strangle your corpse.'_ She thought.

By giving one last glare to the fake-smiling flight attendant, she grabbed her dark purple backpack and left the plane. She snickered when the same little boy tripped over his feet and kissed the floor.

* * *

Jann Lee was happily chatting away with Hitomi, who laughed at some of his bad jokes, while Leifang was fuming. Eliot just watched the scene with amusement in his eyes. Mingyu was glaring at Leifang while Andra stared daggers at her back. Mei Lin was busy playing with a doll barely her size. Annoyed by their happiness, Leifang rudely interrupted the two friends.

"Well? You still haven't told us why you're here?" Leifang asked, annoyed. Jann Lee rolled his eyes.

"I come here sometimes. The old man asked me to help Eliot train, for him to focus," he turned to look at Mei Lin,"and to take care of the little one over here." Mei Lin smiled shyly at him while he smiled softly. Leifang almost smiled too, until she realised that she was still annoyed.

"That's it? What's in it for you?" Leifang asked, frowning.

Jann Lee glared at her,"is it bad for a person to do something nice for nothing?"

"No, but still..." Leifang mumbled. Hitomi watched them with envy. _'They're perfect for each other. Even if they bicker like a married couple, they still secretly care about each other, without showing it.' _She wished she had that relationship with Hayate. At least a _relationship._ She sighed internally. Fate decided for them to just not be together. _At least that's what she thought. _

As she watched her friends bicker like children, she couldn't help but feel the tug at her heart.

But then she realised, it wasn't just a _tug. _Her heart was beating faster and faster, she started to struggle for breath. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her throat. That's when she realised.

She was having a heart attack.

* * *

**A/N: Do you know how much I just love you guys? I mean... 15 reviews on my e-mail! THAT'S AWESOMENESS!:D It's a shame that on the site it only shows 5 or 6 reviews...-_- Thanks so much for following this story! SO sorry if you don't like me hurting Hitomi that much, but patience... She will be free...**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	7. The Heart Attack

Chapter 6: The Heart Attack

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA._ I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: :P, I just HAD to add a heart attack! I'm so sorry you see Hitomi hurt, but there's a reason why she has one... Sorry for the delay!**  
**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Panic struck first, which only fueled her heart rate. Why did it happen? She never had heart attacks before, she wasn't struck by that curse. Then how? Was it the pain from never seeing Hayate again the reason?

Then it was fear. Fear of dying of an unknown heart attack. It didn't help that no one heard her gasp for breath and failing miserably. She crumbled to the floor, holding her throat and letting out laboured breathing. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode. She wanted to howl, but a force made her quiet. Her eyes turned a pitch black, and she didn't miss Mingyu's smirk of victory.

It was Mei Lin who screamed for her, wiping off Mingyu's smirk.

"Miss Hitomi! Miss Hitomi!" She bawled, tears running down her lovely face. Everyone turned their attention to her and Leifang felt herself howl as a new set of fresh tears ran down her face. Eliot was immediately at her side, holding her up as her breathing was still laboured. Mingyu scowled at Hitomi and almost growled when Eliot held her hand. Andra noticed it, but remained silent. Nevertheless, she didn't miss Bloody Lolita glowing red yet again. Andra was getting extremely worried. Something was definitely wrong with Mingyu. She was sure that she wasn't human, but she didn't know if she was a demon or not. Andra, being The Huntress, could smell demons. But Mingyu didn't have that foul smell of rotten meat on her body. In fact, she didn't smell like anything demonic.

_'I have the strange feeling that I heard and saw that before...'_ She thought, staring at Mingyu for a while longer, before Jann Lee snapped her out of her suspicious thoughts on the Chinese girl in front of her.

"What are you doing just standing there? Call an ambulance! She's dying!" He hissed at her. This automatically brought back Mingyu's smirk, but it was more devious. Andra narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, when it clicked.

"No," She said, making Leifang and Mingyu glare at her menaciously,"I know what to do. Don't call any ambulance, no doctors, no paramedics." She glared back at the two Chinese girls. Leifang backed away in fear, but Mingyu held a firm scowl and glare. Andra allowed herself to smirk, then it disappeared as soon as it came in. She walked to where Hitomi lay and started to squeeze her throat.

_"NO!"_ Leifang yelled, then pounced on Andra like a cat pouncing on its prey. An invisible force snapped her back, where she fell into Jann Lee's arms. He unfortunately stumbled and fell, with Leifang on top of him. Mingyu looked like she could barely contain her anger, always clenching and unclenching her fists, while Eliot tried to calm little Mei Lin who was not trying to hold back her tears. That made Mingyu's eyes soften a bit, but they hardened at the sight of Andra squeezing harder. Andra ignored her anger and suddenly, a flash of blinding light enveloped the room, making everyone cover their eyes. Andra grinned victoriously.

Hitomi opened her eyes.

"Hitomi!" Leifang cried and flinged her arms around her best friend. Hitomi smiled weakly and returned the hug. She was extremely tired, wanting nothing more than sleep. Eliot brought her a glass of water, which she drank without hesitation. He then said something about going to get some herbs at the market, then left. Andra walked to her, smiling at her.

"So, Hitomi, don't you have something to tell us?" She asked. Everyone gave each other confused glances, except for Mingyu, who was just glaring at Andra. Surprisingly, Hitomi nodded, placed her glass down and pointed to her.

"You're half demon." She said, her eyes pitch black.

* * *

Ayane inspected the crashed plane, all the dead corpses gone. She cursed under her breath and told the other Hajimon Ninja to look in details while she looked in the cockpit. Nothing, not even a single person. Only debris. Ayane huffed in frustration. 'All this travelling for nothing!' She thought angrily, then sighed. It didn't matter. Now she was going to go back and feel guilty for the rest of her life.

"Ayane-sama!"

The voice of a ninja calling her made her jump out of the cockpit, to glaring at the man before her.

"Nani?" What? She asked, irritated. The ninja bowed in front of her, then showed her a bag. It was light blue and had the letter H on it. Ayane's heart thuddered in hope and confusion. The backpack was completely intact. No scratches, no burn marks, no nothing. It was although full of clothes and pictures of the Dead or Alive competitors and her.

Ayane closed her eyes and silently thanked Kami. She had found something that smelled like her. Maybe Hayate would take it and thank her for her hard work. A shrill cry made her snap her head to the direction a ninja was in. She grabbed her two swords, ready to attack on whoever was there.

Horror seeped through her as she realised that it wasn't a whoever. It was a whatever.

A massive fiend, she guessed, had one of her ninja's body on a spear. Blood flowed from the wound of where he was stabbed. Fear went through Ayane. This was no normal fiend. His skin was the colour of her eyes and his eyes were fearful yellow. His teeth were black, as were his horns and talons. He looked like the Greater fiend she and Master Ryu had to fight, the one that looked like a goat, only more deranged, more terrifying than ever. It had made eye-contact with Ayane, and she was prepared to fight, but The Ninja wouldn't let her.

"Master Hayate will come after it if he learns that you have died fighting this beast, Ayane-sama! Run! We will take care of it!" One of them cried. Ayane hesitated, then grabbed Hitomi's backpack. She hesitated again looking back, where the ninja fought vigorously, letting out battle cries and jumping on the beast.

"Go! Now, Ayane-sama!" Another cried, which was all it took for Ayane to jump from tree to tree. She screamed in horror as a demon followed her and managed to stab her left shoulder. Blood flowed,and when she howled in pain, she felt dizzy, but continued to jump. She knew where she was going, it was her only chance to survive. She managed to throw a kunai at the demon, where it fell.

_'Come on!'_ A voice inside her hissed '_You're almost there!'_

But Ayane couldn't run or jump anymore. She was tired and just as she got in front of the gate, on the steps, she collapsed. 'This is where I die.' She thought bitterly. A whimper of pain escaped her lips, just as the gate burst open.

"Ayane!" She heard. It was a man, or an old boy, she didn't know, but she did quite recognise the european accent. Fortunately, she managed to open her eyes only to meet his blue eyes. He carried her in his arms, looking at her in alarm.

"E-Eliot..." She managed to whisper.

Then she went limp in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: *hides behind Lars Alexanderson* Yay! More reviews! And OMG, ANDRA'S A HALF-DEMON! HOW DID HITOMI KNOW? WANT TO KNOW HOW? FOLLOW AND REVIEW THIS STORY!;D Oh... I also forgot... AyaneXEliot JannLeeXLeifang 4EVER!:D**

**Next Chapter may contain some heated moments...yeah you guessed... RYU AND KASUMI ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Maybe... ;) Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	8. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating the 6th and 7th Chapters sooner! I was going to update on Saturday last week, but on Friday night, there was a thunderstorm, blocking every ways to the Internet!:( To make it up to you, I'm giving you a hint in this Chapter about The Prophecy!:) Don't forget to R&R and I apologise again for the delay!:)**

* * *

Shock could be registered on everyone's faces, except for Mingyu, who just pretended to look shocked. Hitomi's eyes were still pitch black, almost glaring at Andra. The Huntress just stared at Hitomi with curosity and suspicion. Leifang had already let go of her.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at her except for Andra and Hitomi, who were having a staring competition. Leifang continued to laugh so hysterically, that Mingyu whispered to Mei Lin to leave and to lock her bedroom, to not come out either. Mei Lin skipped out of the room and ran to where she was directed to with a horrified expression on her face.

Leifang stopped laughing, realising the seriousness of the situation.

"Wait, you're serious?" She asked fearfully. Hitomi nodded, her eyes still dark while Andra was still unblinking at her. Jann Lee placed a hesitant hand on Leifang's shoulder. She was trembling, and did not hesitate to grab it, turn around and wrap her arms around him, burying her face into his white shirt. Jann Lee replied by putting a hand on her back and patting it gently. He knew that Leifang was sensitive, but he didn't realise how much. Mingyu just stared at the two glaring girls, and started to worry about Eliot. He was gone for a while now and she was wondering if something happened to him.

Finally, Andra broke the trance and coughed something in Latin that sounded similar to a curse. She gave a murderous glare to Mingyu and turned back to Hitomi.

"Yeah, I am half-demon. I guess it should have come out earlier, but it was difficult. I mean,you went through such trouble that I didn't want to trouble you even more." She said. Hitomi's eyes eventually turned back into their normal shade of blue.

"Why did you help us, then? I mean, someone always has a reason to help someone else, right?" Hitomi asked. Mingyu scowled, while Leifang mumbled something in Chinese to Jann Lee. The Jeet Kune Do martial artist nodded and patted her back again.

"I had to, it...it was my duty." Andra said softly. Hitomi's eyes turned a light shade of yellow, which was not missed by Jann Lee. His jaw almost hit the floor and Leifang tightened her hold onto him.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked. Andra sighed, then ran a finger through her onyx waves of hair.

"Like I said, Hitomi, I'm not just _a woman in black,_" She paused, looking at her expression,"and you're not just an ordinary girl. What you heard in your apartment, what you saw outside the plane was real." Hitomi's face paled, reminiscing about the disfigured and wicked grins she saw.

"So I'm not a lunatic?" She asked softly. Andra glared at her.

"No. Anyways, I came to this dimension to guide you. To protect and train you." She said. Leifang lifted her head from Jann Lee's chest.

"You're not from this dimension?" She asked hoarsely. Andra shook her head and fixed her eyes on The Chosen One.

"I come from The _Sacra Terras._ A land where religions and meditation are the most important assets. The demons that you saw outside the plane came from The _Daemonum Terras. _We call it The _Prohibitum Terras, _The Forbidden Lands, where the most repulsive beings of this universe are born. They were there to kill you. It was them who crashed the plane, though, I was the one scaring you in your apartment," She paused again seeing her glare,"I had my reasons. Your eyes were proof that you are The _Electus. _The Chosen One. That's also how you know that I'm a half-demon." Andra ended proudly. All was silent. Mingyu left to look for Eliot and Leifang was counting the buttons on Jann Lee's shirt. Jann Lee stared at Andra and Hitomi was looking at her lap. Then she looked up, whispering,

"What am I?"

Andra sighed again,"The _Electus. _The one so innocent, so pure that will defeat the_ Daemon Princeps."_ She growled the last words. Hitomi stared at her facial expression for a while playing with her fingers.

"Who is he? And why does he want to kill me by sending those demons after me? What will be accomplished?" Hitomi asked quickly. Andra suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I can't answer that. You have to learn by yourself, Hitomi." She said. " Or maybe do you want everyone you love dead?" Hitomi froze. The image of her loved ones lying in a pool of blood entered her mind and she shuddered.

"Never! Why would I want that?" She asked, still trembling.

"Exactly. I have a question, though." Andra paused,"do you accept your fate? Your destiny to annihilate all demons attacking other dimensions?" She asked.  
Hitomi looked down. This all seemed like too much for her. She was a fighter, but could she manage to fight demons? Hell, a _Daemon Princeps, _like Andra said? It didn't seem easy, but a small voice told her to go for it. To save the earth and her loved ones.

"Okay." She said. Andra squealed girlishly, something very unusual for her, and flung her arms around her.

"Yeah! Don't worry, we'll kick some ass!"She grinned and Hitomi couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm in, too." Leifang said and crawled over to hug her. Hitomi gaped at her in shock, so did Andra. "What? An opportunity to kick asses and the ones who have been scaring my best friend? Hell yes!" She gushed. Jann Lee stared at the girls in awe and stood up.

"No way I'll let you kick some ass alone. I'm in too!" He said.

"Wait," Andra interrupted,"no. Hell, no. You'll get killed, no fucking ways you'll survive." She said.

"Oh well," Leifang shrugged,"we'll die trying." Andra couldn't help but smile at her bravado. Hitomi couldn't help but hug her friends, hard, her eyes turning a bright shade of white.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I just have one thing to say," Andra said,"don't trust your mind. Trust your heart, never your mind. You could be possessed by a demon." The three martial artists nodded. Andra stood, satisfied and started to make her way outside, but then stopped.

"One more thing," she said,"don't trust Mingyu."

Then she left, leaving the trio staring at the door in disbelief.

* * *

Mingyu thought of all the curses that she could think of. _She just had to come along, didn't she? _She thought angrily. She knew that Andra knew about her dirty little secret. Her plan of killing Hitomi on the plane crash by sending her squad was a terrible idea. Those guys were experienced, but too cocky. Too proud.

"_Enya_?" A deep voice called. Mingyu froze.

"_Master, I can explain..._" She whimpered in her mind.

"_I thought you killed her! She should have died in that plane! Kai is not going to be happy about this!_" The voice hissed. Mingyu whimpered again.

"_Please, give me another chance! Don't kill him, please!_" She begged. The voice sighed.

"_Fine! I will give you five more chances. Five more, do you hear? Enya, can you hear?!_" The voice hissed again.

"_Yes, master. I hear..." _

_"Alright. I hope that your plan will work this time, or else, I will not be so merciful to your little human boyfriend._" It growled. Mingyu closed her eyes and unfortunately whimpered again. Then the voice disappeared. Mingyu looked at the ground. _Five. I have five more chances, then Eliot and I will be together. _She thought, smiling. _Speaking of the human, where is he? _She asked herself. A smell filled her nostrils. The sweet smell of fresh blood. Her mouth watered. It was AB blood, but it wasn't Eliot's. A growl then escaped her, it was a female's. And she was near Eliot.

_Whoever it is will die now._

* * *

Eliot stared at Ayane's pained face. Her eyes were closed and her lips formed a frown. He hated seeing her in pain, it wasn't a pretty sight. But it was seeing the blood pour out of her shoulder wound that made his heart sink. The cut was deep enough to paralyze her whole arm and honestly, he didn't want that. Eliot did his best to clean and bandage it with the herbs he had, but it would take longer to properly heal. He thought about going to the shops to get those herbs, but he was terrified of leaving her here alone. What if's questions entered his mind. _What if more blood pours out? What if she had a sudden heart attack like Hitomi? What if she died while he was gone?_

A soft moan snapped him out of his thoughts. He almost cried out in joy when he saw a pair of rubies staring back at him.

"Ayane. You're alright." Unconsciously, he grabbed her hands. Ayane jerked away at his electric touch. Eliot flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous act of his if it wasn't stuttering.

"Sorry. But," He said,"are you alright? How do you feel?" Ayane stared at him. The fatigue that his body language showed proved that he spent the whole afternoon watching her. Wait, she was here for the whole afternoon?

"I feel like I've been run over by a car," she answered flatly. Eliot gave her a hint of a smile, then grabbed a glass to pour water in it. He gave it to her and she drank it greedily.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She winced at the immobilisation of her left shoulder, then noticed the bandages.

"Did you do this?" She asked. Eliot blushed, then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. You came here with blood pouring out your shoulder. You could have died, so I nursed you the best I could." He said. Ayane touched her bandaged shoulder and winced. Eliot gently removed her hand away.

"It's still healing. You can't go anywhere with that, so don't come and tell me you have to heal yet." He tried to joke, but only received a glare from her.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She asked icily. Eliot smiled, making Ayane's cheeks warm just slightly. He then gently pushed her back on the futon.

"For today, your personal doctor. Now sleep." He chided softly. Ayane glared at him, but obeyed, just about to fall into a dreamless sleep when the door burst open.

An angry looking Mingyu, with red eyes, greeted their sights.

"Mingyu...?" Eliot started, but was interrupted by Mingyu who let out a shrill cry and pounced on Ayane, fists raised.

* * *

**A/N: *hides behind Hagrid* Hey, I hope you're not completely annoyed I made you wait!:) I hate thunderstorms... anyways, MINGYU SHOWS HER TRUE COLOURS!:D WHO IS KAI? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? KEEP REVIEWING. Oh, yeah. I decided to make you wait for Ryu and Kasumi again. I promise they will be in the eighth chapter, I promise!:P Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	9. The Kunoichi

Chapter 8: The Kunoichi

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO _and _Team NINJA. _I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: KEEP REVIEWING;) Guess what peeps...I was sick yesterday but I managed to finish the 7th Chapter because I love you THIS much:')! Oh yeah... I am that awesome B). Don't forget to R&R and KASUMI AND RYU ARE IN HERE! ... (finally!) X)**

* * *

Ayane's reaction was immediate. She jumped off the futon, back flipping. Although, she winced when she felt pressure on her shoulder. Mingyu was quick, delivering blows full of rage and hatred for the girl in front of her, but not quick enough for the kunoichi who ducked managed to block some of them with her right arm. Mingyu's blows were getting sloppier and sloppier, until Eliot stopped them altogether. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and grabbed her left wrist with his left. The Chinese woman almost screamed at him to let go, until she realised their closeness. She could literally smell him and almost moaned in pleasure when she felt his fingers digging into her skin. That's when she relaxed, her eyes turning back into their original black colour and fists unclenching.

Ayane didn't like it, and felt a tinge of jealousy coursing through her. She didn't understand it, since they weren't even close to being friends. So when she narrowed her eyes on Mingyu, it wasn't _just _because she had attacked her.

Eliot spun Mingyu, who was in a daze, to face him, a look of anger on his handsome face,

"What in the world was _that_?! Mingyu, she's awfully injured and you basically _attacked_ her!" He yelled. Mingyu let out a tiny whimper when she noticed how his British accent was a little more audible when he was angry.

"I... I'm sorry... Eliot, you know how jealous I get!" She replied weakly. He frowned.

"That," he pointed to Ayane, "was not just jealousy. Did you have a valuable reason to attack her? _While _she was hurt?" He asked, still frowning. Mingyu didn't like the disappointment in his voice. In fact, she hated it. She didn't want to disappoint him. She wanted to please him, to make him love_ her_. _Not_ that purple haired girl. She sent a glare to her, only receiving a glare from her. She then felt Eliot pull away from her.

"I don't know what's going on," he said, his hand on his forehead, "but Ayane right here was by the gate with a shoulder that had blood pouring out. I had to heal her, it was that simple. And you, Mingyu, you're going to tell me that you attacked her because you were _jealous_?" He says, his whole face now forming a scowl. "That doesn't make _any _sense, by _Budai_!" He growled. Ayane winced, but not because of the pain.

"Eliot..." Mingyu whispered, "I only have five chances..."

"What?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"I mean, give me one more chance! Please, Eliot, don't-don't hate me..." Her heart was breaking, slowly, painfully. It would be the end if he hated her.

The desperation in her voice made him sigh. He went over her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's physically impossible for me to hate you, Yu-yu." He smiled softly, but it was weak. Mingyu felt her heart thump a million miles an hour. He rarely used the nickname Mei Lin had used for her.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Really," Eliot confirmed. He then went to Ayane and lightly touched her shoulder, whispering a, 'are you okay?' But she wasn't okay, her deep scowl proved it. What she just saw, made her want to take kunais and slowly, painfully torture Mingyu and save Eliot from her claws. She already hated her with a passion, so it would be easy. But Eliot's small smile to her melted all of these thoughts.

"I'm fine." She responded quickly, but hated the butterflies in her stomach.

"Good. I'll go make some tea." He gave one more glance to the two girls, Mingyu gave him a small smile, Ayane gave him a glare. "Be good, please." Then he left. They simultaneously glared at each other. The hatred and tension was evident.

"Listen, here." Mingyu said, narrowing her eyes, "I don't like you. In fact, I already hate you. I saw how you looked at him, and I'll make sure that you don't get closer than the doctor-patient relationship." Ayane chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. And don't talk to me about bull, you don't know me, so I don't know how you could know if I liked the guy or not. Even if I did, I wouldn't show it." She responded, then realised her mistake. Mingyu's eye was twitching and a growl erupted from her. She was ready to pounce on Ayane, who already took her stance, only to be interrupted by a frowning Andra.

"Cut the crap, already, Enya. I know it's you." She said flatly. Ayane blinked at her, while Mingyu just glared.

"What are _you _doing here?" She spat. Andra smirked in amusement.

"It's so much fun to fuck with you." She laughed, but only briefly.

"Well?" Mingyu growled.

"I know what you want to do, I know what _he_ wants to do, and I can tell you, it won't work." She responds, crossing her arms over her chest. The Chinese rolled her eyes.

"Vos nescitis quicquam." _You don't know anything. _She chuckled wickedly. Andra frowned. Ayane blinked.

"I could kill you right now, you know. I could kill the _Daemon Princeps _right now. Vos scitis potui." _You know I could. _She said, venomously glaring at her. Mingyu just chuckled, as if it was the funniest of things.

"You don't know why he's going to do this. He's like me, we're the same. We're fools," Andra frowned, confused. Mingyu smiled victoriously, and after giving the finger to Ayane, she left. Ayane shuffled her feet, then yet again blinked at Andra. The Huntress looked perplexed.

"Who are you?" The kunoichi finally said. Andra shook her head, as if in a trance and smiled at Ayane.

"Andra Carter. Call me Andra. That bitch that you just saw? Don't trust her. She's not what you think she is." Andra said. Ayane chuckled.

"Ayane, and I know what you mean. She harassed me while my shoulder was injured, and thought I was stealing her boyfriend," She said. It would have been funny if she didn't say it so coldly.

Andra's eyes hardened, "what?"

"She thought I was stealing Eliot away," Ayane repeated, watching her expression go from confused to perplexed, "what, you're not going to tell me you like him too, right?"

"No... I..." Andra didn't finish her sentence. She shook her head and muttered, "never mind." and walked out.

* * *

**Hayabusa Village - Somewhere in Yokosuka - Japan - 6:02 AM - 13/05/2013**

It was an early morning in the Hayabusa Village, one of the strongest Ninja village in Japan, if not, possibly the strongest. It was known from the world of the shadows. A dark world where blood and death was a routine.

Although, it was also peaceful. A time that the Hayabusa have known since the arrival of the Mugen Tenshin's _princess_, Kasumi. A worldwide known kunoichi, who won the first _Dead Or Alive _tournament only at seventeen years old. Nevertheless, she was not seen for the past three years in those tournaments. Secretly, she had been hiding in the Hayabusa Village, where the Ultimate Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa lived.

Today, Ryu found Kasumi breathing in his face.

He didn't find that abnormal. Since she had arrived, horrible nightmares plagued her, scaring her to the death. So she secretly walked to his bedroom and crawled into his futon with him. He didn't mind, he knew what nightmares did, how they could wake one, screaming and drenched in sweat.

The only unusual thing was that she was two inches from his face, her legs were tangled with his and her small arms were wrapped around his torso. Ryu blinked, then blinked again, adjusting to the light, then he blinked several times, quite in shock. She had never done this, or maybe she did it, the day they... Ryu shook his head and tried to get the image of Kasumi's face illuminated by the light of the moon out of his head. That probably won't happen again, or so he thought.

Kasumi's soft moan snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her. She was rubbing her eyes like a child awakened from slumber. Her hair was still spread on the pillow since she never tied it when sleeping. When her amber eyes stared at him, he visibly stopped breathing. She was beautiful, not that Ryu would tell her.

"Ohayō gozaimasu." _Good morning, _She said, smiling sleepily. Ryu allowed himself to smile.

"Amarini mo anata ni, ohayō gozaimasu." _Good morning to you, too, _he responded. Kasumi then noticed their closeness, blushed, and moved away. Her shyness was quite endearing to the Dragon Ninja and he smiled again, then it faltered.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked her. The kunoichi suddenly looked very uncomfortable, with his dark emerald eyes burning holes in her forehead. She nodded, but only weakly.

Ryu sighed, "what was it about, this time?"

"The usual, Ryu. Hayate killed me again." But that was a lie. He could sense it.

"You're lying." He said flatly. Kasumi stared at him in disbelief.

"I... I'm not! Why would you think..."

"It's in your eyes."

"I..."

"Stop, just stop, Kasumi. Stop lying to me." Kasumi stood, making a bee-line to leave, but the commanding voice of the Hayabusa ninja stopped her short.

"Kasumi-..." He called, but stopped as soon as she saw her green face. He paled slightly.

"Hayabusa...-" Suddenly she clutched her stomach, and before Ryu could even realise what was happening, she threw up on the wooden floor, a sickly green mix of vomit. She then crumbled to the floor and as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters! My mood went down because of my sister (or I think she is). Guess who's turning fourteen in April...drum roll... ME!:) It's far away, but who gives a rat's poo?:P WHY IS KASUMI HIDING HER NIGHTMARE FROM RYU? WHAT DOES MINGYU/ENYA MEAN BY BEING A FOOL? (don't answer that in reviews please) WHY DOES AYANE HAVE BUTTERFLIES IN HER STOMACH? WHO IS KAI AND WHY DOES HE WANT TO KILL HITOMI? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER;) (If I have reviews) -PaiChan33 loves you:P3x**

**Joke: What do you call a girl with a frog on her head?**

**Lily.**

**Terrible joke that my teacher told me XD, just had to share it with my favorite people.**

**Again, Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	10. The Discoveries

Chapter 9: The Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO _and _Team NINJA. _I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Yay, more reviews!:) Secret: you might get to meet Kai in the next chapter (because I still LOVE YOU!:))))) Don't forget to R&R and please read ****_Love And Ninja Drama_****. I'd really appreciate it since it's my first story:) THANK YOU!:)**

* * *

"Kasumi!" Ryu cried. He swiftly jumped out of the futon and knelt down to cup her face. It was ghostly pale, and only short breaths were coming out of her mouth. The foul smell of fresh vomit filled his nostrils, and he scrunched his nose in disgust. Though, he ignored it and picked her up like a bride from her wedding. He then ran outside, again, ignoring the fact that he was barely wearing a thing.

"Momiji? Momiji!" He called frantically. Hurrying on her steps, the shrine-maiden came, and gasped at what she saw. Horrified, she quickly pressed her fingers to her pulse, then sighed in relief, but briefly.

"Master Ryu, what happened? How did this happen?" She asked, her hazel eyes full of worry.

"I don't know Momiji. She had just woken up, about to tell me something when she vomited, then passed out suddenly!" Ryu explained. Momiji stared at Kasumi's ashen face.

"I'll do my best to wake her up, Master Ryu. I promise." She said. Ryu nodded, frowning. "You have to leave, Master Ryu. You cannot stay here since you have a mission. The Ultimate Ninja frowned a little deeper. He knew he would not be able to concentrate with Kasumi constantly on his mind. Momiji gave him a stern look, to which he sighed.

"Alright, Momiji. I trust you. Take care of her and of yourself." He said. Momiji bowed.

"Hai_, _Ryu-sama. Ten wa anata to issho kamo shirenai." _Yes, Master Ryu. May the Heavens be with you. _She replied. Ryu nodded, then left the _dentoutekina. _Momiji stared at Kasumi worriedly and grabbed her medicaments.

_Time to know what's wrong, Kasumi. _She thought. She then started to chant a few Japanese words.

Kasumi's sparkling, but blurry amber eyes opened to meet Momiji's now blank hazel ones. She blinked, then slowly sat up, analyzing her surroundings. What confused her was Momiji's eerie silence, and those hazel eyes following every of her movements. Kasumi blinked again. She had befriended Momiji the few times she came to the Hayabusa village before, so why was she so quiet?

"Momiji? What...what happened? Where is Hayabusa?" She asked. Momiji did not reply. She just stared.

"Momiji?"

Silence.

"Are you alright, Momiji?"

Silence.

Kasumi's copper eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why she was giving her a strange, blank look was out of her. Momiji just stared at her, this time, frowning. The Kunoichi Of Destiny had poor skills to decipher the body languages, never mind her Ninja status. She searched Momiji's face for a clear answer, but all she saw was blankness. Her eyes showed blankness, but also something else, like _perplexity. _As if she tried to figure out a puzzle. As if she was trying to figure _her _out.  
Kasumi then felt uncomfortable under that perplexed gaze, then looked away. Momiji stared for a while longer, then cleared her throat to ask,

"Kasumi, do you have something to tell me?"

Kasumi frowned, "no-..." But she was cut off.

"Let me rephrase. What happened on the night that you came here?" Momiji asked again. The kunoichi froze.

"N-noth-..."

"Liar," Momiji cut off, "what happened that night?"

Her voice sounded annoyed, yet curious, yet confused. Kasumi played with her hand and twirled a strand of copper hair. Her bangs covered her eyes, which were a dead giveaway. She froze, and almost fainted again as she saw what Momiji held in her hand.

"Kasumi, what did you do? What happened that night?!" She half-snapped.

Kasumi did not reply.

"You know, don't you?"

Kasumi did not reply.

"For Kami's sake, Kasumi!" Momiji quietly hissed, "why don't you tell me? I can see it in your eyes, I know you know, but you just won't admit it!"

Kasumi started to cry. Momiji sighed and wrapped her arms around her, gently rocking her like a child, cooing a bit like a mother. Kasumi's tears kept flowing, soaking Momiji's clean kimono.

The shrine maiden then pulled away to look at her. She looked so frail, so fragile that it almost broke her heart.

"How old are you, Kasumi?" She asked. Kasumi sniffled.

"Twenty years old," she whispered. Momiji winced, as if in pain.

"You're too young, Kasumi. Did you know this would happen?" Momiji asked. Kasumi looked away, then nodded. The shrine maiden sighed, exasperated.

"Then why did you...?"

"I wanted to. Even if the village wouldn't have approved, I wanted to, so badly. Just seeing the women in the village... I... I wanted to feel the joy that they felt." Kasumi whispered, feeling slightly foolish. She winced as Momiji grabbed the thing that almost made her faint.

"Do you know what this is, Kasumi?" Momiji asked. Kasumi nodded.

"Did you ever use them?" Kasumi nodded again.

"Well, when you were asleep, I took a sample of your urine and... well...you can see." Momiji chuckled humourlessly.

"I know, Momiji. I used it the day afterwards. I know I'm pregnant." Kasumi said.

* * *

**Mugen Tenshin Village - Somewhere in Yokosuka -13/05/2013 - 9:26 AM**

Hayate paced back and forth. Back and forth, starting to worry more and more about Ayane. He knew it had only been a day, but a day was what it took to kill _her. _His heart broke further. He couldn't lose Ayane too.

"Master... Hayate..." A frail voice called.

Hayate turned around, half-expecting it to be Ayane, but again, there was the half. What he saw shocked him. A kunoichi, not Ayane, but a brown haired one with her armor almost destroyed. A stream of blood was pouring out her mouth. Hayate jogged to her, catching her as her knees gave out. Her pulse was barely there, he automatically barked for some first aid. He instantly recognised the Hajimon emblem.

"Ayane?" He faintly whispered. The kunoichi coughed out blood.

" Kanojo wa ne... Komakai." _She's...fine. _Never mind her hoarse voice, he knew she was telling the truth.

"Where did she go?" He demanded, just as a servant came in for first aid.

"Kanojo wa on'nanoko o mitsuke ni ikimashita. Kanojo wa kanojo ga shinda nante shinji rarenai to itta koto ga arimasunode, kanojo wa taianshi de kanojo o mitsukeru tame ni nokoshimashita. Watashi wa kanojo no namaedatta to omou... Hitomi..." _She went to find a girl. She said that she didn't believe she was dead, so she left to find her in Tai'an. I think her name was... Hitomi... _She said, then coughed, not noticing how Hayate froze.

She went to find _her._

As the young kunoichi was taken for medical attention, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of hope. Ayane didn't think she was dead. Ayane never believed in assumptions, so that meant that she went to find her for him. His heart warmed in joy, but then it froze in horror. What if Ayane was killed? That kunoichi seemed very badly injured, and what if Ayane...

He stood, then walked through the corridor,

"Watashi ga nokoshite iru to iu no ga watashinochichi o oshietekudasai. Watashi wa tassei suru tame ni shimei o motte imasu. Kare ga anata ni gimon o sa sete wa ikemasen. Rikai?" _Tell my father that I have to leave. I have a mission to accomplish. Don't let him question you. Understood? _He commanded to a servant, who obeyed and hurried away. He looked at the rising sun and let out a small smile.

_Maybe I could find Hitomi there._

Then he was off. What he did not realise, was that a dozen of pairs of eyes were watching him, a hungry look in them.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Hayate is back! And OMG KASUMI IS PREGNANT?! SHOCKER?! WHO'S THE FATHER? WANT TO FIND OUT? KEEP REVIEWING AND STAY AWESOME:P**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	11. The Nightmare

Chapter 10: The Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: It's been a while!:) As I said, patience. You might get to meet Kai sooner or later so RELAX, you will see him.**

* * *

**-Dream-**

_Hitomi was back into the mystically beautiful place. The familiar air of serenity consumed her, she sighed in contentment. She started to walk towards the field, when she saw a familiar silhouette sitting on a rock. Hitomi's brows furrowed as she heard a child's wail. The figure was crying, and for a reason, Hitomi felt drawn to it and unconsciously walked towards it. The figure turned around, and Hitomi met the most striking blood red eyes, that would put Ayane to shame. It was a little boy, about eleven years old, with messy black hair and pale skin. His lip was quivering, making Hitomi's heart soften._

_"Hello, little one." She cooed, "what are you doing here alone?"_

_The boy just gaped at her, as if she were an apparition. Hitomi's brows furrowed again. The boy then lunged at her, choking her into a hug. Hitomi hesitantly returned the hug, smiling softly. She loved kids, and got along well with them._

_Hitomi's blood then ran cold at the words he whispered to her,_

_"Meus mihi meus es tu. _

_Effugere non potes._

_ Tuus sum ego, et vos mei._

_ A solis ortu usque ad occasum. _

_Tu mihi sola mei."_

_"Mine, mine, you are mine. You cannot escape. You are mine and I am yours. From the sunrise to the sunset. You are mine, only mine."_

_A blood-curling scream escaped Hitomi as the once beautiful place turned dark, repulsive. The boy started to laugh hysterically. The phrase "__Tu mihi sola mei" echoed throughout the place. Hitomi crumbled to the ground and blocked her ears. She screamed in horror as the ground beneath her disappeared._

___"Tu mihi sola mei."_

**-End of Dream-**

* * *

Hitomi woke up with a scream. She thrashed around as the phrase haunted her like a ghost in a horror movie. Leifang, Andra and Jann Lee burst into the room.

"Hitomi!" Leifang yelled shaking her. It was no use. At skin contact, Hitomi screamed even louder. A ball of white energy formed in her hand, then she pointed it to her friend. The Chinese beauty slammed into the wall behind her.

"Leifang!" Jann Lee yelled, horrified. He sauntered towards her, trying to shake her awake. Leifang groaned in pain, and opened her eyes to a concerned looking Jann Lee. Andra just stared at Hitomi with what could be called fear. She slowly wrapped her hands around her throat and squeezed it firmly. A blinding white light filled the room and the screaming and thrashing stopped. Hitomi opened her eyes, she had no irises, as The Huntress expected.

"Lei...Leifang?" Hitomi whispered, her voice hoarse. Leifang smiled weakly, then crawled to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Hitomi nodded, but looked uncertain.

"I just had a nightmare...-" Andra cut her off.

"What was it about?" She asked. Hitomi's face paled as her eyes turned orange in fear.

"I...I don't remember. I was in a meadow, when I saw a little boy. He was crying so I hugged him, and..." She hesitated, "_Tu mihi sola mei._" She finished, her eyes filling up with tears. Andra remained silent. Leifang wrapped her small arms around Hitomi. Jann Lee stared at them.

"_Tu mihi sola mei. _What does that mean? I mean, you must know, right?" He asked. Andra did not reply. She closed her eyes, and after a pregnant pause, her gaze fell on Hitomi.

"We have to train you immediately." She said. Hitomi looked up at her.

"But I don't even know what I must train for..." She whispered. Andra sighed, then smiled softly.

"You will learn in time, but now, we have to prepare you to fight demons." She said.

"Okay, but we have to train Leifang and Jann Lee, too you know?" Hitomi said. Andra's face fell.

The idea of Jann Lee and Leifang accompanying them in this journey was stupid, Andra argued. They were not close to being demon hunters since their blood was completely human. Human blood was rare in The _Sacra Terras. _It was also in The_ Prohibitum Terras. _But since demons were, well _demons, _they came to earth, to slaughter humans and drink their blood like vampires. It was no secret that blood lust controlled them, and that a woman's blood was purer than a man's. Leifang would make the perfect target. But after hours of a heated debate, The two Chinese had won. So Andra had to agree.

She rubbed her face with her hands in exasperation, "Yes. But they will be days when you will have to train alone. Do you understand, Hitomi?"

"Yes, I understand." She smiled sweetly. Leifang squealed in excitement, while Jann Lee smirked victoriously to The Huntress. She just scowled in annoyance.

"If you'll now excuse me," She said, then left the room.

The truth was, Andra couldn't concentrate. Enya's words kept playing in her head like a mantra

_"You don't know why he's doing this. We're the same. We're fools."_

_What does she mean? _Andra thought, puzzled.

* * *

Ryu was finally back from his mission. It wasn't long at all, a day. He was quite in a hurry to see how Kasumi was doing. He had been worrying a lot over her, had not stop thinking of her, not once. The sight of her lying in her own vomit made his stomach churn. He couldn't wait to see her, hopefully healthy.

Receiving a few greetings from some villagers, The Dragon Ninja mad his way to his home. He entered his bedroom, only to find Kasumi, looking as peaceful as ever. His lips twitched into a smile. He removed his mask and just stared in amusement when her brows formed a crease. She moaned in her sleep and unconsciously patted her stomach. Hayabusa raised an eyebrow.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi's eyes opened immediately. She jumped away with a yelp. The Dragon Ninja had found this comical and doubled with laughter. The kunoichi paused, then glared at him, only to laugh along.

"It's not funny!" She pouted. Hayabusa shook his head.

"It was, Kasumi. But anyway," His face became serious, "are you alright? Did Momiji heal you?" He asked. Kasumi paled, then looked away.

"Y-yes," She said, but her voice shook slightly at the end of her sentence. The Ultimate Ninja frowned. She wasn't lying, but there's something she wasn't telling him.

"Is something wrong? You are hiding things from me; I really don't like that. You always tell me everything, it has always been like that, ever since we were children. Why are you hiding from me?" He asked, frowning. Kasumi did not meet his eyes.

"Well?" He asked again, this time, an edge in his voice. Kasumi opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a blood-curling scream. Hayabusa pulled his mask on and drew out the Dragon Sword. The Kunoichi Of Destiny followed him, clutching her stomach.

They both gasped at the sight.

The village was burning. Men, women and children ran around, screaming. Dark coloured _demons _were all over the place, with swords, scythes, and other weapons were held by them. Some were attacking men, some scaring children, and others attacking frail women. One of the women was Umitsu, who cried out in pain when a demon slashed her back.

"Umitsu!" Kasumi cried, then immediately tore her kimono off, revealing her black armor, and drew out her wakizashi. Hayabusa's warning cry was just reaching his lips when Kasumi stroke. The demon let out a scream, then turned to glare at her, before crumbling to the ground. Dead.  
Umitsu pulled Kasumi in a crushing bear hug. She was crying and praising her for saving her life.

"Anata ga nokoshite Umitsu o motte imasu. Anata ni shitagau tame ni mura ni sakebu to tokubetsuna supotto ni kakureru. Anata ga dekiru nanika o tsukande, mata buki o tsukamu. Nani mo. Karera wa mitsukeru ka, matawa soko ni, anata o kōgeki shimasen. Ima iku! Itte, jibun no sewa o suru!" _You have to leave, Umitsu. Yell to the village to follow you and hide in the special spot. Grab anything you can, and also grab a weapon. Anything. They won't find or attack you, there. Go now! Go and take care of yourself!_ Kasumi cried to her.

"Hai! Anata mo, Kasumi-chan." _Yes! You too, Kasumi-chan. _Umitsu responded. Pulling her into one last hug, Kasumi looked to where Hayabusa was fighting. She blinked in awe. His fighting was frightening, yet beautiful to watch. _  
_

"Kasumi!" Momiji called, a group of ninja behind her, fighting as hard as they could. Kasumi slashed a couple of demons, before joining Momiji. She looked so much more skilled, compared to the Kunoichi. The way she swirled her blade around almost looked like a dance. Kasumi wasn't bad, only a couple of cherry blossoms behind her.

After half an hour of a rigorous battle, the whole village was evacuated. Only very little died, but the demons were still here, now encircling them. Ryu was nowhere to be seen. Kasumi held her wakizashi pointed to her enemies. Her gaze fell to the Hayabusa ninjas. They were giving everything they had learnt.

"Kasumi, leave, take Master Ryu and leave!" Momiji cried. Kasumi's head snapped to her.

"What?! Momiji, are you out of your mind? No!" Kasumi replied, glaring at her. A demon tried to bite her shoulder, but the skilled kunoichi knew better. She slashed her wakizashi at him. She winced as she saw black blood.

"We don't want you to die! We'll handle it from here, now go. _Now!_" The shrine-maiden ordered. She whispered words under her breath. A raging fire with Kanji dancing around it erupted from her, only to strike the demons. They backed away, some dead, some skin licked by the fire and about to die. Kasumi hesitated, then slashed her way through the demons to find Ryu.

"Hayabusa!" She yelled as she saw him. He looked at her, then ran to her. She squeezed his arm and muttered something. Hayabusa's eyes widened in realisation.

"Kasumi! No!" But it was too late. They had already disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"She is back at work, Master." The blood-red headed man said. He was trembling with fear, as he stood in the throne room of the all powerful, cold-hearted, known in all dimensions but earth _Daemon Princeps._ The Emperor of evil, of sin of demons. Only son of King Daray, former king of the demons.

Kai. A shockingly handsome demon prince, who only knew suffering and pain.

"I have heard that The Huntress is protecting the _Electus. _She should have died, but I think Enya misunderstood my intentions. And you know that I really don't like that, at all, Cruentus." His deep, alluring voice would have made any woman's knees buckle.

Cruentus winced, "Master, I had thought that...-" Kai interrupted him.

"You _thought. _Cruentus. You heard my orders. I do _not _want her dead." He said calmly, then glared at him with his magnificent crimson eyes. . A shiver went to Cruentus's spine.

"I apologise...-"

"Don't." Kai cut him off. "I might as well kill her. She disobeyed me." Cruentus shuddered.

"Please, Master. I beg you...don't kill her, she will do as you tell!" He quickly said. Kai sighed, ran a finger through his messy black her, then keeping a calm composure, he said,

"This is the last time I hear that she disobeyed me. If I hear one day that she did not listen to me, I will burn her with the_ Ignem Inferni._" He laughed devilishly while Cruentus's face drained of all colour.

"Y-yes, Master." He then scurried away, terrified.

Kai waited until he was gone to pull out his _Crystallum_. It glowed, then a clear image of a sleeping Hitomi came into view. His lips twitched. It was ironic at how she looked so serene and innocent, while she _was _the Innocence. Not only that, but she was beautiful in all ways. Of course, the Prophecy had said it. And it was true. Looking at her for while longer, he couldn't help but think of his dead mother, who even loved him while she was closer to purity than any demons. He couldn't believe that his father had killed the only person who had truly loved him.

_Whatever. He's dead anyway too. _He thought bitterly.

Hitomi sighed, pleased to be engulfed by the warmth of her blanket. Kai allowed himself to smirk. One day she will be in The _Daemonum Terras._ She will finally join him, and that goddamn prophecy will be history. He would win. He had to.

_Tu mihi sola mei, Hitomi. _He thought, smirking evilly, _Tu mihi sola mei._

* * *

**A/N: KAI! :O He sounds so scary in this chapter. Anyway, here you are. Your demon prince is here for you. WILL KASUMI EVER TELL HER SECRET TO RYU? WHAT DOES MINGYU/ENYA MEAN? WHERE IS MY...never mind, here's my phone. WANT TO SEE MORE? KEEP REVIEWING.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	12. The Surprise

Chapter 11: The Surprise

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and_ Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Yay! Hayate is back in this chapter! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE talk about this story! It warms my heart to hear that you like it. Also, read my Author's Note at the bottom!:)**

* * *

** Jinan Yaoqiang International Airport - Tai'an - 11:37AM - 14/05/2013**

Hayate's brown eyes darted from side to side. All he saw was Chinese people bustling around the airport. Some late for their flights, some greeting the ones that just arrived. He didn't know why he was looking around; Ayane wasn't here. At least, not in the airport. He slowly creeped into the men's lavatories, to change into his shozoku. Afterwards, he thought about what Ayane had told him.

_She said the plane crashed in a forest. _He thought. Smiling, he disappeared in thin air.

**Somewhere in Tai'an - 11:45AM**

Hayate walked around the forest. There was not a trace of the plane anywhere. He sighed; maybe Ayane was dead after all.  
Something caught his attention. A crow's cry. He looked up, then ran to where the crow was probably perched. He gasped in horror at what he saw.  
Decaying bodies of Hajimon ninjas. All of them, dead. Some were missing limbs, hips, _heads._ The sight was frightening, and a twinge of panic ran through him. Something attacked Ayane's squad. It couldn't have been people. This was China, not Japan. He doubted that ninja lived here in secret. _Something _attacked them, that _something _wasn't natural.

A growl snapped him out of his thoughts. He drew out his katana, only to meet the golden eyes of six very attractive women. He frowned and blinked, while they gave him looks of pure hunger.

"Hey, there," The blonde one purred, making Hayate cringe, "what's a handsome lad like you doing here?" Her European heritage was evident.

The Wind scowled, tightening his hold on the weapon, "who are you?"

The red-headed one laughed, but it wasn't light; it was devious.

"He's so not into you, Duvessa. He's more into red-heads; like me." She licked her lips suggestively.

Duvessa scowled, then snorted, "as if, Sayeh."

The dark-skinned one laughed, "He likes me, it's obvious."

The one with brown hair snorted, "right, Deidre. Like everyone does." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Deidre gave her a murderous look, before rolling her eyes and setting them on Hayate, who's frown deepened. The blue-haired woman took three steps towards him.

"Tresa, what the hell are you doing?" The brown-haired one asked. Tresa snorted, then took three more steps.

"None of your business, Darcy." She spat back. Darcy scowled, strode towards her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop it, he's got a freaking weapon. He could slash us with that!" She said. Tresa kept advancing, ignoring her. Suddenly, a ball of red energy stroke her. The three other women's eyes widened in shock. A dark chuckle was heard, and a woman with dark skin, similar to Deidre's, stepped out with a sword in her hand. The six women growled.

"Andra," Sayeh spat. Hayate turned to look at her. She was also shockingly beautiful, but didn't have a crazed look in her eyes.

"In person," Andra dramatically bowed, "you know, it's not really nice to try and jump a human." She laughed, "Especially when it's demon whores like you." Duvessa let out another growl.

"You're no better than us." She said. Andra scowled.

"Demons of your specie should not exist." She spat. That was the last straw for Deidre. She raced towards Andra like an animal and pounced on her. Andra was quick. She dodged her, to quickly plant Bloody Lolita in her back. The demon cried out in pain, then fell on the ground. Darcy ran to her, then glared at Andra.

"You killed her!" She yelled, making The Huntress smirk.

"So?" She huffed, "you Succubi are all the same. Whoring around, fucking stupid, dressing like sluts," She smirked when the succubi scowled, "too bad I'm done playing. Hey, you!" She called Hayate. The Wind stared at her. Andra rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so aloof. Let's go, already." She said, yawning, and slinging her sword over her shoulders. Bloody Lolita glowed red in protest, but Andra ignored it, then grabbed Hayate's hand. What the succubi didn't realise, was that she had enclosed them in a magical cover. They hollered and tried to change into their original forms, but Andra just laughed it off, walking away with Hayate behind her. The young clan leader frowned as he looked at her. There was something about her that bugged him, but he just remained silent. He didn't know where she was bringing him, but he thought he should thank her for saving him from...succubi?

"Checking me out?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was looking at him with a smirk.

"No." He said, flatly.

"That's funny, because I could literally feel your eyes on my ass. Are you sure you weren't checking me out?"Andra asked again. Hayate rolled his eyes.

"Andra, right?" The Huntress nodded, "where are we going?"

"You came looking for your sister, right?" Andra asked, making Hayate's eyes widen in surprise, "yeah. I'm bringing you to her, something wrong?" She asked again. Hayate shook his head.

"Good. Let's move out."

* * *

**Somewhere in Yokosuka - 12:50PM**

Being the ninja princess of the Mugen Tenshin clan, Kasumi never had someone yell at her unless Hayate or her parents. Others had to deal with the rage of Shiden, her father himself. He was protective of his daughter, like any father.

There was an exception, though.

Hayabusa was the one who yelled at her, for mainly doing very stupid things. Like the time she wanted to follow Hayate, but Ryu had believed that he was dead. He yelled and smacked her for being irrational, stupid, and other various things. But this time, he yelled at her for listening to Momiji and getting away, leaving the village unprotected.

"Are you out of your mind, Kasumi?! Did you see the amount of demons there were? Momiji is going to die in there!" He yelled, furious with her. Kasumi didn't meet his eyes. Instead, her fingers were dancing in the water, playing with the koi fish in it.

"Kasumi? Listen!"

Kasumi looked at him, "no." She answered flatly, then returned to the fish. Hayabusa blinked.

"What?"

"I said no. I was only following orders, Hayabusa." Ryu scowled under his mask.

"We have to get back." He ignored her glare, and started to make his way back. Kasumi cried his name, tried to threaten him, but it was useless. He would still continue. She pouted. There was only one thing to do.  
Running in light steps, she jumped on The Dragon Ninja's back, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Hayabusa's eyes widened, and he gritted his teeth. He tried to pry her off him, but her hold tightened. He sighed.

"Let go, Kasumi." He said.

"No," she replied.

"Kasumi, let go!" He growled.

"No." She answered stubbornly.

"Kasumi..."

"I will only let go when you listen to me." She whispered in his ear. The Ultimate Ninja rubbed his face with his hands, then nodded. Kasumi smiled, then slowly unwrapped herself from him. Hayabusa leaned over a tree and looked at her expectantly.

"Momiji told me to get to you and leave. She didn't have the heart of seeing us die, so she told me to grab you and leave. I'm sorry, Hayabusa, but she was right. I didn't want to lose..." She trailed off, realising her mistake. Hayabusa stared at her.

"You," she bit her lip, and twirled a strand of her hair nervously. Ryu didn't reply, he still stared at her. In his mind, he tried to find a reason for them to go back, but Kasumi looked so miserable when she talked about losing him, that he didn't have the heart to say no. He sighed, removed his mask to wrap his arms around her. Unconsciously, she pressed a small, but unnoticeable kiss on his chest, then blushed furiously when her protector did the same on her head.

* * *

**Tai'an - 1:00PM**

"You're terrible at this, Hitomi."

Hitomi laughed at her friend's antics, who only scowled in return. Leifang was teaching her how to make fish plait on her hair, to which Hitomi failed miserably. Unfortunately for Ayane, she was also dragged into this, while little Mei Lin tried to braid her short light purple hair, claiming that it was 'too straight'.

"Well, sorry, Leifang. Not everyone is as skilled as you are." Hitomi responded, tugging at her dark brown hair. Leifang swatted it away, then glared playfully.

"Can I go, now?" Ayane asked, rolling her eyes.

"No! Mei Lin is not done!" Mei Lin replied. A smile made its way on her lips.

"We'll only go when Hitomi gets it. Or maybe when... _that girl_ are finished with lunch." Leifang said, emphasising Mingyu. Ayane scowled in agreement.

"I'm sure the food has poison in it," Ayane whispered. Leifang snickered.

"Probably." She replied. The two girls weren't very close, but they both agreed on certain things; such as Mingyu's intolerable behavior towards them. Mingyu's despicable hair. Mingyu's this, Mingyu's that...you get the point.

Hitomi smacked their arms, receiving a glare from them, "stop being mean. Mingyu isn't the nicest person, but she agreed to give you her room, Ayane." She said. Both Ayane and Leifang snorted.

"Hi, ladies. I'm in the urgency of needing a training partner. Who would like to volunteer?" Eliot asked, walking up to them. As if on command, Ayane raised her hand up and jogged to grab his arm. Mei Lin pouted, while Hitomi and Leifang gave each other a knowing glance and smirk.

"Let's go, I can't take listening to Leifang moaning about her hair." She whispered to Eliot. He chuckled, and they walked to the training grounds.

Hitomi, Leifang and Mei Lin started giggling.

"She likes him so much!" Leifang beamed. Hitomi grinned back.

"I know. It's a bit like you and Jann Lee!" She said. The Chinese's eyes widened before she lunged at her German friend. The Karate master squealed, and they started to chase around like children. Unable to keep her happiness, Mei Lin joined them.

"Hey, Hitomi! I brought something for you!" Andra called from inside.

"I am not a_ something_!" A voice snapped. The laughter died out as Hitomi's heart stopped. Standing in front of her, was the man she'd dreamed about almost every night. The man she thought she'd never see again. The man who's voice could make her knee's buckle.

Standing in front of her was Hayate, the man she had fallen in love with.

Nobody could stop the cry of joy that erupted from her, as she ran towards him and wrapped her legs around him, making him stumble and fall with her on top of him.

"Hayate! You're here!"

* * *

**A/N: Aww! A KasumiXRyu and HitomiXHayate moment!:)**

**Anyway, THE ADVENTURE STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:) (AT LEAST FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR ME TO CONTINUE ;))))**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	13. The Escape

Chapter 12: The Escape

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA._ I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Five reviews already?!O.O Some people are excited! Oh yeah, the adventure starts here, remember? EEP! I AM SO EXCITED!X) I HOPE YOU ARE TOO!:)**

* * *

Hayate stared at Hitomi with wide eyes. Disbelief was written all over his face, mixed with something else, joy. He thought he would cry all over again. _She _was alive. _She _was healthy. _She _was smiling and hugging him. _She was alive._ The Wind wrapped his arms around her, tightening his hold on her. Just to make sure she was real.

"I can't believe you're here! You have no idea..." She sniffled, "you have no idea of how much I missed you." And then she was crying. Hayate sat her up and looked at her. Never mind her tears, she looked healthy, had colour in her cheeks and wasn't ghostly pale. She was just normally pale, her headband still in her hair. Since the fifth _Dead Or Alive _tournament, he had to recognise that he missed her enormously. Although, _MIST_ and_ DOATEC_ was constantly on his mind, he also had a small place for Hitomi.

"Hitomi, don't cry. Remember what Sensei had taught us?" He asked, holding her shoulders up. Hitomi rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Weinen ist nicht eine Schwäche, aber es bedeutet nicht, dass es getan werden die ganze Zeit hat." _Crying is not a weakness, but it does not mean that it has to be done all the time. _She replied in quick German. This brought a smile to the clan leader's face.

"And..." He dragged. Hitomi giggled.

"Essen sachertorte ist etwas, dass Sie sollten aufhören." _Eating sachertorte is something that you should stop doing. _She answered between giggles. Andra raised an eyebrow when Hayate laughed, but smirked when she saw her eyes turned pink _What do we have here? Pink? That's new..._ She thought, her smirk widening. Ayane and Eliot ran in.

"What is all the commotion-...Master Hayate?!" Ayane exclaimed, eyes widening. Hayate's probably matched.

"Imouto ga, anata wa daijōbuda!" _Little sister, you're alright! _Hayate exclaimed, stood and pulled her into a hug. Ayane stiffened, then relaxed. Eliot just smiled at them.

"Oniisan..." _Big brother... _She whispered inaudibly. Hitomi, however heard, and a soft smile made its way onto her delicate features. Growing up, she had always wanted a sibling. Someone she could call _bruder _or s_chwester. _Although, she didn't mind being an only child, but she did feel a twinge of envy when Ayane called Hayate _Oniisan_.

"What brings you here, Master?" Ayane asked, pulling away.

"One of the ninjas in your squad came back horribly injured. I was extremely worried, so I came to look for you." Hayate responded. Ayane stared at him in complete disbelief, then held back her anger. _He left the village for me?! _She thought. Leifang was staring at Hayate, then back at Hitomi, then Hayate, then Hitomi again. Then a huge grin spread out on her face, then she catches Andra's smirk. She cannot contain her giggle anymore.  
Jann Lee, who had been watching her for a while, tapped her shoulder gently.

"Dàodǐ shì shénme?" _What the hell? _He asked in Chinese. Leifang just laughed

"Shénme yě méiyǒu." _Nothing. _She replied. Jann Lee stared at her curiously, then shrugged and looked away. Hitomi caught her eye. Leifang just giggled while pointing to her eyes, then to her head. Hitomi's brows furrowed in confusion. She copied her actions several times, then realised with horror, what she meant. She ran to the nearby bathroom with Leifang running behind her. She gasped as she saw her eyes were as pink as the headband on her head.  
Leifang came in grinning widely, while Hitomi turned to glare at her.

"It's not funny!" She snapped, then pouted. Leifang chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing because of that!" She replied. Hitomi pressed her palms to her eyes, attempting to return them to blue again, failing miserably.

"Well do you know why it's this colour?" Hitomi asked, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Well, I know that red is anger. Purple is sadness or worry. Orange is fear. Yellow is curiosity. White is when you're happy, and black is when Mingyu is around." Leifang replied, leaning against the door frame and smiling slyly.

"And..." Hitomi urged.

"I'm guessing, just guessing, woman! Do not get angry!" The Chinese paused, "pink only appeared when that hot guy came in." She lifted her hands in defense, seeing her friend's glare, "so pink should mean..." She paused again, "_Love! _You're in love, Hitomi!" Leifang squealed. The Karate master's eyes widened as her face grew hot. She shoved Leifang, then looked away.

"I do not! He's just a..." Hitomi started, but Leifang cut her off.

"..._a friend? _You're a terrible liar, Hitomi. It's in your eyes, no pun intended," She snickered, "_the _Hitomi Buchfink does not go around jumping on guys that aren't family. I didn't see you do that to Jann Lee." She ended. Hitomi felt her face redden by the second.

"I didn't feel that for him for years, Leifang! And well, my father calls him son, so... I guess he's my brother." She mumbled. Leifang snorted.

"Well you sure as hell don't treat him like it." She said, then walked back to the living room, leaving Hitomi staring at the door in disbelief. Sighing, she turned around and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were still pink.

_Maybe Leifang is right. Maybe I still do love Hayate. _She thought placing a hand over her heart.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Kai stared at his _Crystallum _frowning. Hitomi's eyes cleared of any sadness when she saw that man and leaped into his arms. That had made his blood boil, but he promised himself to stay calm. _But still. Why would the Innocence in person let herself be touched by a puny human like him? Now his foul human smell is all around her._ He growled when he saw him tighten his arms around her.

"Master?"

Kai closed his hand over his precious object, then turned around. Five disheveled-looking women came into view, two of them holding one up. He stared at that one for a while longer, before the two women let her fall to the ground, unresponsive.

"Is she dead?" Kai asked, already knowing the answer. The women shifted uncomfortably.

"The Huntress, Master-..." Duvessa started, but Kai cut her off.

"I said, is she dead? Are you deaf?" He asked icily. Duvessa winced and pushed Sayeh forward. Giving her a glare, she approached the throne.

"Yes, she is. The Huntress cornered us and provoked us-..."

"...while you got distracted by a human..." Kai interrupted. Sayeh swallowed thickly.

"Y-yes...then she killed Deidre-..."

"Because she was stupid enough to have listened to her." He interrupted again.

"Then the Huntress, she-..." Sayeh gasped as an invisible force lifted her in the air. There was a heavy pressure on her throat, as exactly eleven blue swords surrounded her. Her eyes widened, as fear ran through her. The rest of the succubi were in the same situation.

Kai started chuckling, "I should send you to where your sister is for disobeying me." The pressure on their throats were getting heavier, and breathing started to get more and more difficult.

"Lord-...!" They screamed in agony as one of the burning swords slashed their backs. Tresa wasn't as fortunate, as another two swords slashed her. Her scream was the loudest. Kai almost looked nonchalant. He wasn't even looking at them, as he was staring at Hitomi and her friend arguing.

"Tresa, I thought you were the eldest? The _wisest?_" He chuckled evilly, "although, you wanted that human. You let your blood-lust control you! And the only person who controls you is _me._" He growled as Tresa's body became even more unrecognisable. Her once beautiful face was then scarred, deformed. Her body was bloody. Her electric blue hair was covered in blood.

"Pl-please, Lord! Don't kill our sister!" Duvessa cried. Kai stared as Hitomi's smiling face came in his mind, and he calmed instantly. He dropped the women, who fell with a thud. Duvessa quickly ran to Tresa and checked her pulse. She sighed in relief; it was still there, but faintly.

"Two chances. Not more, not less." Kai said, sitting back down. The succubi nodded, lifting Tresa, and the others trying to take Deidre up, but the Demon Prince stopped them, "leave her here. I need her. Now leave." He said shortly. They nodded weakly, then sauntered out of the throne room. Kai turned and stared at his Crystallum. Just as Leifang had said,

"_Love! _You're in love, Hitomi!"

Blood boiling in his veins, Kai turned to the deceased Deidre with a smirk,

"_Sta nunc tuas iussisti domine. Et sta placeat Domino._" He chanted. Deidre started to glow, then a scream erupted from her. There she stood, her eyes pitch black, looking at Kai, expressionless.

"_Mihi hie placet, domine_." She replied, making Kai grin from ear to ear. He stared at his Crystallum, where two ninjas seemed to have walked for hours...

* * *

**Somewhere in Yokosuka - 4:09PM**

It has now been four hours and a few minutes since Kasumi and Hayabusa had been hiding in the forest. Fortunately, they could eat because of Hayabusa's fishing skills, but the water was not drinkable, so they didn't have anything to drink. It was fine for The Dragon Ninja, but Kasumi could barely keep it up because of her pregnancy. Today, she was one month pregnant, and started to feel the symptoms of it. She was currently obsessed with food, had wanted to lie down just after an hour of walking, complained that her back was hurting, and had found herself snapping at Hayabusa more than once. It was getting more and more difficult to keep her secret, but she was not going to tell him, not yet. She feels terrible, as every muscle in her body felt extremely sore.  
Hayabusa was more and more confused by her action. Kasumi was a normally energetic kunoichi who knew what she was doing, but her sudden acts of fatigue made him very suspicious.  
Kasumi stopped walking as they reached a pond.

"I can't do this anymore, Hayabusa. Can we...can we stop for a minute or two?" The Ultimate Ninja sighed. He was feeling quite tired too, so he nodded, then removed his mask. Kasumi plopped down next to him and looked at the pond. She blinked as she saw the same koi fish that she was playing with earlier. She looked at Ryu, who had closed his eyes.

"Hayabusa?"

He opened his eyes.

"We're walking in circles. This same fish I was playing with hours ago, here it is again." She said. Hayabusa sighed, face-palming.

"We have to find shelter. It's getting quite dark, anyway. We can't be too careful with these...creatures around." He said. Kasumi looked at him tiredly. She unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think happened to Momiji?" She whispered. Ryu sighed.

"I have no idea, Kasumi. I honestly don't..." He whispered back. Kasumi felt her heart sink. She knew that Momiji's older sister, Kureha, had been Ryu's childhood best friend. Losing her had probably been extremely painful. So losing Momiji would double the pain that he had felt. She had always wondered if Kureha was still alive, he would have married her. The caring was mutual, so why not? Kasumi's heart sank even deeper. She knew it would have happened if she wasn't dead.

_But she is, Kasumi! She is dead! _A voice inside her hissed. But she dismissed the thought. She couldn't be happy of someone's death; especially Kureha. With that, she fell asleep, curled up on Ryu's side.

...

"Kasumi! Mewosamasu! Isoide!" _Wake up! Hurry! _Ryu's violent shaking woke her up from a dreamless sleep. She rubbed her eyes and was greeted with a gigantic demon, similar looking to a bull. She screamed, horrified, but was completely speechless when Hayabusa swept her off her feet and started jumping from tree to tree. She begged him to let her down, but was always cut off by a stern "no". Looking anywhere but behind, she started scanning the grounds for any shelter. She spotted a cave, well covered by trees.

"Hayabusa! The cave!" She yelled over the beast's roars. Hayabusa ran as fast as he could, then dropped Kasumi next to the cave. She ran in, expecting Ryu to follow her, but he was outside, holding off the beast with his Dragon Sword. His guard unfortunately broke, and the beast was ready to strike when a kunai stroke the beasts middle finger. Hayabusa started to run towards the cave, just as rocks started falling in front of the cave. Kasumi hollered at him to run quicker, and just as a huge boulder fell to completely conceal the cave, Hayabusa jumped in, falling in Kasumi's arms. They watched in horror as the beast tried to break through, but it was as if an invisible wall blocked it. After a few minutes, the pounding stopped. Still wrapped around each other, the two ninjas released their breathing simultaneously. Then, realising their closeness, Kasumi blushed and pulled away.

* * *

**Back In Tai'an**

Hitomi and Hayate were happily chatting away with each other, while Leifang and Ayane sent murderous glares to Mingyu. Mei Lin was telling a story to Eliot and Jann Lee, which they found quite interesting. Andra claimed she didn't feel well and didn't show up for dinner. Although, Hitomi didn't look completely comfortable. She felt an intense gaze on her, and suddenly, the nightmares of last night resurfaced. She shivered in fear, never mind her green jacket.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" Hayate asked, concerned. Hitomi snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm fine. I'm just...you know, spacing out as usual." That wasn't a lie. Hitomi constantly spaced out when Hayate was around. It was quite odd, but she didn't think much of it. A pain suddenly hit her head, and she cried out. Hayate held her shoulders.

"Hitomi? Hitomi are you alright?!" He asked, but she just screamed. Her pupils turned into a blinding shade of white as she slowly whispered the words,

"_Ira sex Succubis est retro. Tempus perdere._"

Suddenly, an Andra with wide eyes slid the door open.

"We have to get the fuck out of here!" She urged. An explosion erupted from somewhere. Leifang screamed in terror, as Andra made a slash in the wall with her sword. Bloody Lolita glowed red in alert. And the slash exposed a white light.

"Come on! Shit, what are you waiting for?!" She cried. Leifang hesitated, then ran in the mysterious light. Jann Lee was next, then Eliot, with Mei Lin attached to his leg. Mingyu jumped in, much to Andra's anger. Ayane was next. Hayate was about to jump, when he noticed that Hitomi was still motionless, her pupils white, whispering the same words.

"_Ira sex Succubis est retro. Tempus perdere._"

"Hitomi! Wake up, Hitomi! We're in danger!" He yelled, just as the door burst open, with four women that he saw earlier.

"Lover boy!" Duvessa squealed.

"And the _Electus._" Sayeh growled.

"Double jackpot!" The one he's never heard talk once said. Hayate swept Hitomi off her feet, then jumped in the light. The women growled at Andra, who just sneered at them, then disappeared in the light.

* * *

**A/N: Crappiest ending ever!**

**Sorry if you don't like the ending very much. I was feeling lazy. But oh well, I hoped you liked it as a whole!**

**WHERE DID OUR HEROES GO?! WHY WAS KAI SO JEALOUS? WHAT DID HE DO TO DEIDRE? By the way, did you like the Succubi? I didn't name the last one, because she doesn't talk at all, only occasionally. Her name is Parodia and she has black hair and pale skin. THE ADVENTURE STARTS BY THE PORTAL! EEP!:D Any thoughts on the HitomiXHayate moment?:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	14. The Three Minxes - Part One

Chapter 13: The Three Minxes - Part One

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: How did you guys guess that I wanted 50 reviews? Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH!:D I am aiming for 100 reviews, or even more for this story...;) Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

**-Dream-**

_Hitomi shook as the same place where she saw the young boy reappeared. It was beautiful, as always, but Hitomi did not find herself trusting the surroundings. They seemed suspicious. She took cautious steps forward, just as a familiar voice called her._

_"Hitomi?"_

_Her blood ran cold as she tensed. She didn't dare turn around, and slowly, she continued to walk forward._

_"Hitomi, child, are you alright?"_

_At 'child', she relaxed, but then, her body tensed again. This time, out of anger._

_"You!" She hissed at the similar looking woman. Her eyes kept softening and hardening at the sight of her beautiful white eyes. Not that they could be seen. The Angel just blinked at her._

_"You're the one who did this to my eyes! You're the one who initiated this! I-I, I never wanted to be a girl with super powers who would save the universe! I was just a simple girl who accompanied her friend to a place, but you had to ruin everything! Now my life is in danger! In danger! I could die, and my parents...my parents..." Suddenly, she burst into tears. The idea of never seeing her parents again killed her.  
The Angel felt a pang to her heart, but ignored it and slowly floated to Hitomi, taking her face in her hands. Hitomi writhed and tried to struggle out of her grasp, but the woman's grip was firm._

_"You, child, are not going to die. Never say that! Not only your life is in danger; the entire universe's too," Her eyes softened, "You have to believe in yourself. You are going to win, do you understand?" She asks. Hitomi didn't have the time to respond, as slowly, a thud snapped her out of her trance._

**-End of Dream-**

"Aah!" Leifang screeched, falling on her rear. Jann Lee was not so lucky and fell face-first. Mei Lin was fortunately still in Mingyu's arms, shielded from any harm, but Mingyu almost broke her back because of the impact. Ayane, blessed with her ninja skills, rolled on the floor, then landed, only for Eliot to fall on top of her. Hayate was less fortunate, between carrying Hitomi and rolling on the floor, he had almost fractured his shoulder bone. Andra, never mind her huge sword, landed gracefully.

Everyone grunted and groaned in pain, until Hitomi's eyes snapped open.

"Hitomi..." Hayate said, tucking a brown lock behind her ear. She smiled tiredly and sat up to look at her surroundings. Fog. Nothing could be seen but fog. Hitomi frowned.

"Where are we?" She asked. Everyone visibly shrugged, while Andra's frown deepened even more.

"We were supposed to be in _Saccra. _Where the hell did Lolita bring us?" Andra asked to no one in particular. The sword didn't glow, didn't do anything, just sat on Andra's back. The Huntress frowned, and knew there was no way to go back.

"We have a slight problem." Andra sighed. Leifang looked at her.

"What _slight _problem?" She asked. Everyone then stared at her, curiosity in their eyes.

"Well, Lolita doesn't work in this area, I'm guessing. Or else she'd be glowing red at my little insult." She responded. Leifang let out a horrified shriek while Mei Lin buried her face in her hands. The others just stared, confused.

"We're not going home!" Mei Lin announced, shaking her head in her hands. Mingyu tightened her hold on the little girl. Eliot, who stopped apologising repeatedly to Ayane for basically tackling her, frowned in Andra's direction.

"So basically, your sword brought us in an unknown place? But why?" Eliot asked, raising a slim blond eyebrow. Andra shrugged. Ayane scowled.

"Whatever. We should get going anyway." She said. The group gaped at her.

"What?" Ayane asked, "you don't expect me to stay here, right?"

"Ayane's right," Hitomi's hoarse voice resounded, "we should look for some sort of exit or something. Besides," She continued, pulling away from Hayate's arms completely, "We have nothing to lose since everything looks the same." She ended. Everyone stared at her hesitantly, before Mingyu said,

"I agree. We'll be doing nothing here, anyway." She said. Ayane sent her a glare, but Eliot seemed to smile at her idea.

"So it's decided. We're leaving this spot." He stood. Jann Lee looked slightly hesitant again, so out of annoyance, Leifang tugged his arm towards her. She pulled him down so she could whisper.

"Bùyào niángniang qiāng, zhìshǎo, bùshì xiànzài!" _Don't be a sissy, at least, not now! _She hissed. Jann Lee glared at her.

"Bàituō, wǒ shì niángniang qiāng ma? Wǒ bùshì yīgèrén dào xī yīkǒu lěngqì, dāng tā tīng shuō wǒmen bùnéng huí jiā. Nǐ jiào wǒ niángniang qiāng? Jiǎnchá nǐ de tóu, Leifang." _Please, I'm being the sissy? I'm not the one who gasped when she heard that we couldn't go home. And you're calling me a sissy? Get your head checked, Leifang. _He spat back.

"Bùyào, nǐ gǎn jiào wǒ dǎnxiǎoguǐ!" _Don't you dare call me a sissy! _Leifang replied, her face red.

"Ràng wǒ. Niángniang qiāng" _Make me. Sissy. _Jann Lee dared, smirking. That was the last straw for Leifang, her blood was boiling. _That stupid jerk! _She lunged at him, knocking him onto the floor and started yelling profanities at him in Chinese. Jann Lee was no better, and yelled every foul word he could. Andra started laughing, while Eliot ran to them, horrified by their language.

"Stop, stop it you two! Budai! What in the world is wrong with both of you? You're acting like children, while you're older than me!" Holding Leifang by the waist, he tried to pull her away. Mingyu's jaw clenched, as her eyes reddened slightly. Ayane didn't seem to like it better. Finally, the British managed to pull the Chinese beauty way from Jann Lee, who's chest heaved in anger.

"You! I'm not done with you!" Leifang yelled, her face still red. Jann Lee scowled at her.

"Bring it on, _princess_." He smirked, when she desperately tried to writhe away from Eliot.

Hitomi's eyes shone green in jealousy. _Their relationship is only blooming more an more. Why can't I have that? Why does Hayate only see me as a sister? _She thought. Her heart broke slightly. _I do still have feelings for him. __Leifang was right. _She looked up at Hayate with a mix of longing and sadness. Her eyes turned a dark shade of purple, almost black.  
As if feeling her gaze on him, Hayate looked down, but only met Hitomi's headband. He knew she was staring, but turned away.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" He asked. Hitomi nodded meekly, but did not meet his eyes. Hayate sighed and silently pulled away from her. He didn't miss the slight whimper she gave when he did so. Andra, who was glaring at her sword, sighed and said.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

**Somewhere in Yokosuka**

Kasumi shivered as the gust of wind went in a little more. It was night, and both her and Hayabusa were in a cave, with neither food, nor water. Normally Kasumi could make five days without a single crumb, but the effects of her pregnancy seemed to have gotten stronger. She caught herself falling asleep many times. Hayabusa had told her to stay awake, to keep herself guarded, but the dehydration started to take its toll. Kasumi sighed, extremely tired. Her bump was still unnoticeable. Momiji had told her it would come by the fourth month.

"We can't stay here, Hayabusa." Kasumi whispered. Hayabusa sighed.

"We can't leave either, Kasumi. What if one of those creatures live in the depths of this cave?" He asked, running a hand through his brown hair.

"But what if it isn't? What if we're wasting our time here?" Kasumi shot back. Hayabusa sent her a cold glare.

"Stop being stubborn, Kasumi. We have nothing to lose by being here." He said. His glare made her blood boil, and suddenly, she was angry.

"And we have nothing to lose if we leave! Naze anata wa, ichido no tame ni watashi ni Hayabusa-san o kikou to shinai?" _Why won't you listen to me for once, Hayabusa? _She asked, her face red.

"We're staying." He stated coldly, standing. Kasumi stood at eye-level with him.

"We're leaving." She replied, as coldly.

"We're staying!" Hayabusa yelled, nostrils flaring.

"We're leaving!" Kasumi yelled back, her amber eyes darker.

"Watashitachi. Desu. Tomaru" _We. Are. Staying. _Hayabusa said icily, emphasising each word.

"Watashitachi. Desu. Nokosu." _We. Are. Leaving. _Kasumi replied, as icily. The tension was evident. They both knew they were acting like children, but would not give up. Not just yet.

After minutes of a terrifying stare-down, you could imagine how shocked Kasumi's expression had been when Hayabusa leaned in, pressing his lips to her own.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Leifang moaned, defeated. Hours have been passing, as the small party had been walking straight. They were extremely tired, and Mei Lin was complaining for the need of water. She wasn't the only one. Hitomi had almost fallen over, if Jann Lee wasn't there to straighten her up.

"For once, princess, I agree." Jann Lee said.

"Don't call me that!" Leifang shot, glaring at him.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Ayane yelled, glaring at the two Chinese. An increasingly painful headache took over her, making her quickly irritable, "I have kunais and I am not afraid of using them at all." She continued, showing a dagger. That shut them up.

"What is that?" Hitomi asked again, pointing to a bright blue light.

Curious, the group slowly approached the light, excitement growing in their veins. Suddenly, Hitomi's eyes turned bright white. She smiled instantly and started jogging towards the light.

"What the hell? Hitomi!" Leifang called.

"Hitomi!" Hayate called too. His worry and dread of what could happen to her returned. _He couldn't lose her. Not again._ "Hitomi! Warten!" _Wait! _He called again. She, however did not listen and continued to run. The others gave each other worried looks and ran towards it too.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, jaws hitting the floor as a woman, next to Hitomi with spiky short blond hair, blue eyes and white gown stared back at them, her eyes full of amusement.

"Tina?!" Leifang exclaimed. Tina grinned at them.

"Hey y'all! How ya doing?" She waved at them to come closer. Obeying, the small party approached her. It was indeed Tina, her breasts basically dangling out of her gown. Both her and Hitomi were seated on a cloud. Hitomi looked almost angelic, sleeping soundly on Tina's lap.

"Is she asleep?" Mingyu asked. Tina nodded stiffly.

"Yes. There's a reason why, ya know. She isn't supposed to hear anything." She said, stroking the brunette's hair. Hitomi sighed contently, shifted and resumed her sleep.

"What isn't she supposed to hear?" Eliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, about the Map." Tina replied quietly. Andra glared at her.

"Well, what Map?!" She requested impatiently. Tina returned the glare.

"I'm not really Tina. I roughly look like her, so the Electus right here," She pointed to Hitomi, "turned me into your American friend. Don't ask how, I have no clue." She paused, "anyway, they are two others like me in this area-..." Hayate cut her off.

"Wait, _Electus_? Am I missing something here?" He asked. Ayane frowned.

"Right..." She dragged, "we haven't told him about her yet." She winced when her half-brother gave her a glare.

"Tell me _what _about her? What is going on?" He asked, nostrils flaring. Eliot put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell him," He volunteered, dragging Hayate by his arm, far from the group. Ayane sent him a thankful look before looking at Tina and awaiting an explanation.

"Okay...as I said, there are two others like me. I'm a _Muliercula, _a Minx." She said.

"We can see that," Jann Lee snickered. Leifang glared at him.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"Whatever!" 'Tina' snapped, "anyway, they are two others like me in this area, waiting for you, waiting for _her. _To give you pieces of the Map. Since I'm not an uptight bitch like they are, I'll give it to you without giving you a challenge. Yes, there are challenges that they will give to you. Three, in fact, but I'm very, _very _bored, so, here," A piece of sepia paper landed in Leifang's hands, "you're the one who she trusts the most, so when she wakes up, explain everything to her. But leave out the part of me being here; she must absolutely _not _know I gave you this. She must not know I exist." She said, sternly looking at her.

"But what are we supposed to tell her, then? That some giant koi fish gave it to us?" Leifang asked, dryly.

"No! Tell her you found it when she fell asleep, or whatever." 'Tina' said.

"Okay, but just a question," Andra asked, "is she going to sleep when we talk to the others too?"

"Yes, but just when they introduce themselves. When they're finished, they will give her back to complete the challenge and _if _you survive, then she'll fall asleep again, and then they will give you the piece of the Map. And then it's up to you." The minx replied, stroking Hitomi's brown hair.

"Wait," Mingyu interrupted, "_if _we survive? What the hell does that mean?" She asked, her eyes wide. Mei Lin got closer to her. 'Tina' glared at her.

"Like I said, those minxes call themselves bitch and bitchiest. In other words _Acantha _and _Achlys _are very evil. Don't trust them, hell, don't trust Achlys. That one is bitchiest." She said, sneering. Hitomi stirred.

"Poo. She's waking up, quickly, take her!" 'Tina' screeched. Jann Lee quickly took her in his arms, just as the minx started to fade.

"Wait! What's your name?!" Leifang called.

"Adara! Good luck, people! Oh and call me when you need me!" She called back, then disappeared in thin air.

"Where did the minx go?" Eliot asked, walking back. Hayate looked completely distraught, he then stared at the stirring Hitomi in disbelief. He wanted to say something, but just held his tongue.

"Hayate, she's way too heavy for me, take her." Jann Lee managed to say, struggling to keep Hitomi up. Hayate snapped out of his state and jogged towards her and caught her just as she was sinking to the floor. She opened her blue eyes to meet Hayate's brown ones.

"Hi," She whispered, smiling. Hayate couldn't help but return the smile. He couldn't believe that beneath this beautiful, innocent girl, was a powerful asset to this world, a person who was to save the world. Thousands of question swam in his head, but he restrained them from tumbling out his mouth. Right now she wasn't the _Electus. _To him, right now, she was Hitomi, one of the few women who could coax a smile out of him.

"Hi, sleepy head," He teased, ruffling her hair. She pouted and smoothed it back, swatting his hand away. He chuckled and turned to Andra, who had a smirk that he wanted to wipe off.

"Well, let's go find those two, unless lover boy and lover girl right here want to stay here and continue the barf-like actions from _Romeo and Juliette_." She snickered. Leifang, Ayane and Jann Lee burst out laughing, while Hitomi's face turned beet red. Mei Lin couldn't stop the giggles erupting from her and Hayate had a look that screamed murder. Eliot managed to contain his laughter, but his wide grin gave away. Mingyu was too busy swooning over him.

"Andra!" Hayate called, angry.

"You know, it's wrong to call another girl's name while you have another one in your arms," Andra teased, making the group double with laughter. Hitomi hid her face in embarrassment, trying to calm her heartbeat down, while Hayate almost lunged at The Huntress.

_This is going to be long if Andra continues like that, _She thought. Nevertheless, she couldn't calm her heartbeat, especially when Hayate tightened his hold on her. _Curse my teenage hormones! I'm an adult for pie's sake! _

* * *

**A/N: Hi**

**So many arguments! Leifang and Jann Lee should get married already. Ryu kissed Kasumi! Finally! SHEESH, I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! And AWW! HITOMI! YOU'RE TOO ADORABLE... Oh, just to specify, I AM a girl. A guy would not swooning over fluff, UNLESS, they're gay.  
How's the idea of a Sequel to you guys and girls?;)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	15. The Three Minxes -Part Two-The Challenge

Chapter 14: The Three Minxes - Part Two - The Challenge

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: SO, I know this is VERY EARLY TO TALK ABOUT, but I'm thinking about making a Sequel for this story. I might give you an extra chapter, a teaser for the end of this story. Like it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts in reviews;)**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"You missed _again_?!" Kai hissed at the Crystallum, "they were _vulnerable_! How could you _miss_ such an easy target?!" The succubi winced at his voice.

"Master, The...The Huntress, she-..." Sayeh started, but was cut short.

"I don't give a devil's _shit_ if Andra stroke again! What I want is the _Electus_! Capturing one girl! Is it so hard to do that for you _whores_?!" He yelled, "Enya is doing a better job than you, by keeping close and making them believe she's on their side! That's the thing with you succubi, _you don't think. All_ you want is sex and blood. I should've killed you after your first mistake." He ended, eliciting a shudder from them. Kai drew out his sword, a thick, ancient one, adorned with beautiful gems and stones. Mostly rubies and onyxes designs at its base. He smirked as the succubi's eyes went round, probably awed by the beauty of the sword and terrified of what could be done with it.

"This is the last time I hear of your failure!" Kai shouted, "your ancestors could make one tremble by one look they'd give. The Six Succubi of the Dark Circle," he scoffed, "one dead, the other one seriously injured. You should be ashamed of yourselves; you are a pity to your line and kind! Next time, you will die. _Understood_?" He boomed. The succubi nodded, trembling, and Kai closed his fist over the precious stone. He unclenched it to look at Hitomi, who's face was lit up with a heart-warming smile. Kai's eyes softened, but hardened again at the feeling of his heart. It was beating faster than usual, which was quite unusual. He shook his head and tapped his crown gently.

"Mine." He growled, "she's mine." He repeated. But he hated the way that man was close to her. He didn't want her that close her, his foul human smell, his greasy, disgusting human hands on her. The thought made his blood boil.

"Cruentus!" He called, his eyes closed in irritation. The red-headed man appeared in a fraction of a second.

"Y-yes, Lord?" Cruentus responded, not daring to meet his eyes. Kai smirked.

"Bring me a girl, I want to have some..._fun _with her." His smirk deepened as he saw Cruentus's eyes bulge out of his skull.

It was no secret that Lord Kai, Demon Prince of _Daemonum, _did horrible, terrifying things with women. No, he did not use them for sexual pleasure; he used them for his irritated state. He would bring a girl, and she'd leave the courtroom bloody, disfigured, and sometime, dead. Like every demon, Kai had blood-lust. He loved women's blood, and sometimes, Cruentus would bring him a _human_ girl. Humans had the sweetest blood, after all.

"H-human o-or...de-demon?" Cruentus asked, trembling.

"Human." He responded, to which Cruentus disappeared.

After a short while, an obviously Japanese girl with long raven hair, gray eyes and pale skin appeared. She looked completely confused in her school uniform, which consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt and a plaid black and white skirt, with long white socks and brown shoes. Kai smirked.

"Hello?" She called out to him. Kai stood up from his throne and slowly strode towards her. The intoxicating smell of fresh, sweet blood filled his nostrils, and the need of just tasting it was just so...irresistible. He let out a guttural sound as his sultry voice ringed out in the girl's ears.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He purred. The girl shuddered in pleasure and fear.

"W-why do you want to know?" She asked, trembling at the finger he started to stroke on her neck.

"Because I'm sure you have a beautiful name, you are a gorgeous girl." Kai whispered in her ear.

"Heart," she mumbled back. He smirked. That wasn't her name, he could tell she was lying, but he could also smell her desire. She was attracted to him, like many women would be if one had seen him. He slowly drew out his sword and pointed it to her slender neck. The demon prince slowly started to make little stabs across her neck, making her believe that they were kisses. She moaned at the sharp pain, but also at the pleasure. His stabs got slightly deeper, and she gasped at the pain. Out of control, long claws replaced his short nails, and slowly, he drove them into the girl's shoulders. She cried out in agony and screamed at him to stop, begging, hollering curses. Kai growled and groaned in pleasure. It was good to have _modified _powers of an incubus. The girl sank to her knees, still screaming for her life, and just as her lips turned blue, just as her face drained of all colour, just as Kai was about to drain the life out of her, a throat clearing interrupted them. Kai groaned in disappointment and retracted his claws. The girl collapsed on the floor, her breathing labored.

"What are you doing here, Shade?" Kai asked icily. A man with dark green hair and dark blue eyes smirked at him.

"Well hello to you too, _brother._" He responded slyly, making Kai's blood boil.

* * *

"We've been at this for hours! Where is that Acantha girl? And what kind of name is Acantha anyway?" Leifang whined. The group gave a collective groan.

"Thirty-seven..." Hitomi mumbled. Since the visit with Adara, Leifang didn't stop talking. Hitomi was also curious about the bit of parchment in her hands. She had claimed to have found it in a chest, but something was terribly off, and the young German beauty did not like that. Also, Hayate's incessant worry would make her irritated. He'd ask her if she was okay every fine minutes. After the fifth time, Hitomi just didn't answer. Snapping at him would be bad. She didn't want to hurt him. She never wanted to.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" Hayate asked. Hitomi groaned.

"Fifty-six..." She mumbled in return. Ayane, hearing this, snickered.

"I counted seventy-one." She said, making Hitomi send a dirty look at her. A bright yellow light cut her off, her eyes turned the same shade, as she jogged to it. Everyone remained silent and followed. Ayane's and Hayate's jaws dropped.

"What the fuck? Lisa Hamilton?" The kunoichi said. A woman with light chocolate skin, dark brown hair, slightly purple eyes, wearing a yellow festive mask and a matching one sleeved gown appeared in front of them. Hitomi was tucked in a yellow cloud, asleep.

"It's about time," Lisa scoffed, "I was getting annoyed." She said. Ayane scowled. Andra just blinked at her; she looked like a long lost relative to her, never mind The Huntress's onyx hair.

"So, I think Adara filled you up with stuff, didn't she?" Lisa glanced at Ayane, "I'm not that Lisa chick, I'm Acantha, second most powerful of the three Minxes. The Electus changed me into her because I roughly look like her." She smiled and stroke Hitomi's hair, "ah, beautiful like the Angels and powerful like the Demons. The Prophecy was right." She mumbled the last part of her sentence.

"What was that?" Eliot asked, although he had heard. Acantha coughed, somehow looked panicked for a moment before covering it with a dull expression.

"Nothing, anyway, your challenge is commencing right now." She said, quickly avoiding the subject. Slowly, Hitomi rose from her slumber and fell to the ground. Hayate was immediately at her side.

"Hitomi, how do you feel?" He asked. Hitomi groaned and stretched.

"I feel...weird." She responded. Suddenly, their surroundings changed from the thick, white fog to a courtroom. White marble walls, a golden floor, red flowers everywhere and a throne. It was beautiful. Awed by its beauty, they didn't realise that a woman was on the throne, weeping.

"Who's that lady?" Jann Lee asked, making the group turn around and walk to the throne. The woman didn't pause her weeping, she only did it louder and louder. Hitomi's eyes shone bright yellow and she found herself walking slowly to the woman.

"Are you okay...what the..." She was quickly cut off by a strong force, snapping her onto the golden floor. She grunted in pain, only to meet the bright pink eyes of a creature, similar looking to a woman. But instead of hair, she had blue horns, pink fur, not covering her chest and pink bat wings. Hitomi's eyes widened. This was no normal lady.

"Hodie, moriamur." The creature hissed in Latin, revealing long, yellowed fangs.

With dread spreading in her body, Andra could only understand what the creature had said,

'_Today, you die.'_

Fuck.

* * *

**Somewhere in Yokosuka**

There was always that moment in one's life that one would always cherish for the rest of his or her life. A moment that would be remembered forever, just as one would gasp a last breath. For Kasumi, this was the moment. Hayabusa was _kissing_ her, his calloused, gloved hands holding her face extremely gently. Their heated argument, one of the most heated anyway, turned into him pressing his lips to hers. It was a long, slow kiss, as if both were afraid to ruin the moment by a single twitch. Kasumi's cold, but also gloved hands slowly made their way to his cheeks, caressing them gently with her thumb. Someone moaned, she wasn't sure who, but it sounded like her own voice. Her heart couldn't stop beating, and she restrained herself from knotting her fingers in his short brown hair. They stayed like this, lips locked and bodies close, both not wanting to let go. Unfortunately, the human need of oxygen forced them to part away, but Hayabusa kept a firm hold on her.

"What do you make of the decision? I still think we should stay," he said, seriously, but his eyes looked dazed. Kasumi frowned, her fist clenching on his chest.

"I don't think we should, Hayabusa," she whispered, "this cave might hold something that could ease our tired state." Hayabusa frowned, letting go of her. Her body wailed at the loss of his warmth, and so did her lips, but she forced herself to calm down.

"What if we find nothing? Or what if we found our deaths?" The Dragon Ninja asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Then we die," Kasumi replied, smiling sadly. A pregnant pause settled, with Kasumi basically begging with her amber eyes. She didn't know the power it had over him. As children, Kasumi and Hayabusa weren't close, but he would always soften when it came to her, and her eyes. To him, they were beautiful and always had a spark that would make him bow in front of her.

"Yoshi." _Alright, _he said, sighing. Kasumi smiled sweetly at him, and slowly, wrapped her arms around him. She sighed in contentment as Hayabusa lifted a hand to caress her soft copper hair.

"Arigatō." _Thank you, _She responded.

"Let's go," he said, pulling away from her. Kasumi smiled again, and slowly, they walked in the depths of the cave, not aware that four shadows were staring at them.

"Is this her?" One asked.

"It must be, she discovered the cave." Another said.

"No, it isn't! The Prophecy said that her eyes were like pools of pure water." A third one hissed.

"And her eyes are amber." A fourth one pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, they are intruders in our cave! They must be killed immediately!" The first one said.

"But what if they're part of The Prophecy?" The second one asked.

"It is not our problem to solve. They are intruders, and no one enters this cave, or exits it!" The first one said again, terrifying. They slowly disappeared in white fog, waiting for their preys to reach the place of action.

* * *

**A/N: And done! Sorry about the delay, my school is horribly disorganised. Always putting events where they aren't supposed to. And with the five thousand projects that I have, I have little time to write. Whatever.**

**Question: do you recognise who's the girl that Kai almost killed? If you do, I'll point you out and make a chapter just for you!**

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HITOMI AND HER FRIENDS? WHO ARE THOSE FOUR 'SHADOWS'? WHO IS SHADE? WHY IS HE CALLING KAI 'BROTHER'? KEEP REVIEWING. **

**Time for things to get a little bit spicy!;)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	16. The Three Minxes-Part Three- The Incubus

Chapter 15: The Three Minxes- Part Three - The Incubus

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Wow...how did you guys guess it was Kokoro? I did my best to poorly describe her. Anyways, since quite a lot of you knew it was her, this chapter is for you!**

**P.S: just because I added Kokoro to this story, does absolutely NOT mean that her and Eliot are going to be romantically involved with each other. I hope you all read my A/N in the first chapter AND in my summary. The pairings are listed in THERE. If you've forgotten, this is a HitomixHayate, KasumixRyuHayabusa, ELIOTxAYANE, JannLeexLeifang fanfiction. I might add a pair to Kokoro, but you won't know who it is. EliotxKokoro fans, I'm very sorry, but I don't find that couple valid!:) Hope you understand!:)**

**Sorry for making you read this awfully long A/N. On with the story!:)**

* * *

The beast let out a deafening cry, making Ayane wince. She prepared herself by wanting to grab her Fuma Kodachi, but discovered that she only had one sword. It was a wakizashi, similar to Kasumi's, but less decorated, and smaller than her sister's. Her heart pounded in panic.

"My sword! It's... it's become a wakizashi!" Hayate yelled, showing a similar blade to the group. For a fact, Hayate was not alone; the rest of the group also had small wakizashi, Andra's sword looking more like a dagger than anything else. Hitomi looked at her blade, horrified. She's never touched a blade, unless it was a kitchen knife, or scissors.

"_Your challenge is to kill this beast,_" Acantha's voice echoed in the room, "_she lost her husband long ago, and spends her time weeping all over her throne. She thinks he's going to come back._" She scoffed.

"That's horrible." Hitomi whispered. An image of herself weeping over Hayate's death came into her mind, but she hastily pushed it away. He was here, he was _with her. _He wasn't dead.

"_No matter. Your extravagant weapons were removed, and will only come back if you come back alive. If you fail, you die. Simple._" Acantha responded.

"Mei Lin is eight years old! She can't fight!" Eliot yelled, outraged.

"_Oh. Right. I will take care of her, while you fight._" In a beat, Mei Lin disappeared. The beast cried again.

"Well, shit. You only live once, right?" Andra chuckled bitterly, "let's get this party started." She tightened her grip on the smaller version of Bloody Lolita and ran to the beast. She was just about to slash it with her sword, when suddenly she fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Hitomi ran to her, ignoring the beast.

"Andra, are you okay?" She asked. The Huntress did not reply, she continued to scream, blood slowly pouring out her side. Suddenly, a blinding rage filled Hitomi. Her eyes turned a vicious red.

"Hitomi! Look out!" Leifang cried. The beast pounced on her, attacking with her long claws, but Hitomi, in a flash, ducked. Letting out a battle cry, she attacked the beast, and slashed it with the small wakizashi. The beast cried out in pain, but held firm, slashing Hitomi in all ways, suddenly going insane. The German was quick, dodging its attacks and the more the beast became disfigured, the more her sword became longer, thicker, and adorned with jewels. Angered, the mutant-like beast did a very strange thing. It wrapped its arms around its knees, then slowly, to Hitomi's displeasure and horror, cloned itself.

"Cret." She cursed, surrounded by them. They all gave a deafening cry and pounced on Hitomi simultaneously. It was so quick, so horrendously quick, that everyone's heart stopped beating at once. The feeling of dread and numbness came back to Hayate, full force. He had lost her again, and he didn't do anything. He _watched_ her die. _No. _

"_NO_!" He cried, running as fast as the wind to attack the beasts, but froze dead in his tracks when he saw it. A light, bright and white lightening everything. The beasts were roughly pushed away from Hitomi.

Well, what actually _looked_ like her.

The woman in front of Hayate was covered in _flames_. White flames, framing her figure and surrounding her hands. Her eyes were completely white, she held no irises whatsoever. She wasn't wearing her green jacket and jeans, but a silky, white gown, itself glowing, with a golden belt around her hips, and her feet were completely bare. Her hair was long, very long and flowing around her, unclad of her pink headband, and instead, a halo covered her head. Most importantly, she had _wings_. The feathers shimmering like stars, brighter than them. In her right hand, she held a sword, beautifully crafted with what appeared to be rare stones. Two dragons had their tails tangled, which formed the base of the sword, and the blade itself held Latin words. She lifted herself in the air with just a flap of her wings.

Oh _Lord. _

The sight of her was so beautiful. It almost made Leifang cry. Right now, they weren't looking at Hitomi, the German Karate Master who came second in the fifth _Dead Or Alive _tournament. They were looking at the _Electus. _The Savior of the Universe. The Chosen One. The one that will destroy the Dark Demon Prince, who will thrive and bring peace to the dimensions again. All eyes were on her. The beasts were cowering, one by one, but when Hitomi made eye-contact with them, they knew it wouldn't be good.

Lifting her sword in the air, Hitomi looked up to the sky, thunder clapping and lightning hitting the sword. After a minute, she pointed it to the beasts, who screamed in fear as the thunder burned them. They screamed and hollered until they were just ashes. Pausing, she turned back to her friends, her expression grim. Even by winning the challenge, she did not feel proud. Killing was not something she liked to do. In fact, she didn't do it at all. With a few flaps of her wings, her toes gently kissed the floor. She walked towards them, ignoring her transformation, and stared at them blankly. They all stared back, not knowing what to say. Leifang cleared her throat.

"Hitomi..." She muttered. Just the sound of her name being called, is what triggered her emotions. Hitomi burst into tears, sobs making their way out of her mouth. Eliot wrapped his arms securely around her, patting her lower back. This action sent Ayane clenching her jaw, but she bit her tongue, and dared not to say a thing. This wasn't the moment for these confusing feelings towards him. Right now, that didn't matter. Hitomi clung to Eliot for dear life, crying and crying, her eyes still bright white. She pulled away from him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I killed them...I...I'm a murderer..." She whispered to him, then hid her head in his chest, her sobs echoing in the room. Her shocking words brought an unexplainable anger from Hayate, who stomped his way towards her.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"You are not my brother," Kai stated coldly, "you were never my brother, and you will never be my brother. Just because mother found you dirty on the streets never meant that you were my brother." He finished, glaring at him. Shade smirked slyly, walking over him, until he was just inches from his face.

"Mother always called me _her _son. So, really, I don't know what you're saying, _brother,_" Kai growled at his words, while Shade looked down on the girl's pale face, "well, well. What do we have here? Fresh, human flesh? Didn't have this in a while," He licked his lips, touching her face. Kai drew out his sword, pointing it to Shade.

"Get your dirty incubus hands off her, you fucking bastard." He said icily. Shade frowned.

"Just because I'm an incubus, doesn't mean I'm dirty. I mean, if you think about it, you're dirtier than me. Killing all those ladies." He said, his eyes roaming over the girl's still, but curvy body, "hey, I can have her if ya want, ya know, have some fun with her?" Shade said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kai sneered at him in disgust, "your kind is truly repulsive." He said, grimacing. The incubus shrugged.

"That's what Dad said. Well, before you killed him." He replied. Kai growled dangerously, sending a slight shiver to Shade's spine, although, he fought to keep a straight face. Shade sighed, picked the girl up, and turned around, walking towards the doors. He paused, looking back at the Demon Prince.

"Wel, I'm off. See ya later, _brother._" He snickered, and left before Kai could lunge at him.

XXX

Kokoro woke up, drenched in cold sweat. _What a horrible nightmare, _she thought, _no more marshmellows before bed. _She stood and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light of her room. She scratched her back, only to touch the cotton fabric of her school shirt.

_What?_

She did not remember sleeping in her school uniform, _with _her shoes on. Her mother wouldn't be happy. She hastily removed them and looked around, letting out a gasp. This _wasn't _her room. The walls were blood red, not light orange, like her room walls. She looked at the bed, she'd been sleeping in_ black sheets_? This was definitely not her room. A small shudder of fear went through her. Was her dream _real_?

The door creaking open interrupted her. Her gray eyes went wide as she watched a man with dark green hair, dark blue eyes and a black coat entered the room. She slowly backed away from him leaning against the bed as he watched her. He wasn't normal. She could sense it, and yet, her body felt attracted to him. She bit her lower lip and played with the charm on her strand of hair before blurting out;

"Wh-who are you?"

The man smirked, "who are _you_?"

Kokoro scowled, "I asked first." She said.

The man's smirk grew wider, "I asked second."

She huffed, "Who the heck are you?!"

"Fine, fine," he said, rolling his mystically blue eyes, "the name's Shade. Now, who are you?"

"Why am I here?" Kokoro asked, ignoring his question.

"Hey, you asked me a question and I answered, now it's your-..." He started but she cut him off.

"_WHY THE HECK AM I HERE_?!" She roared out. Shade frowned.

"How should I know? I wasn't the one who brought you here. I mean, I brought you to my humble home, but my _brother _brought you here." He responded. Kokoro sensed something wrong. She felt that this man did not tell her everything.

"Who's your brother?" She asked, dumbly. Shade clenched his jaw, looked away, then looked back at her, frowning.

"You should be afraid. I mean, you are in _Daemonum_. The Lands of Demons, for demons. Get a _Hell_ of a holidays around here!" He joked. Kokoro did not laugh. In fact, her body had completely frozen.

"What?" She asked, faintly.

Shade glared at her, "devil cheeks, you're in a Land full of ugly, stinky, hungry demons. You're human. You know, demons _love _human flesh. But they mostly love their blood." He took a step towards her.

Kokoro slowly backed away in fear. The look in his eyes was not anger, like a criminal's would be; it was full of lust. Madness. Hunger. Want. And it was directed towards her. She backed away more, fell off the bed and backed against the wall. She was trapped. Shade moved towards her like a feline ready to catch its prey. He licked his rosy lips, just millimeters from her face. She gulped, smelling him. God, he smelled _good._ She found disgust in herself, when she realised that she wanted him close. _Very _close.

"So your name is Kokoro? It does mean ,'Heart.' In Japanese, right? A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. God, I'm going to have _fun _with you." He growled, licking the side of her face. Kokoro had to stifle a moan.

"You shouldn't be here, sweet Kokoro," He licked her jaw, eliciting a gasp from her, "girls shouldn't be in _Daemonum. _Those demons can kill you. Especially Incubi." She let out a small mewl of approval when he bit her earlobe, he then whispered, "and guess what? I'm an incubus."

She didn't have the time to scream when Shade pressed his lips to hers, slowly sucking the life out of her.

* * *

**A/N: a lot of you asked that Kokoro should have telepathy or healing powers. I'm sorry, dear readers, but no! Those spots have been occupied by characters that you love! You'll have to guess who they are!**

**Question: well, you have to guess who will have the telepathy and healing powers! No, it will neither be Hitomi, nor Andra or Kokoro. So you have a long list to go through. A chapter will be created for you if you get them correctly.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KOKORO? WILL AYANE UNDERSTAND HER FEELINGS? WHAT WILL HAYATE TELL HITOMI? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF HER TRANSFORMATION? GOOD? BAD? KEEP REVIEWING.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	17. The Three Minxes - Part Four

Chapter 16: The Three Minxes - Part Four

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Hi.**

**This A/N is dedicated to _Guest (_you must know who you are). Even if I don't know your name, you make my day, EVERYDAY!:D You were first to review this story, and you have no idea how much I was happy :'). So this chapter is for you!:P Thank you again!**

**Does anyone know someone who could draw me Hitomi's _Electus _form? Please tell me if you know!:) Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Kokoro screamed in horror when Shade furiously molded his lips to hers, slowly taking bits of her soul away. She writhed fitfully, tried to kick him in the shin, screamed as loud as she could for someone, _anyone _to help. But her screams were only muffled by the incubus's mouth, who swallowed them in. Kokoro then started to cry, tears pouring down her face. Was this the end already? She would never see her mother, Helena or her maiko friends in Kyoto anymore. She would never see the sun again, its light shining on her face as she woke up. She'd never compete in a Dead Or Alive tournament anymore. She wouldn't learn about her father, and she would never practice Ba Ji Quan anymore... The tears kept flowing like a river, rolling down her cheeks, into her mouth. Kokoro almost lost it when Shade pulled away from her and lifted up her skirt.

"No..." She whispered. Shade grinned maniacally, rubbing her thighs before tugging at her underwear. Kokoro scratched his arms, tried to push them away, but the demon was persistent. "No! Please, no!" He did not listen, and just as her underwear reached her knees, the door burst open. Shade groaned in disappointment, but released the Ba ji Quan martial artist. She quickly pulled on her underwear, crumbled to the floor and started to cry. Shade glared at the person behind him.

"Topaz," he spat,"what are you doing here?" He asked. A beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes appeared in front of them. She glared right back at Shade.

"Checking if you weren't doing anything stupid. Guess I was wrong, then..." She trailed off. Her eyes softened as she saw the young maiko bawling, but they hardened as they met the incubi's dark blue ones.

"What have you done to her? Shade, does Lord Kai know that he's here?" Topaz asked, as she swiftly walked pass him and started to stroke Kokoro's raven's hair. The act was motherly, but not something that her mother would do. At least, not after she became leader of DOATEC Japan.

Shade snorted, "yes, _brother _knows that she's here. He was the one who summoned her here." He said. Topaz scowled.

"_Another _human? Devil horns, this is the _fifteenth_ time. Poor girl. If she wasn't so delicious, I'd bring her to the portal and let her flee." She said. Shade rolled his eyes.

"Kai would have killed you the minute she'd leave." He said. Kokoro sniffed and met Topaz's gold eyes. Her gray ones widened in fear, her body trembled slightly.

"Who...who are you?" She asked. Topaz smiled softly.

"A succubus," Kokoro cried out in fear, "calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. At least, not like that douchebag that just attacked you," Shade scoffed, "idiot. She's fucking scared and you thought about screwing her? Shade!" Topaz yelled, making the maiko wince. Shade scoffed again.

"I don't fucking care." He said. But something was off about him. His right eye didn't twitch like it normally did when he was angry. His eyes were blank but something was behind them. A hidden emotion. And Topaz definitely knew what it was.

"Fine. Let me take care of her, give her nicer clothing and then we'll see." She said.

"Screw you." He snarled.

"You tried to, but it didn't work out so well, remember?" She smirked as she saw his flushed face. He glared at her, glared at Kokoro, then stomped his way out of the bedroom. Topaz turned back to Kokoro.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently. Kokoro nodded, sniffling.

"Don't worry about him. He's just very upset about..._things_." Topaz finally said. The maiko frowned.

"What _things_?" She asked. Topaz waved her off.

"Nothing. Now come. I have such sexy clothes for you, you're going to love it!" She squealed. Kokoro smiled faintly when Topaz pulled her up, but Shade's sudden anger came back like flashbacks.

'_What does she mean?' _She thought.

...

"Fuck." Shade swore. Why did the devils have to do this? Why the _Hell _would they do this to him? _Him, _brother of Lord Kai, the demon prince. Second most powerful in _Daemonum_. This was not happening, not _again._

'_She just had to look like Reika. Why Spirits of the Darkness? Why?!' _He thought angrily, reminiscing on a beautiful girl with similar raven hair and gray eyes as Kokoro did. The moment he saw her...he saw the girl he had loved, but was killed by his _father. _His jaw clenched in remembrance. He could not fall in love with her. He could not... make the same mistake and fall for _Reika_ again.

"Fuck!" He swore again, not noticing that a black shadow was watching him, eyes in slits.

* * *

"Don't you _ever _say that again. You are not a murderer. You were never a murderer and you will never be one." Hayate growled. Hitomi glared at him, her eyes blood red.

"I killed her!" She screamed, "I killed a woman who was just angry and miserable because she lost her husband! She lost someone she loved!" Her eyes welled up with fresh tears, mixing with the ones she had before, as she tightened her hold on Eliot's grey shirt. She buried her head in his chest again, sobbing uncontrollably. Leifang was frowning sadly, while Jann Lee just kept his head down. Ayane refused to look any longer. Nobody noticed Mingyu's sneer.

"So? We had to kill if we wanted to survive!" Mingyu shot, "it was our mission and challenge to kill! We shouldn't care about that. The most important is that we're alive." She said. Blood boiling, Hitomi looked up from Eliot's shirt.

"How can you be so heartless?! What I did was cruel! She didn't deserve to die! Nobody deserves to die!" She snapped. Mingyu's own eyes turned red, and she let out a guttural sound.

"Whatever! We're alive! And didn't we have to keep you alive?" She yelled, looking at everyone's faces, "didn't we?" They let out small nods, except for Hitomi and Eliot. Mingyu's smiled in victory, while Hitomi glared at her.

"Glare at me all you want, _Electus._" Mingyu growled, "if you die, just know that it wasn't us, but your pity for someone." She then flicked her long, dark brown hair and watched as the arena slowly faded. Acantha appeared again, looking furious. It wasn't said why.

"What in the Angel's wings was _that_?" She demanded, clearly frustrated. Hitomi had her head still buried in the crook of Eliot's neck, who was carrying her. Everyone else gave each other confused glances.

Acantha glared at them, "why did she transform?! It wasn't meant to happen! The Prophecy said that..." She trailed off, a look of panic across her face.

Hitomi groaned, "what in the name of Freya does that prophecy say?!" She snapped, clearly still moody about the fight with Hayate.

"Nothing," Acantha said quickly, snapping her fingers. Soon, the group was into a a beautiful forest. So beautiful that Hitomi just wanted to spread her wings and fly. Suddenly, lights of all colours surrounded them.

"Whoa..." Leifang said, her eyes round, similar to other's. An ear-piercing scream erupted from behind them. Eliot's fascinatingly bat-like ears caught up with the noise, as panic filled him.

"Mei Lin! Mei Lin! Where are you?! Mei Lin!" He called. Receiving no response, he yelled to Acantha, "you promised to keep her safe! Why is she screaming?!" His face reddened in anger.

They could basically feel Acantha's smirk,"_Faeries. Aren't they the most beautiful things? All giggly and smiley and...evil and hungry. Just like demons._" She laughed at Eliot_'s _pale face, "_I asked Mei Lin what thing that she wanted to see the most. She said she wanted to see faeries. What she didn't specify, was that she wanted nice faeries. And guess what your challenge is? You have to save Mei Lin from the faeries before they eat her. You lose, she dies and you die. You win, I will give you the parchment._" And just like that, every cell in Mingyu's body reflected anger. She ran into the forest, ignoring the group's calls._  
_

"Is she crazy? This is a replica of the Black Forest! How the hell is she supposed to find her way through?" Leifang shrieked. Hitomi's eyes lit white.

"I know the Black Forest like it was the back of my hand! I used to take a stroll behind my father's back and train here!" She smiled, "I'll show you around. This is practically home!" With that, they were off. Little colourful eyes gaped at them like a hawk watching its prey. The _faeries _grinned at each other evilly, before spreading their insect-like wings and following the group.

* * *

**Yokosuka**

"This cave is not ordinary," Kasumi whispered, her arms tightly holding her long wakizashi. Her and Hayabusa have been marching through for hours, their backs aching and eyes barely open. It was as if the further they went into the cave, the more they were getting tired. The suspicious noises around did not help at all, as the fear of one of those demons appearing again filled their senses.

"Certainly not, but we have to go on." Hayabusa responded, him too as a whisper. She nodded in reply, keeping her eyes trained around the stalactites and stalagmites of the cave. A hiss echoed. They both froze.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know, but let's keep moving." Hayabusa replied, trying to keep the slight fear out of his voice. Kasumi noticed it, but did not say anything about it. They continued for a few more minutes before a blue light was at the end of the cave. Mesmerised, yet suspicious, they walked towards it, only to have their eyes blinded by the light. They covered them with their arms. They both froze at the beauty of the place. Everything was crystalised, made of diamonds. A blue pond, truly blue, reflected against the cave itself. They did not miss the three statues; one of a man wearing an armor, his hair in bangs that were in his eyes, as he held a scythe. The one on the right had hair that touched her shoulders, wearing a skimpy top and pants, with high-heeled boots and holding an ax. Finally, the one in the middle had long hair, nearly touching her feet. She had wings, a halo and was wearing a gown with a sword in her hand. She was smiling, unlike the two others.

The man held the words: _Sanatore. _The woman on the right: _Mors. _The woman in the middle: _Electus._

__Kasumi spent a lot of time looking at the _Mors _woman. It somehow brought her a slight shiver.  
Hayabusa's yell was what broke her trance.

"Kasumi! Duck!" He screamed. But unfortunately, Kasumi was not fast enough, as a man covered in white slashed her back side.

* * *

**A/N: Hello!:)**

**I stayed up until eleven on a school night to finish this. I hope you're happy that I didn't get Kokoro raped!**

**WHO IS 'REIKA'?! WHAT'S SHADE'S STORY?! WHO'S THE MAN IN WHITE?! WHAT DID ACANTHA MEAN?! KEEP REVIEWING.**

**Question!: Do any of you recognise the three statues? And why do you think Kasumi is so interested in 'Mors'? It's up to you!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	18. The Three Minxes -Part Five- The Faeries

Chapter 17 - The Three Minxes - Part Five - The Faeries

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA._ I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: I'm going to make this A/N short. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this. Please review!:P**

* * *

**Yokosuka**

Kasumi's scream pierced through the cave, echoing against the walls. She fell to the floor, her back leaking blood. Hayabusa ran to her pulling her into his arms. She was trembling in them, refusing to open her eyes.

"Kasumi, don't do this. Open your eyes, please." The Dragon Ninja whispered. She did not do so.

"Kasumi..." He whispered again, pulling his mask away and setting it on the floor. Kasumi whimpered.

"Watashi wa dekimasen. Sore wa amarini mo itai... " _I can't. It hurts too much... _She replied faintly. Blinded by rage, he turned around to meet the hooded faces of his opponents. All of them wore white and were looking down.

"Who are you?" Hayabusa growled. The four figures did not respond, merely looking down on the translucent floor. "I said, who are you?!" He yelled again, anger possessing him.

"Tu non es scire." _You are not to know. _One of them hissed. Hayabusa drew out the Dragon sword, to which the four figures gasped, then huddled talking between themselves. Hayabusa let his guard loosen slightly, as his brows furrowed. Kasumi's whimpers were louder now, and it took all his willpower to not attack the bastard who did this to her.

When the four figures finished talking, they turned back to the two ninjas,

"You are the Dragon Ninja. And she is the Kunoichi Of Destiny. You are both involved in The Prophecy, but where is The _Electus_?" They asked simultaneously. Hayabusa frowned.

"Who is this _Electus _you are speaking of?" He asked, his hold on the sword tighter. The figures gasped again.

"They have not joined her yet! That means... the demons are faster than we thought. Oh, no..." One of them said, trailing off. The others nodded in agreement, while Hayabusa stared at them in confusion.

"We must heal the Kunoichi Of Destiny and bring them to the _Electus _immediately!" They disappeared and reappeared in front of Kasumi who they started to undress.

"Don't touch her!" Hayabusa yelled, enraged, but it was as if they were protected with a force field. They ignored Hayabusa's yells of protests and rolled Kasumi onto her stomach. The gash was deep enough for blood to leek out, but not as deep as they thought.

"O dominorum universi. Filia tua benedic hoc munditiam, quae perturbant animam eius Repelle cicatricem pessima. Huic stare vis et potestas est dimicare, ut quoniam partes iter erit molesta. O, dominorum universi benedic hoc filia in omnibus tuae!" They said, simultaneously. Kasumi let out a screech of pain, twitched, then glowed in a blinding white light. Afterwards, they proceeded in redressing her, and after one of the shadows clicked its bony fingers, her eyes opened. She stood slowly, almost stumbling in Hayabusa's open arms.

"Are you fine?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

"I'm fine," She smiled tiredly. The shadows watched them wearily, as Kasumi grasped her wakizashi from the ground. She glared at the four shadows, who only looked away in shame.

"We apologize for our behavior. We did not know that you were part of The Prophecy." One said, tonelessly.

"The Prophecy?" Kasumi questioned, brows furrowed.

"We cannot tell you more. Only the Oracle could reveal it to..." It trails off, realising its mistake. The three other light shadow hiss at him. Kasumi and Hayabusa blinked at each other, then blinked at the shadows. Then sharply, Kasumi turned to see the _Electus _statue. She blinked at it, brows furrowed, before it clicked.

"Hitomi," She whispered, "that's the girl that came second in Dead Or Alive tournament!" She said, a little louder, getting their attention. Their body language showed that they were not happy.

"How do you know?" They asked simultaneously.

"I...I've met her before, and news spread around quite quickly in Tokyo." She replied, her voice biting, startling Hayabusa.

"Calm yourself, we meant no harm. Anyways, if you may please make your way into the pond." They said again, simultaneously. Hayabusa and Kasumi gave each other a glance. The kunoichi frowned and glared at them.

"That pond is not deep enough for a person to jump in." She said. The Dragon Ninja grabbed his mask and placed it on his head, nodding in approval.

"She's right, we would not even get to our waist level." He said. The shadows made noises of disapproval.

"It is not your choice, though." One said coldly, stretching its bony arm, and lifting it in the air, just as both of the ninjas were now floating in the air. They yelped in surprised and glared at the shadows. Then suddenly, they were dropped in the cold water. Kasumi sneezed, repeatedly before glaring at them.

"Son of a-...!" She gasped as she felt herself sink in the water. She desperately grasped Hayabusa's hand, who was trying his best to pull them up, but after a while, the fatigue came, and he slowly let himself sink, eyes closed.

"Hayabusa! No!" But her words came out as bubbles. Tears sprung into her eyes, but it was not the water that was doing it. Her hold on his hand tightened as slowly, everything went black.

* * *

Hitomi was normally filled with bravado. She never feared anything, whether it was a spider the size of a shoe or a snake. She'd never been scared of anything until now. Right now, she was terrified of letting go of Hayate's arm. Not only did she not recognise these parts of the Black Forest, but she also never heard that howl. It was a wolf's, but it sounded tortured. Disturbing scenes flashed in her mind on how he could be. She shuddered, and not because of the biting cold. Even if she had gotten her clothes back, absolutely did not mean that she had fully transformed back into herself. There was still a halo on her head, and she started to miss her pink headband.

Light giggles made the group freeze in terror.

"What the hell was that?" Jann Lee asked.

"The Faeries." Andra replied, toneless. They simultaneously shuddered. It was a good thing that Mingyu was found only at the edge of the forest. Who knew what could have happened...

"Budai, where the is Mei Lin?" Eliot asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Ayane pulled his wrist.

"We'll find her. Don't worry, I mean, how horrible can these Faeries be?" She asked, squeezing it affectionately. She didn't know why the need to comfort him was so strong. She barely knew him. Eliot admitted that he loved the attention. He couldn't believe how close they have gotten in such little time. He squeezed back, sending electric currents in the kunoichi's hand. Ayane blushed and restrained herself from grinning. She would never admit that she loved his touch.

They walked for a few more minutes then arrived near a pond, relieved to find some water. They greedily drank each, thank goodness for Andra's analyzing powers on the water. They rested slightly more, before hearing bubbles.

"What in the name of Freya...?" Hitomi said, just as the water turned blindingly white. Water sprayed them, they covered their faces with their arms, now soaking wet. As Hitomi opened her eyes, she heard frightened gasps from Hayate and Ayane.

"Kasumi?!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Master Ryu?!" Ayane cried in disbelief. Kasumi coughed water as Hayabusa gently clapped her back, and stood with her. Hayate ran to her stumbling form.

"Are you okay, Kasumi?" He asked, ignoring Hayabusa. She nodded weakly. Hitomi watched them, her eyes shining green in jealousy. She vaguely remembered Hayate calling out her name while he was unconscious. They had the same eyes, but yet looked close. _Too close, _she thought grumpily.

"Ryu, what happened to you two?" Hayate asked his friend. Hayabusa shook his head.

"Not right now, Hayate. Patience is a virtue. Right now, Kasumi is very weak. We need someone to help her get better and-...where are we?" He asked, noticing the beauty of the replica of the forest.

"The replica of the Black Forest." Hitomi responded, "we're looking for a little girl." She nodded, and smiled sadly at Eliot's expressionless eyes.

"Why so, you may ask," Andra continued, "because evil beings captured her. Don't laugh because their Faeries. They're fucking vicious. If you're not careful, you could die." She said. Hayabusa nodded his head understandably. Eliot walked to Kasumi.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" He asked. Neither Ayane, nor Mingyu liked the way their faces were centimeters apart.

"Nauseous. I can't feel my limbs...ah!" She yelped as she felt Eliot's hand touch her shoulder. Hayabusa angrily stalked towards him.

"What have you done?" He growled. Eliot bravely glared back into his emerald green eyes and spat a, "nothing."

"Stop, Hayabusa. I feel better. In fact, I feel great." Kasumi said, standing. Her legs did not tremble, like expected, and she smiled at Eliot thankfully, "thank you. I have no clue what you have done, but I feel so much better." Her sweet smile made a blush creep to Eliot's cheeks.

Andra gaped at Eliot, mouth open.

"You don't realise what you've done, right?" She asked him. Eliot frowned and turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"You have healing powers! You're the..." She trailed off, waving her hand dismissively, "never mind."

"What?" Eliot asked again.

"Nothing!" The Huntress snapped, "you just have healing powers. I don't know where they come from." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the tree behind her. Eliot opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and dropped it.

They rested a bit longer, with Hitomi shooting glares to Kasumi, who was taking all the attention from Hayate. It's not like her, but her feelings have quite grown stronger from the beginning of her adventure. So a girl from Hayate's past coming to ruin that is just...resentful. Kasumi did not show it, but noticed the glares, and just smiled at them. Although, she couldn't quite believe that she was the woman from the cave.

At night time, they decided to laze a bit more, and it was a chance for Kasumi to speak to her.

"I've noticed that you don't really like me." She said. Hitomi looked away, ashamed.

"Just know that I'm Hayate's little sister. I know you have feelings for him, it was in your eyes." Kasumi continued smiling. Hitomi turned her head around, returning an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought...I got jealous." She said sheepishly. Kasumi chuckled.

"It's alright. Many people told me that I look like his lover." She said. A pregnant pause settled, before Hitomi's eyes shone white.

"You're pregnant." She said simply. Kasumi gasped.

"That's not-..." Hitomi cut her off.

"You are. I can see it." She said. Kasumi tried to protest, but slowly, she sighed and petted her belly subconsciously.

"I can't lie to you, can I?" She laughed bitterly, then looked over to Hitomi, "please don't tell my brother. He would be out for blood if he knew who the father was." She muttered quietly. Hitomi nodded in understanding.

"I won't tell a soul." She said, but then her stomach started to cramp. She cried out in pain as her eyes shown bright white, and Kasumi backed away. The giggles could be heard in the distance, as another screech of pain, but not from Hitomi. It was a little girl's. Eliot stood up looking around wildly, as small little girls, taller than a pointer finger, with multicoloured hair, pale skin and skimpy dresses floated around them. Not wanting to forget their insect-like-wings. One that roughly looked like Leifang settled on Eliot's hand. She giggled like a little girl before a set of fangs replaced her perfect front teeth. She bit the Apprentice Of the Iron Fist's hand, to which he howled in pain, shaking his hand violently. The Faerie pouted, then laughed. What caught the group's attention was the bloodied body that was running to Eliot.

Mei Lin.

"Méi lián! Nǐ méishì ba?" _Mei Lin! Are you okay? _He asked, ignoring the blood and pulling her into his arms. She yelped in pain, and all the blood that was on her body vanished. She smiled at him, then started to cry.

"Shh," He cooed, "it's okay, love. It's okay." He rubbed her back soothingly. The Faeries screeched in protest, directing themselves to Eliot. He closed his eyes and pulled Mei Lin closer, trying to ease her impact, but magically, the forest disappeared, only leaving them in white fog. They all blinked.  
Acantha sent a glare to Mei Lin, who had started to bury her head in the crook of Eliot's neck. Hitomi was asleep, safely nestled in Jann Lee's arms, who received a glare from Hayate, not missed by Kasumi.

"Well, you saved her _and _made new friends," she said tonelessly, then pouted, "no fun at all. But, whatever. Here's your damn parchment." She threw a piece of sepia paper to Leifang, who caught it with one hand. She then connected it with the piece Adara gave, as it glowed blue, but it was still blank. She frowned.

"Why is it still blank?" Leifang asked. Acantha rolled her eyes.

"How should I know? Go ask Achlys. I just know that she'll know." She smirked, before disappearing into thin air. Leifang quickly hid the Map, just as Hitomi stirred, then blinked at everyone else.

"I really have to stop sleeping when we get here." She said, rubbing her eyes, sending a sweet smile to Jann Lee and pushing herself off him.

"We have to get out of here," Andra said, "the lack of colour of this place is making me sick." The group nodded in agreement. Ayane approached Kasumi and Hayabusa.

"Do you need someone to fill you in on...you know..._this_?" She said, shuffling her feet awkwardly. Kasumi's eyes softened even more, and they nodded. They listened attentively, sometimes grimacing, sometimes frowning, sometimes chuckling. When Ayane had finished, you could imagine Hayabusa's expressionless face and Kasumi's shocked one.

"So somehow, we are part of this...Prophecy." Kasumi whispered. Hayabusa sent her a knowing look, and nodded wordlessly. Ayane shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with her half-sister's gaze on her.

"Well, time to meet Achlys," Leifang said, smiling wryly. And with that, they walked blindly into the fog, unprepared on what to expect.

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**

**This chapter was pretty long. Yay! Kasumi met Hitomi! And they're getting along pretty well! Eliot has the healing powers!X) Who will have the telepathy?**

**Question: What do you think Achlys looks like? And no one has answered who is Sanatore and Mors...(even though I know you won't have a clue, just give it a try!)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	19. The Last Minx

Chapter 18: The Last Minx

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA. _I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a while. I know I should have updated sooner, but my hours of sleep are more and more shortened. Juggling with my extramural and homework plus project = me, dead x_x.**

** I was quite inticed by the movie, _Suckerpunch. _It is a MUSTWATCH movie. (it looks like a MUSTACHE movie X)  
**

**I hope you're not too annoyed. Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Hours passed as our heroes walked blindly into the thick, white fog. The journey and challenges were tiresome, but no one was as tired as Kasumi, as her pregnancy, even if it was just the first month. In general, even the energetic ninjas were exhausted. Their stamina was low, and they doubted that they could fight. They glanced at Hitomi, desperately looking for her eyes to change colour, for her to break into a run. Unfortunately, Hitomi's eyes stayed the same colour of bright blue.

Leifang huffed in annoyance, "this is ridiculous! Where is this Achlys girl? We've been walking for hours!" She complained. Ayane nodded in agreement.

"I know patience is a virtue, but it's been hours! Why isn't she running yet?" She pointed to Hitomi.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I... I just..." Hitomi started softly, shoulders slumped, but Kasumi cut her off by placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't apologise. We'll end up finding her," she said. Hitomi returned a weak smile, then nodded. She then caught Hayate's tired eyes, and her heart silently hurt. She was tiring him, and she didn't like it, she didn't like seeing him tired because of her. She walked to him and grabbed one of his calloused hand. It sent electricity and ripples of pleasure through her, but she didn't tell him that.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. Hayate smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm the one who's supposed to do that." He teased, ruffling her hair. She scowled playfully, before swatting his hand away again.

"You have an awful interest in my hair, I see." She teased. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" The Wind teased back, poking her side. Hitomi laughed lightly.

"You keep ruffling it. It's kind of annoying, but I'm still wondering." She said, while he gave her a small mischievous grin.

"It's just an interesting colour of hair...I didn't know you liked bright blue so much, Hitomi..." He said. She squealed in terror and pulled down one of her strands. Indeed, it was still brown. She glared at him while he chuckled.

"Not funny." She pouted. Hayate was about to reply, when her eyes turned colourless. She broke into a run towards a strange green light. Some of the others groaned in satisfaction, muttering, "finally's" or, "it's about time's". They jogged behind her slowly, not wanting to spend their energies longer. As they arrived, the ninjas couldn't contain their gasps. Kasumi growled, taking her wakizashi in hand.

"Alpha-152." She snarled. The transparent green clone was indeed here, wearing a silk, green gown. But what was strange, was that she did not hold Hitomi, or had Hitomi's head in her lap. She was holding a little girl, who looked about four years old, with long brown hair reaching her waist, a short-sleeved white dress and bare foot, holding a teddy bear with a blue ribbon to her chest. All thought of attacking Alpha-152 dissipated when they realisation hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Is that...?" Eliot started, but did not finish the sentence. Bafflement, followed by more bafflement as Alpha-152 started talking.

"Yes, it's The _Electus._" Her velvety voice seemed to echo in our heroes' heads. Kasumi still glared at her.

"She's never seen you before, so I don't know why you have your natural form." She said icily. Alpha-152 glared at her, and in a moment, she seemed to transform. Instead of a translucent green skin, she had ivory skin. Her hair darkened, coming into a raven, glossy colour and instead of expressionless, no irises eyes, her eyes were now dark brown. Hayate's eyes widened.

"Mrs. Buchfink?" He asked softly. 'Kagome' smiled warmly.

"It's Achlys. I just look like her mother." Achlys said. Leifang frowned.

"This is not what I expected," She said, her frown deepening, "from Adara's description, you were this evil person who hated everyone and well...who's a..." Leifang trailed off, blushing. Achlys cackled.

"A bitch? You can say it, child." She said with amusement, rocking little Hitomi in her lap.

"I know...I just...you look a lot like Hitomi's mom, and...well..." Leifang trailed off again. Mrs. Buchfink had a strict rule about cursing in her house. The Chinese beauty had received a twenty minute lecture from the older lady. _It is improper and unnecessary, _she had scolded, _and completely unladylike. _

"But why did Adara call you and Acantha that then?" Andra asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Adara hates me. The only reason why she thinks I shouldn't be trusted is because I'm the most powerful, and she's the weakest. _Acantha__'s _the bitch. She wasn't supposed to give you two challenges, and afterwards, _she_ drained all of your energy out, that's why you're so tired." She said. The small party gaped at her in shock. Angrily, Leifang stomped her heel.

"That little-..." She stopped, seeing Achlys's glare, "I mean, why? Why would she do that?!" She asked, outraged.

"She was bored," Achlys shrugged, "us _Muliercula_ always are. Adara at least wasn't being stupid, and gave you the piece of the Map without a question. She's too weak to create a challenge by herself. Acantha, however...you know." She muttered.

"What _is _the next challenge?" Hayabusa asked for the first time. Achlys smiled, before returning to her Alpha-152 form again. Mei Lin floated towards her and landed towards the small cloud. She sighed contently, snuggling into it.

Eliot sent the minx a glare, "you won't do anything to her, will you?"

Achlys didn't smile or show emotion, "of course not. I will just let her rest for a while." Eliot sighed in obvious relief. Little Hitomi stirred, as a cloud brought her back safely into Hayate's arms, where she grew back into twenty-year-old Hitomi. Achlys disappeared, just as Hitomi's blue eyes met Hayate's brown eyes.

"Oh, in Freya's...why am I always so tired?" She said, yawning loudly. The group laughed lightly, but all died out when the fog melted into something. Kasumi's eyes widened, the subject of her nightmares every night. The place she hated with a passion.

The M.I.S.T Laboratory.

It all happened in slow motion, but clones, multitudes of Alphas similar looking to the four ninjas appeared. Kasumi green. Ayane purple. Hayate white. Hayabusa blue. Hundreds of them appeared, walking towards them with their expressionless expression. Although, the message was clear; they were here for the kill.

* * *

**Saccra Terras**

Gwenwyn sighed and threw her bow down in frustration. Her aim wasn't just the same, and she was just distracted. Andra was gone longer than she thought, and the young red-head missed her terribly. It just wasn't the same without her sarcastic comments and narcissistic laughs.

Dante, her other best friend, glared at her, "focus, Gwen!" He spat. Gwen sent him an icy look.

"I'm worried about Andra! It's been longer than three days! I mean, she said, "meet her, train her, help her, leave her"! And she said it wouldn't be long." She pouted . Dante sighed, walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gwen, you have to stop worrying. Andra _is_ The Huntress. I mean, she made it to the portal in the _Proelium_ _Terras_. She isn't called Andrelina B. Carter for nothing." He said, stroking her vibrant red hair. Gwen closed her eyes, calming down. For her, Dante had the best hugs. But the worry over Andra's life was getting harder to contain. She just wanted to go and jump in the portal. To find her. But she knows Dante wouldn't let her.

She sighed into his chest, "I feel so stupid." She mumbled.

Dante rolled his eyes, "you're not, _ama__._" He responded softly. Gwen smiled at the nickname and pulled away from him.

"Come on," she said, picking up her bow, "I have to get at least five targets before I can go h-..." She was abruptly cut off by screams and howls, coming from the village. Gwen sent a knowing glance to Dante, who looked just as terrified.

A scream confirmed their fears, "Daemones sunt tergum! Currere! Daemones sunt tergum!" _The demons are back! Run! The demons are back!_

"Gwen," Dante said quietly. Gwen looked at him with an expression that said it all; she didn't want him to go.

"No." She said firmly, shaking her head, "you're not going again. You're not risking your life for a leader that doesn't care!" She yelled. Dante ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"They need me down there-..." She cut him off.

"No! You're fine here! You're not leaving me again!" Hot tears spilled on her cheeks.

"I have to!" Dante yelled back, "I have to protect our lands!" Gwen slapped him. Hard.

"Then I'm going with you! I'm going and you're not stopping me!" She tried to walk to the village, but Dante grabbed her arm, spun her around and pressed his lips to hers. Gwen replied the kiss furiously, before shoving him away.

"I'm still going with you." She said, stomping away from him. She did not notice the demon that dangled from the tree branch. Dante's warning cry just reached his lips when the demon jumped on Gwenwyn, straddling her back. She cried out in pain when his sword of electricity hit her back.

* * *

**Daemonum Terras**

Shade entered the room where Kokoro was soundly sleeping. He sat on the bed, staring at her face. _Reika. _His heart painfully squeezed. He wanted to apologise for hurting her, for hurting _Reika. _But instead, he pushed the small raven bangs out of her face. He wondered if she had a family, a brother, a sister or even a boyfriend. The young demon rubbed his face. He was pathetic. An incubus in love. After two days of seeing one girl.

Kai was right. Incubi were repulsive kinds.

"Are you assaulting her again?"

Topaz's soft voice brought him out of his miserable thoughts. Shade sighed.

"It's been two days, Topaz. And I think I've already fallen for her." He said, staring at his knuckles. Topaz sighed.

"Kai could kill you for that, you know human-demon love is not allowed. Remember what happened to Reika?" She asked sadly. Shade's jaw clenched.

"Reika was a succubus. Daray _hated_ love. That's why he killed Mother. That bastard only needed her for a heir, and that was it. Kai and I grew up without a mother, only with his whores. Not that I complained, but Kai hated them. He barely got out of his room since she died. I still can't believe he killed him only at eighteen. Then he just kicked me out. That bastard kicked me out," Shade rubbed his face, "I don't hate him, though and I hate it. I hate that I can't even fucking hate him because he's my brother. We were in those tribulations together. We understand what we're both going through," Topaz frowned, but he didn't stop, "he hates me because I'm a reminder that his...that _our _mother loved. She cared. And now she's fucking dead. Reika, I loved her; she loved me. We loved each other. And now she's also fucking dead. My real mother, I don't know her, but I still love her. Daray told me he killed her. Everyone I loved is dead. Buried. And now I'm scared. I'm scared out of my wits because if I fall for her...for Kokoro, I'm scared she'll die. I'm scared that he'll kill her. I'm scared that my brother will kill her, because I think love her," He chuckled bitterly, "not that I'm the only one of us."

Topaz frowned a little deeper, "what?"

Shade started laughing. It was humorless. It was cold. Topaz shook her head and left the room, disturbed by the incubus's hysterical laughter. Shade did not stop laughing, not even as he talked to Kokoro.

"Thirsty dogs for love," he said between chuckles, "we demons are such fools, we're more foolish than humans! Even our _leader_, our king is a fool. Now who must we follow, huh, sweet Kokoro? Who on this land is not a fool?!"

With that, he left the room, still laughing hysterically. He did not notice Kokoro being awake while he confessed his love for her, his story, and his anatomy about demons. Her heart fluttered as she thought of his words.

'_He loves me. A demon's in love with me. Oh, Kami, this is so crazy..._' She thought with a sigh, before her eyes closed, and her mind was intruded by dreams concerning her, Shade, holding of hands and small kisses.

The mind is a trick master at its best.

* * *

**A/N: That was slightly hard to write. Shade is a disturbed mind, and well...I'm not. **

**ALPHA APOCALYPSE! WILL HITOMI AND HER FRIENDS DESTROY THEM?! WILL SHADE EVER CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR KOKORO IN PERSON?! WHY HAVEN'T WE HEARD OF KAI AND HOW HE'S DOING?! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO GWEN AND DANTE?! WANT ME TO CONTINUE? KEEP REVIEWING.**

**P.S: I am a first French speaker. My English and spelling is not perfect, but I'm trying my best. I might have to stop this story since you stopped reviewing altogether. Please don't stop!:)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

**Random question!: Are you team Daemon, or team Electus?**

**Or maybe Team Kai or Team Shade? :)**

**Again...don't forget to R&R!:)**


	20. The Last Minx Pt2 - Final Challenge

Chapter 19: The Last Minx Pt2 - Final Challenge

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**#ArturiaPendrago, you've asked what my OC's look like? Okay. I'm going to give you the MAIN ones. If you want more, send me an e-mail.**

**Andra: B****lack long hair, dark skin, purple eyes. Imagine Trish's (DmC) costume, but with her stomach covered, her right ear pierced on her lobe. Her sword is a little more difficult to explain, just send me an e-mail of it. She doesn't own guns (even if I wanted to add)**

**Kai (my favorite!:) - Black hair, pale (but not too pale!) skin, deep red eyes (a little brighter than Ayane's). He wears a black dress shirt, with silver shoulder guards. His sword normally glows red. I was quite inspired by Siegfried's sword (Soul Calibur's), the dark one.**

**Shade - Dark, very dark green hair, and dark blue eyes. He wears a similar outfit to Kai, but just a blue version of it. He doesn't own a sword. He has tonfas with blades, but they're quite long.**

**If you want more added, just e-mail me! or PM me or whatever.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

"What in the world are these?" Leifang whispered in terror. The clones paused in their marches, studying their opponents.

"_These are modified Alphas. I was inspired by the ninjas', well, Kasumi's battle with Alpha-152. That clone was just so powerful that I couldn't help it; I had to add some somewhere._" Achlys said with a chuckle.

"_Some_? You call that _some_? This is an apocalypse!" Mingyu screeched. Never mind being a demon, Mingyu had her fears.

Andra glared at her, "you think this is a lot? That's nothing compared to the whole Army we'll be fighting!" She instantly regretted her words, seeing everyone's horrified faces. She refused to look up and meet their eyes. Hitomi just stared at her, frowning, completely forgetting the Alphas and their need for the battle. She had noticed The Huntress's almost deathly silence, but what was the point of asking? She knew Andra wouldn't answer.

"Army?" Kasumi whispered, her amber eyes wide and alarmed. Andra did not reply, but she did not try to hide her deep scowl. Hayabusa's emerald eyes shot daggers to her.

"You didn't tell us about this Army! What in the _hell_ is going on?" Jann Lee screeched. Leifang glared at him.

"_No mentions of the Abyss of the Underworld will be tolerated again! Only demons have such foul language!_" Achlys's velvety voice scolded. Andra's scowl deepened as she stared up at the sky and bent down all her fingers, except for her middle one. Ayane snorted a laugh, receiving a disapproving look from Hayate. She hung her head in shame, but the small playing on her lips said that she was still amused.

"_I wonder who's the idiot who chose you, of all people, to direct the Electus. She has not even started training yet. Pathetic. We understand why you're half-human..._" Achlys trailed off as Andra's eyes shone bright red. She gritted her teeth as she looked up to the sky again, anger radiating off her body. Hitomi could sense it. Strangely, Eliot was the one approaching her, ignoring the dark aura that surrounded her. He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Her body part glowed. Instantly, Andra felt herself calming down. She exhaled, then sent a grateful look in Eliot's direction, making him blush.

"Thank you." She said, smiling softly. Eliot looked away shyly, looking at the floor. Mingyu shot a glare to Andra, full of hatred.

"Excuse me?! We have a slight problem here!" She snapped, making everyone shudder in terror. Nevertheless, the clones didn't move yet, merely staring at them with their expressionless faces. For a moment, Hitomi thought if they had hearts, then realised how ridiculous it sounded. The four ninjas drew out their weapons, glaring viciously at the clones. As if once in a daze, the clones slowly walked, like zombies with no brain whatsoever, towards the team. Leifang unconsciously held herself into her Tai Chi Quan stance, Jann Lee did the same for his Jeet Kune Do one. Eliot felt slightly helpless, so he fought to calm down and used all his willpower to get in his Xing Yi Quan stance. The clones approached them in a soldier's march. Some of the team trembled in fear, but others stared at them in determination. This wasn't like other challenges. They could all die this time. Hitomi felt herself sweat, a nervous habit. She thought of her parents for a moment, wondering if her parents were thinking about her, wondering where she was. She wondered if they knew this was a life and death situation. That she could die at any moment. Hitomi took a deep breath as her eyebrows scrunched in determination.

"We don't have much choice," Ayane said lowly, sending a glare to Mingyu, "we have to fight them. Or else...well, I'm sure you know." She chuckled bitterly. Hayabusa gripped the Dragon Sword tightly in his gloved hand. A fleeting image of Momiji came into his mind, but he hastily pushed it away. This was no time to worry about her.

"On your mark..." Hayate hissed under his breath.

"Ready..." Hayabusa muttered.

"Set..." Kasumi whispered, nodding to Ayane. Ayane replied with a small nod, gripping her Fuma Kodachi.

"Go!" And with a roar, the team dashed towards the army of Alphas. As if on cue, all of them dispersed to attack their opponents. Some giving battle cries. Some giving cries of pain.

Hayate's clones surrounded the real one. He glared at all of them, gripping the Jinran-maru like a lifeline. As fast as the wind, he ran towards each of them in the shape of a star. Then he turned his back to them as they groaned and cried in pain. He allowed a small smirk to slip on his face.

The smirk disappeared immediately as he saw Hitomi being straddled by one of his clones, a glistening white, what appeared to be a dagger to her throat. She kicked and squirmed violently. He dashed to her, full speed, but then he saw the ball of light that separated them. He also saw the halo on her head and the colourless irises.

"I'm alright," she said, her voice seemingly distant, "don't worry about me. We have to fight these." She motioned to an Ayane clone. Hayate nodded, slightly bewildered by her sudden maturity. He was used to the bubbly, childish Hitomi. He knew it would come eventually, but this..._Electus _form, he had to admit, intimidated him slightly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. Leifang stared at the unconscious Alphas in shock. Angrily, Mingyu stomped towards her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Mingyu snapped.

"I...I.. I think I used magic!" Leifang blurted out. The young demon groaned in frustration. Leifang shrieked again, causing another set of Alphas to fall inexplicably to the ground. Andra blinked.

"What in the name of..." She muttered, trailing off. Leifang blinked again, then opened her voice, letting out a small cry. The nearby Alphas were thrown away into a wall. Her eyes widened. Somehow, her voice projected and seemed to create an echo that could destroy, or send Alphas into walls. Leifang suddenly grinned insanely. She screamed at the Alphas, making them cry out in agony or crumble to the floor and disappearing.

As if on cue, a small, yellow jewel, a diamond, appeared on her neck. Around it, silver linings of a phoenix, head to tail.

Jann Lee huffed as he saw Leifang unleash such power, half awed, half jealous. So when the Ayane and Kasumi clones surrounded him, hot rage filled him as he remembered Leifang sending them flying away, so with all the force he could muster, he dragged his right foot around, unconsciously and then suddenly, fire, no, a _bird_ on fire surrounded him. Jann Lee gasped, gaping as the Alphas disappeared, one by one.

_Holy...woah! _He thought excitedly. He did the same thing over and over until he was dizzy. The team fought hard, never giving up. They had to get the final piece of Map. They had to leave. For the universe. For once, they were lucky.

But for how long?

* * *

**Daemonum Terras**

Kai stared at Hitomi fighting off the Alphas with a deep scowl. He was too late. She had transformed already. Suddenly, the urge to scream was getting harder and harder to keep at bay. He cursed under his breath. Never mind his deep hatred for Angels, and right now Hitomi looked like one, he couldn't help but admit that she was deliciously... _attractive_ with a halo on her head instead of the pink headband she usually wore. He licked his lips when she saw her send ball of lights to the Alphas; seeing her fight made his insides clench. He had never felt this way about a woman that way.

This was enough. He _had _to get her to Daemonum as soon as possible. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but he _wanted _her. And not just because she was the _Electus._

"Lord."

Kai snapped out of his sexual fantasies when he heard Cruentus's emotionless voice.

"Do you have a reason for interrupting me?" The demon prince snapped, glaring at the redheaded man. Cruentus paled slightly at his irritated tone, but quickly recovered.

"It is almost time. The armies are almost ready to attack-..." He started, but Kai cut him off.

"We're not attacking until _she's_ here. I swear to the Devil that if you dare tell them to march towards the damned portal. I will make sure you enter the torture cell, and we'll make your death slow and painful." He growled. Cruentus paled even more, looking like a ghost.

"I-I apologise-..." He replied quickly, but Kai interrupted again.

"Or maybe...Enya could die. She didn't do her job properly, and when it isn't, I could kill her. Then you'll learn to mever disobey me." He growled. Cruentus swallowed thickly, before disappearing in a swirl of black mist. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. He then turned his attention back to the _Crystallum_, where the heroes seemed to have almost finished with the Alphas. He watched as the ninja clad with a blue and silver headband ran faster than the wind. His eye twitched. He had gained the power of _Celeritas venti._ This wasn't good; it meant that everyday, Hitomi was more and more powerful everyday with her allies. He growled as long horns grew on his head. Enya wasn't doing her job properly, she _had_ to go faster. His armies were winning against Saccra, and soon, all the dimensions would be his. After having Hitomi, he would be unstoppable.

He wondered if his father was watching. He wondered if Daray knew that he was fighting, and was winning. All the armies Daray ever sent were poorly trained, and always lost. _Daemonum_ was known for the embarrassment of it all. Nevertheless, he was conquering the universe. All the other dimensions submitted. Only the _Caelestis Terras, _the Heavenly Lands, had not. He knew they were all well prepared. He also knew that the Archangelus would accompany their angel army. But he would not tolerate losing. He will _not _lose. Darkness would take over. Hitomi would be with him.

And that ninja leader would be _dead._

Kai shook his midnight black hair out of his cold, crimson eyes and smirked lightly at the thought of the ninja lying in a pool of blood. He knew Hitomi would be upset, but he would be there for her. It sounded foreign, Kai caring for someone, but he couldn't help it. Her smile. _Devil, _her smile.  
Suddenly, his heart soared. He had feelings for her. The demon prince growled and trembled in fear.. If this continued any longer, he could even..._fall in love with her._

Kai did not believe in love anymore.

* * *

Our heroes panted as the vision of the MIST lab faded. Hitomi instantly to sway, and fell easily into Hayate's arms, shrinking herself in a little girl. He frowned, but his shock of it was short lived when he saw the three minxes standing before them. Adara was smiling, but it did not reach her eyes, Acantha was scowling, deeply, and Achlys was grinning, holding a sleeping Mei Lin close to her. Eliot's eyes lit up and he sent a grateful grin in her direction.

"You didn't give them a hard challenge!" Acantha pouted. Adara glared at her.

"An Alpha apocalypse isn't hard? What the actual fu-...!" Suddenly, she was silenced. Achlys was glaring at her.

"No swear words are allowed, remember, Adara? Now, to begin..." She cleared her throat, "you have completed the tw-three challenges of the three Muliercula. You are worthy of the last piece of the Map." A large piece of sepia paper floated towards Leifang. She took the pieces she had put together, and attached the new piece. It glowed white, and finally, drawing gathered around. The bottom of the page had what looked like a cave, but an unusually blue light seeped from it. Leifang stared in awe.

"What is that place?" She asked, as the others gathered around her, attracted by the light.

"It is called the Blue Cave. Many years ago, four Japanese children, who were forbidden to ever leave their village, did so anyways. They came across a dull cave, and decided to keep it as a secret hiding place. Although, on exactly May 25th, all of them went a bit further and came across a lake. They then fell in the lake, turning it blue, and drowning in it. Their fates were undecided, so they were forced to stay in that cave." Achlys finished. The group gaped at her.

"Really?" Kasumi asked, frowning slightly, "so, will we have to fight them?"

"Yep!" Adara chirped. Hayabusa gave a look to Kasumi, to which the crease between her perfect eyebrows deepened. She looked exhausted, it was obvious that she needed sleep. He was making sure she would.

"What's our second destination? I mean, only the corner of the Map is-..." Ayane started, but was cut off by Acantha.

"Um, excuse me? We have a schedule to follow? Minxes maybe?" She snapped. Achlys glowered at her for her rudeness. Adara rolled her eyes and shoved Acantha slightly.

"Don't be a female dog, Akka," she said, then turned to the group, "you guys need to get out. You're too pale and need the sun. And sleep. Definitely sleep." She said, smiling. Achlys approached Eliot, Mei Lin still in her arms.

"You are a responsible man, young Eliot. Your care for this little girl is endearing, but she is at stake next to you. You must keep her safe, that is why we are keeping her during this whole journey." Eliot's eyes widened as he clenched his fists in outrage.

"Keep her? No! Absolutely not! Mei Lin is coming with me!" He growled. Achlys glared at him.

"Do you want her safe?" She asked slowly. He nodded furiously, about to speak, but he was cut off.

"Then we are keeping her." She snapped, tightening her hold on the little girl.

"But-..." Ayane placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet her scarlet eyes with his tired, blue ones. Her face was contorted in pain, and he knew she must have grown fond of Mei Lin. She also didn't want her to go, but her eyes screamed, _It's for the best._

Eliot sighed, giving her a sad smile, to which she returned.

"Alright..." He sighed. Achlys gave a relieved smile.

"Wait, I have another question. What's this?" Leifang asked, pointing to the yellow gem on her neck. The minxes gasped.

"The_ Ululatus lupus_! How did you get the Howling of the Wolf?" They asked simultaneously. Hayate frowned.

"I have the same jewel, but in grey, and it's on my arm." He said, pointing to his left arm.

"Mine is red. And it's on my leg." Jann Lee mused, pointing to his leg. The Minxes blinked.

"The shadows must tell them." Adara whispered. Achlys nodded in agreement.

"We cannot tell. But you will learn in your quest. Goodbye, humans. I hope your quest will lead you to victory. And remember...never tell the Electus we exist..." Her voice started to fade, and the scene of fog started to disappear. Suddenly, they were in the _Aokigahara _forest, near Mt Fuji and near the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin village. Kasumi trembled in fear and grabbed Hayabusa's arm unconsciously. Ayane frowned as she saw this, but did not say anything. Hitomi grew back to her normal self and rubbed her eyes. She unconsciously pressed her lips to Hayate's neck, to which he shivered slightly.

"Well, what do we do?" Mingyu asked. Leifang spread the Map on the slightly damp glass and pointed to the Blue Cave.

"We're looking for a blue cave," she says, her long manicured fingernail scraping the paper, "and according to the Map, it's on...True North." She pointed to a sea of trees. Jann Lee frowned.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm a Geography Major." She replied flatly. That shut him up.

"Let's get going," Hayabusa said quietly, "we don't want to stay here for _too_ long." He sent a knowing look to Kasumi. She smiled sadly. Hayate noticed their interaction and frowned. He was althought pulled out of his thoughts by a soft tug on his arm.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked innocently. His eyes softened, and instead of ruffling her hair, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, unnoticed by others. Her face reddened, but she guessed he could do that. Their relationship had grown, that was for sure, but she was still unsure of what they were. It was too overwhelming to figure out, and she still felt like she was betraying someone. But she had never built a relationship with a boy, ever. She'd kissed a few, but had always lived in the fantasy of Hayate returning and pouring all his love for her. But she still felt bound to someone, and she had to discover who before she could lose her mind.

* * *

**A/N: I've been postponing this chapter too many times. Anyways, so my holidays start today...so it will be very difficult to update. If the 20th chapter takes long to write, don't get annoyed, and if you need me, follow me on twitter LindaFighter. No, no updates will be posted there but if you'd just like to send me a message...you know where to find me.**

**WILL HITOMI EVER LEARN WHO KAI IS?! KEEP REVIEWING.**

**Question: what do you think happened to Gwenwyn and Dante? And who do you think I'm going to add next as a character?**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes. I am FRENCH. Je ne parle pas Anglais, pas du tout! Non, monsieur! (I don't speak English, not at all! No, Mister!)**

**HOLY TWO**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	21. The Blue Cave

Chapter 20: The Blue Cave

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: So I was listening to ****_Never Close Our Eyes_**** by Adam Lambert and was wondering, why haven't I given you my ideas for the sequel of this story? Then I thought of all the curses I could think of. Sorry if you guys are still wondering. I'm still putting everything in a chart. Or whatever you call it in English. There is a AyanexEliot moment, no, don't believe it's M rated, because it isn't. I swear. Watch out for the language in this. I got a bit carried away. Yes, but it's not that bad. And I found a name for these series/trilogy, cause you know, this is a multiple book thing. Whatever you English people call it.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Night was slowly making its way over the _Aokigahara_ forest. Our heroes rested next to a pond, which where a clear meadow, illuminated by the moon, looked perfect for a rest. Kasumi collapsed on the soft grass, on her back, exhausted from their walk. Hitomi was unnaturally still awake and energised, while the others were extremely tired. Leifang collapsed next to Kasumi, breathing hard. Jann Lee laid next to a bush. Ayane sat on the grass, looking the most tired. Her wounds had not healed properly, and yet, she had fought. She stared at her side, and grimaced at the long and ugly scar. That alpha that had cut her was dead, but she hoped that it was also in hell. Rotting. Burning. Tortured...

"Ayane? All right?"

She stared at Eliot quizzically.

"What?" She asked, confused and slightly annoyed. He blinked at her.

"Are you alright? You've been frowning for a while now..." He said. She sighed.

"It's just because of that stupid alpha that stabbed me. I mean, I can't fight the same because of this damn scar! That thing can go to hell for all I care!" Ayane complained, groaning afterwards. Eliot chuckled, smiling slightly.

"I could fix it, you know..." He blushed, seemingly embarrassed, "if you'll let me." She was confused. Why was he embarrassed? Then she looked to where the scar was, and the realisation seemed to dawn in her. Her cheeks turned a furious red. Not only did she have to take off this top, but the scar was right under her breasts. _That _was why he was embarrassed, to see her half-naked.  
Ayane gritted her teeth, half wondering if the decision that she had made was the right one.

"Come with me." She stood and grabbed his hands, ignoring his small protests and successfully avoiding any eyes. She ran through the forest with Eliot close behind her. She then smiled as she saw a pond with clear blue water, secured of any view by bushes.

"What are you doing- oh!" Eliot shrieked in horror and covered his blue eyes as Ayane started to remove the top of her ninja gear, exposing her chest. She scowled at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You're half-naked, Ayane! What did you expect me to do?" He still did not look at her and turned around. Smirking at his discomfort, she walked, fully aware of her half-nakedness, and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened as her chest pressed against his back.

"Just heal me, damn it! It's right there, you don't have to look up!" She hissed. He did not move.

"I swear if you don't move, I'll turn you around right now! Come on! It's just one touch!" She snapped. Sighing, Eliot slowly turned around, just as Ayane hid her breasts with her arms, and he saw her blush. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and pressed his hand on her side, running his thumb on the large scar, leaving light covering it as Ayane inhaled sharply at the pain. After a few seconds, no remains of the scar stayed. Only the cream coloured skin of Ayane's. He let his hand linger at the soft skin, then pulled back, flushing madly. Ayane turned around and tried not to get his hand back again. She placed the top of her ninja gear on again and turned to look at him again.

"Was it that hard?" She expected it to come out cold and snappy, but it came out breathy. She guessed that she was still flustered.

"Yes." He whispered back. She sighed.

"Relax, it's not like I was going to jump you, you know." She rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Let's just get back..." He muttered and started to walk away, slowly, so Ayane would catch up. And she did, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

_Is it so wrong to touch me at all? _She thought, then shook her head, _never mind. That sounded terribly wrong._

Groaning at the silence, she placed a rough hand on Eliot's shoulder.

"You have to stop being embarrassed. It was just healing me, not taking advantage of me," she rolled her eyes, "and anyway, I would have killed you by the time you'd be even think about it." She chuckled, while Eliot remained silent.

"Hayate is going to kill me." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Ayane gasped.

"You're not telling anyone about this!" She growled, grabbing his wrist and glaring at him. Eliot said nothing and kept walking. They saw that everyone were already asleep so they found their own spots, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**-Dream-**

_Hitomi found herself on the roof of a hospital in Baden-Württemberg. She blinked, her blue eyes adjusting to the light. It was early morning, and she saw the streets were quiet. It meant that it was Saturday. A flying piece of paper flew into her face. She looked at it. __It was a newspaper front page. And the date said,'25th May 1992'._

_Her heart stopped momentarily. That was her birth date._

_She then heard a high pitched scream coming from a window in the hospital, and she gasped, recognising her mother's voice. She then felt herself sinking in the building, squealing. Her eyes widened as she saw a younger version of her mother, without wrinkles and face red, sweaty forehead. Without them, though, you could see that she was a beautiful woman._

_"Komm, Frau Buchfink! Schieben!" The nurse next to her cried. Hitomi's eyes grew wide as she realised that this was her birth. Her mother screamed again in agony as the doctor in front of her gasped._

_"Ich sehe den Kopf! Ein wenig mehr, Frau Buchfink!" She yelled._

_"Kami! Tasukete!" Kagome cried again. The cry of a little girl was the thing she had heard before everything started to fade._

**-End of Dream-**

* * *

Hitomi sat up, gasping for air. She paused to look around, looking at her surroundings. It seemed about four o'clock in the morning, and everyone was still asleep. She sighed, then tensed as she felt a body moving next to her.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?" The deep, husky voice of Hayate erased every trace of sleep in her eyes. She blinked, before her eyes could decipher the ninja's muscular body.

"I'm fine," she croaked, "I just had a weird dream." She brushed a strand of brown out of her face. Hayate sighed and grabbed her hand, running his thumb over the back of it. Hitomi could _feel_ her eyes glow pink. She was grateful for the dark, as he would not see her beet red face.

"You know you could tell me, Hitomi. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly. The German beauty looked at him, her eyes wide in awe. Was this the right moment? The moment where she could tell him that she still loved him, that she still wanted to be with him? All she wanted was to kiss him, feel the warmth of his strong arms engulfing her, feel the softness of his lips against hers. That's _all_ she wanted. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, she could feel the tears that she held back all along this journey spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm scared, Hayate," she whispered in his chest, "I...one day I'm just spending time with my friends and the second...and the second...I just find myself m-murdering monsters," she paused, looking up at him with dark purple eyes, "do you think I-I-I'm a monster, Hayate?"

Hayate's jaw clenched in anger. _How could she think of this as herself? _He thought angrily, _sweet, innocent Hitomi. _His tightened hold on her made her look up, and she was shocked as Hayate grabbed her face, forcing her crystal tear-filled blue eyes to meet his light brown ones.

"What did I say about talking down to yourself? Hitomi, you're not like any of those demons or fiends. You are perfection," her eyes widened at his confession, but he did not stop, "you're the Innocence. From what I learned, "Anata wa junsuidearu subetedesu," _you are everything that is pure. _Suddenly, his lips were just mere inches from hers, and her heart beat uncontrollably, "I don't want you think badly of yourself _ever_ again," his voice dropped lower to a whisper as he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "_ever._" He almost growled. Their lips just brushed against each other when they heard a loud drop. Hitomi jumped away from him, blushing madly, but her eyes focused on a blue glow. Kasumi, hearing her gasp, sat up immediately from Hayabusa's chest, waking up Hayabusa in the process.

"What is going on?" Leifang yawned. Ayane sat up from her slumber, relief filling her, as well as mortification as she realised that last night was _not_ a dream. She looked next to her, and her eyes went round. There laid Eliot, looking as peaceful as ever, his blond hair almost forming a halo on his head. She flushed as she thought of how beautiful he looked. But her flush deepened even more when she realised that he was _holding_ her hand. Gently, she shook him, then wondered why she was so gentle. His blue orbs mesmerised her instantly.

"Ayane? What...what's going..." He was cut off by Hitomi's voice.

"I think I've found the Blue Cave." She said, her eyes turning a bright white.

...

Our heroes made their ways through the forest of _Aokigahara_. Hitomi was up front, leading the way through the vines and branches. Kasumi anxiously looked around, frowning, her right hand on her wakizashi. She didn't trust this forest, and was alert at all times. Hayabusa was also frowning under his black mask, like something repulsed him. Leifang walked carefully, her boots crunching on the dead leaves.

Hitomi made a stop, Hayate bumping into her back.

"It's here."

Kasumi gasped in recognition.

"This is the cave Hayabusa and I hid in when a demon chased after us." She whispered. Hayabusa nodded in agreement. Hayate frowned.

"You were getting chased by demons?" He asked curiously.

"A demon," Kasumi corrected.

"Was it that scary?" Leifang asked in horror. Hayabusa nodded solemnly. Leifang shuddered. This adventure was starting to scare her to the death, and she was now questioning staying. As if reading her mind, Eliot placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sighed, smiling softly.

"Thanks, Eliot." She literally cooed, smiling sweetly his powers wearing on her, making the younger boy blush.

"So..." Andra interrupted, "do we go in there, or not?" She said, awkwardly putting her hands in her pocket. Hitomi let out a small chuckle, desperately trying to get her almost kiss with Hayate out of her head.

_And...the blush comes back. _She thought, smacking herself internally as her cheeks colour. She shouldn't be thinking about it _now. _

* * *

The four shadows watched the heroes with guarded eyes. They narrowed their eyes simultaneously at the young girl with the pink headband and green jacket.

"Is it her?" One asked quietly.

"Yes, I can sense the pure aura radiating from her. It is quite refreshing for us shadows, something that is rare around here." Another one answered. The three others nodded in agreement.

"Should we get ready to welcome them?" One asked.

"We have to. Although, we have to be careful. I do not trust the one with the black eyes. There is something terribly wrong about her." Another one said darkly, making the others frown.

"No matter," one interrupted, "we will have to welcome them to our cave." With an emotionless nod, they disappeared into blue dust.

* * *

_Hitomi..._

Hitomi's quick pace came to a stop as she heard her name being called. She turned around, expecting her friends to have said her name, but none seemed to have said anything. She frowned, then continued her quick pace.

_Hitomi..._

She stopped again, frowning. Her friends did not speak, and she saw no one else. Who was it that was speaking to her?

_Hitomi, stop. Don't go there._

"Who are you?" She muttered to herself, unnoticed by others.

_Don't go there. Please, Hitomi. Stop where you are. _

"No!" She yelled, catching everyone else's attention. They stared at her in confusion, yet horror.

"Is there something wrong, Hitomi?" Ayane asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

_You have to leave, Hitomi! You have to go home! Go home to your parents, go where you are mostly safe._

"Shut up..." She whispered.

_They'll think you're crazy! If you go there, you'll lose your mind! You'll be like him! You'll be a-_

"Shut up!" She cried, "please! It-" she crumbled to the floor, "it hurts when you speak to me..." Her eyes watered as she cradled her head in excruciating agony. Kasumi ran to her, only for the sharp pain to hit her head. A light pink jewel, similar to her brother's appeared in the blue ribbon on her head.

"_Hitomi._" Kasumi said, but in the older girl's head, "_don't listen to that. Whoever is speaking to you is lying. You have to fight it, fight against it._" Her soothing voice made Hitomi's breathing calm.

"_But...it's too strong! I can't..." _She whimpered in her head. Kasumi reached for her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"_You're stronger than it is, Hitomi. If you fight hard, you'll win._" She said, but her lips did not move. Hitomi's body trembled, before she slowly placed her hands in her lap. Kasumi gave her a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Kasumi." Hitomi whispered, squeezing her middle. The eyes of their companions burned into their skulls, and they both turned their heads. Leifang was gaping at them.

"Did she just...?" She trailed off.

"I think she did." Eliot breathed.

"What is it? Why are you looking at us like that?" Kasumi asked, raising a copper-coloured eyebrow. Everyone remained silent momentarily, right before Hayabusa cleared his throat.

"Kasumi, did you just speak to Hitomi?" He asked quietly.

"Yes..?" Kasumi frowned.

"We didn't hear you speak. Kasumi, I think you just spoke to her with your mind." He stated, making the two girls' blood run cold.

* * *

**Daemonum Terras**

"Kokoro. Hey, devil cheeks, wake up." Shade restlessly tugged and poked to Kokoro's side. She groaned and smacked his hand away. He almost laughed, but scowled instead.

"Kokoro."

She did not reply.

"Devil cheeks."

She did not reply.

Shade huffed, clearly frustrated. Suddenly, his scowl turned into a devious grin as he slowly climbed in bed behind her, then squeezed her bottom. Kokoro moaned, opening her eyes.

"Nice to see your eyes, sweet Kokoro." Shade said, dramatically. Kokoro yelped, any trace of sleep she had gone as she jumped away from him.

"Why where you in my bed?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. The demon cackled.

"I can't believe you don't remember! I mean, don't you remember our very heated mating sess-" Kokoro cut him off.

"What?! We did not! Please tell me we did not!" She begged, her eyes wide. Shade laughed again.

"We didn't. I was just messing with you, devil cheeks." He fell to the floor, laughing hard, gasping for breaths. Kokoro narrowed her gaze and huffed at him, "that wasn't nice." She muttered.

"Never said I was." He replied, smirking. Kokoro looked away, huffing like a little girl. Shade rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the hard, cold metal on his fingers.

"Here." He said, pointing his hand up to her. Kokoro turned around, looking at the metal box in his creamy hand.

"What is that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Contacts," he rolled his eyes, "we're going to meet my friends today, at the club, and they only allow succubi and incubi. If they knew you were human, they'd have a gang thing going on, if you know what I mean." he raised his brows at her, hoping that she had gotten the message. It seemed that she did. Her face was as white as a ghost.

"Why are we going there?" She whispered, the colour seemed to still be draining out of her face.

"We're finding a way out of here for you..." He muttered. Kokoro's eyes widened and shined in hope, while Shade's eyes darkened in sadness. He did not want her to leave, but she looked so happy to leave...

"But wait, isn't it impossible? Wouldn't your..._brother_ get angry?" She asked, trying to bite back a grin.

"I can take care of him." He said nonchalantly. That time, Kokoro could not contain herself and flung her arms around Shade, jumping up and down, tears pouring down her cheeks as she grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She squealed. She did not feel the incubi's tense body under her. Shade was not used to affection since his adoptive mother's death, and Reika's death. The thought of Reika sent a wave of pain in his body, and he wrapped his arms around Kokoro, holding her tight. He would not shed a tear while around her. Never.

Kokoro could feel his pain. She could literally feel his pain; the heartbrokenness and bitterness of him. She could feel the sadness and anger, the anguish and soul torture. She gasped as she also felt the agony of losing someone special, and she tried not to cry. She also felt the love. The love he'd felt for her. She gasped again as she realised that she could feel others' emotions. But what she did not notice, was the small jewel that appeared just under her pulse; purple, dark amethyst.

When they pulled away, Kokoro thought about his love confession. Her heart pounded, just to think about it. Did that mean that she also felt that for him? Did she _love_ Shade? A voice said she could; that all the heartbrokenness would disappear and so would the sadness, leaving only happiness.

But another voice, the stern one would only leave negative thoughts;

_He's a demon. He could rape you. He could hurt you. He could torture you. He could kill you._

And that would suffice to bring her back to the real world. That is, if this demon land wasn't a dream.

_Or a nightmare._

* * *

**Yokosuka, Japan**

"This is beautiful." Leifang breathed, admiring the breathtaking crystal walls of the Blue Cave. The crystal reflected the blue water, to which Kasumi glared at. They looked around, smiling in awe, but some, like Andra, narrowing their eyes suspiciously at it.

"It is." Hitomi grinned at her. It was short lived as she saw the three statues, with her in the middle, in her _Electus_ form, smiling. She stared at it, ignoring the others. She could read her name on it: _ELECTUS. _

Four black clad figures appeared in front of her.

"The _Electus,_" one breathed. They nodded, still awed. Hitomi's eyes turned white. The rest of the group approached hesitantly. Kasumi glared at them.

"You again," she said coldly. The shadows appeared unfazed by her coldness. Ayane frowned at her half-sister.

"You've met those things?" Ayane pointed to them. Kasumi shot her a glance of assent before turning back to the shadows. Ayane was quite taken aback by this cold Kasumi. She'd never seen this side of her before.

"So, we are supposed to be here for...?" Eliot said, trailing off.

"The Scepter of the Blue Cave." They answered simultaneously.

"The Scepter of the Blue Cave? What is that?" Jann Lee frowned.

"I'm going to guess it's this." Hayate muttered, holding a beautifully crafted scepter in his tan hands. It had light blue Aquamarine on its top, circled by silver linings of dragons, their tails intertwined, till the bottom of the long item, a colourless diamond at its end.

"We did not hide it so well if a mere human can find it." The shadows murmured.

"It's absolutely breathtaking," Hitomi gushed, touching the seemingly sacred item. She gasped, then grasped it more firmly in her hand, feeling the fire burning her fingertips. Suddenly, she felt her jacket disappear, leaving the silk dress in her. Her hair softly touched her ankles as she smiled at the item.

"This is mine." She said, spreading her wings. The others were so awed by the sight of her, they did not hear the shadows clear their throats.

"You must leave, this place is only used to us. It will crumble," they looked at the still the dazed Hitomi, "she will not leave if you don't force her out. Please be careful. She _will _attack you if you try to force her out." With that they disappeared, just as a stalactite fell on the crystal floor.

"Shit!" Andra cried, running to Hitomi. Hitomi snarled at her to get away from her. Andra did not give up, just as more crystals fell. She cried out when the German used her scepter to send a ball of white energy to her. Hayate groaned, then as fast as the wind, he ran, grabbed Hitomi by the waist and started running to the exit. Hitomi clawed at his back, but was unable to use her powers. The cave quaked again and again, making some stumble their ways out.

They had just gotten out when the piece of the Map turned yellow, showing a green jungle. Leifang stared at it, just as she regained her breath.

"Our next destination is a jungle." She said, gaining everyone's attention.

"There's no jungle in Japan...as far as I know?" Kasumi said, holding her stomach for the umpteenth time. Hayabusa's eyes narrowed.

"No, but there's one in South America," Andra pointed out, "That's the Amazonia. And guess who we're meeting there?"

"The Amazons." Eliot whispered in mere awe.

* * *

**A/N: quite suckish at the end.**

**Hope it wasn't TOO bad. Next stop is Amazonia, the Amazon rainforest!**

**I excuse myself for the HUGE delay. I feel horrible, because I had boy trouble. You don't have to know that.**

**Facts: Kasumi got telepathy! And Kokoro has the power to feel emotions! Wow, a little romance for ShadexKokoro... :3**

**WTSPH News! I will NOT do Kokoro's point of view, people. Sorry to disappoint, but she's an antagonist. No antagonist's points of view will be made at all. Protagonists only, and I know how much you love Kokoro but BREAKING NEWS: I don't like her so much.**

**Someone is making an appearance in the next chapter;) can you guess who it is? There will be a little jealousy and drama times**

**But again, this is just the calm before the storm. Prepare yourselves dear readers, this story is just REALLY beginning;)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	22. The Arrival

Chapter 21: The Arrival

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to_ KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: 100**

**100**

**100**

**100**

**100**

**Wow.**

**100**

**100 reviews! I cannot believe so many people liked this story!:D I was just aiming for this random Hitomi story and hoped that I at least would get 20 reviews...**

**but 100... that is the nicest things someone has ever done for me...**

**#ArturiaPendrago: I don't mind you reviewing so much on one chapter! Don't sadden yourself so much! Your ideas on my stories are quite amazing, I must say. Review away! I really don't mind if you like my stories that much (they aren't ****_that _****good anyway).**

_**#GUEST!: **_**You are the most amazing person I know (and I haven't even saw you or met you properly!) ! You were my first review and now my hundredth!**

**You should get an award for reviewing my stories:O**

**Anyways, in general, I love you all so much...and IT'S OFFICIAL! I WON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THE INTERNET FOR A WHILE!:D**

**Unfortunately, in the period of June, I'm going to the Bush... In July I have exams, and August, I'm going away...so I only have May to finish this.**

**I think I'll end this story by the end of the year.**

**But I also have another problem.**

**I received the meanest e-mail on earth.**

**A person, an UNKNOWN person sent me an e-mail, saying that my story was horrible and that no one understood it. Nor did you guys like it at all.**

**Is this true? Please, answer.**

**Don't forget to R&R! :( And answer in reviews!**

**P.S: By the way, do you like my new cover?;D**

* * *

"No." Hitomi spat.

"Hitomi, it's the only way to get there!" Leifang whined, waving her arms up and down.

"No!" Hitomi replied loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. Leifang groaned in disapproval, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"It's that, or we'll never get to South America!" She exclaimed. Hitomi glared at her.

"I don't want you wasting your money on me, Leifang!" She gritted out. Leifang groaned again, her action on her temples wavering. The others just stared at the two arguing girls.

"It's not money wasting! It's saving the universe!" Leifang snapped.

"Well, no money has to be wasted! We could just take a regular plane!" Hitomi yelled.

"That's impossible! Remember what Andra said? Demons could assault us again!" The Chinese pointed out. Hitomi stifled a groan of frustration.

"Are you two done?" Ayane asked, making the two girls look at her, "did you two have fun? Yay, anyways. I have a way to break off this argument," she got out a phone with a purple cover, "how about I call someone who owes me something, and doesn't take money? It would be better than to buy a jet and a pilot." She said, raising an eyebrow. Hitomi clapped.

"Yes! Thank you, Ayane! You're a genius!" She beamed, and then turned to Leifang with a smug expression.

"See? No wasting your money on me!" She smiled, but it was slightly sardonic. Leifang rolled her eyes and turned to Ayane.

"Who's that friend of yours?" She asked. The kunoichi just shrugged, and pressed call.

* * *

Hayabusa's eyes widened as the familiar helicopter landed, blinding them with the wind. The group blinked, just as a young woman with short blond hair, dark green eyes and heavy red lipstick stepped out, wearing a rather revealing black outfit. She was also wearing sunglasses, and grinned just as she set her eyes on The Dragon Ninja.

"Ryu," she breathed, her voice coated in a slight American accent.

"Irene." Ryu replied, nodding. Suddenly, Kasumi felt like lead dropped in her stomach, and the spark in her amber eyes disappeared. Cold seeped into her veins as she watched Irene. Of course Ayane would call _her _of all people. She sent a cold, angry glare to her half-sister, but was completely baffled when Irene stepped in and grabbed both of his gloved hands. Sighing softly, she moved backwards, jealousy surging in her.

"I heard you needed help?" Irene smiled, while Hayabusa just stared at her.

_Not from you, though. _Kasumi thought, but remained mouth shut. Somehow, Hitomi had heard this, and looked at Kasumi.

_She seems nice enough, _she argued in her head.

_She's Ryu's old love interest. _Kasumi replied mentally. Hitomi's eyes widened, just as Kasumi's saddened. The German grabbed her gloved hand, making the Japanese look up, a miserable expression on her flawless face. Hitomi squeezed it, and Kasumi squeezed back, trying to retain her labored breathing.

"…have to go to South America, in the Amazon rainforest." Andra explained, and the two girls turned to them.

Irene nodded, "I see. So hop in. They'll be space for everyone." She waved at them to follow her. Hayate walked beside Hayabusa, watching his friend silently for a moment.

Until he could not take the silence anymore," isn't that your girlfriend?" He whispered, making Kasumi clench her fists in restrains to not jump on her brother and hit him.

Hayabusa said nothing and walked ahead to Andra and Ayane kept going. Mingyu glared at Irene for no apparent reason. Her revealing outfit made her look like a succubus. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her even more.

"Are you okay, Mingyu?" Eliot asked worriedly, stilling her by grabbing her hand. Her heart skipped a beat, and slowly, she interlaced her fingers with his, smiling softly.

"Yeah," she responded lightly. Eliot let a small smile grace his full lips. Ayane's teeth clenched as she tried to will herself to calm down. She kept her face down, hoping her fringe wouldn't give away her angered expression. Rolling her eyes, she pushed past Irene, ignoring her protests to slow down and hopped in the helicopter. Kasumi tried her best to not meet Ryu's eyes and still held on tightly on Hitomi's hand. The German herself glared at the Dragon Ninja and walked in the big engine. Mingyu was happily holding Eliot's hand, still not ready to let go. Andra frowned at Irene and for the first time in their whole journey, Bloody Lolita glowed red. Yes, there was definitely something off about this Irene character. The Huntress rolled her eyes when she tried to sway her hips a bit.

"What a slut..." She muttered.

_I agree, Andra_, Thought Kasumi, _I completely agree._

* * *

**Saccra Terras**

Gwenwyn rose from her deep slumber. All she saw was darkness. Were her eyes even open? She tried to blink, and succeeded. Her eyes were opened. She was then in a dark room. She tried to move her limbs, and heard metal colliding. Chains? Why was she chained? Gwen frowned and tried to move again, but unfortunately, the same tightness on her wrists and ankles were there and the sound of metal colliding was back.

"Good heavens, where am I?" She murmured. All she managed to remember was her the village on fire and the kiss with Dante...

Dante..._Dante!_

She gasped as she felt the sharp pain in her back, immobilising her. She had to find Dante! Where was she? Why couldn't she remember anything? This wasn't good.

_ By all the gods of Saccra, Dante! Be alright! Wherever you are, be alright!_ She prayed, just as the door burst open, revealing a rather big figure. In front of her, was an overweight man with grey skin and beady green eyes and a bald head. Her nose scrunched up; he reeked of alcohol, vomit and that familiar smell of rotten meat. A demon. Gwenwyn tried to not look absolutely terrified. The demon was grinning from ear to ear, which was trouble for any being.

"Ah, you're awake," he slurred and stumbled his way towards her. She grimaced in disapproval as his disgusting breath fanned over her pale face. His grin even widened, " it's a shame a pretty thing like you is one of theirs. You would've been one beautiful succubus." He smirked and looked at her barely covered frame. The young archer resisted the urge to spit in his face.

"Where am I?" She asked lowly. The demon laughed.

"Is it not sweet? You're trying to scare me, little girl? Please, you're the weakest! You are the lowest of lowest!" He laughed again, and angered, Gwenwyn lost her temper.

"Your kind is the most repulsive in the universe! How dare you demons dare insult us when _you_ are at the lowest of the lowest? Your Lord is a coward! Why does he not stand next to you for the battle? That is why you keep losing! Your leader is a coward and I am certainly not afraid of him!" She screamed. The demon's eyes flashed with fury.

"How dare you insult Lord Kai?! He is the most powerful in the universe! He could destroy you! But since he's not here, it will be a pleasure to do so!" He lunged at her, and the young girl closed her eyes reflexively, awaiting the impact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a woman with feathered white wings, long brown hair and colourless glowing eyes held the demon by the throat. He struggled, snarled and tried to change into his original form, which was his battle mode, but the angel held tightly, refusing to let go. The demon stopped struggling as his breathing laboured. He was dying, it was obvious that if the angel did not let go, it would be the end of the line. And it was. The angel let the demon fall on the floor with a thud. The demon was still; his chest did not rise nor fall. He was dead.

The angel turned to Gwenwyn, closed her eyes briefly before opening them, and suddenly, Gwenwyn could move. She sighed and rubbed her bruised wrists and ankles. The angel smiled at her, though her expression grim.

"One of them attacked me too, you know. They tried to kill my baby." She said, her eyes flashing with sadness, turning a brief dark grey, before lighting up again. And then she was gone. Gwenwyn sat there, alone, and then noticed the golden bow and arrows. Her eyes lit up in delight, and then she staggered towards it. Touching it, she glowed, a small, green charm appearing on the bracelet belonging to her dead mother. In a moment, her clothes weren't battered or shred. They were normal, her hair was in her trademark ponytail. She looked at her limbs, which held no memories of a scar. The angel had something to do with it.

_Now to find that stupid boy! _She thought, slinging her arrows over her shoulder and opening the door. As she expected, the smell of rotten meat was everywhere. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. How would she find Dante in all of this?

Suddenly she heard a loud cry. It was of a man's, she noted. _Oh no. _Dante! She ran to where the noise continued, to where she arrived to dark double doors. She kicked them open, just as two women, demonesses, wearing revealing outfits, held her childhood friend by his dark hair. Their intentions were clear. Gwenwyn's blood boiled as she unconsciously grabbed two arrows from her quiver. A breath. She pulled at the string. Another breath. Aim. The demonesses snarled, ready to pounce, but paled as they saw the green halos covering Gwenwyn's hands, spreading on the bow and the arrows. Let go. The arrows flew to the demonesses, who were not quick enough to dodge them. They screamed as the green energy struck them like lightning, the arrows piercing through their skulls. Then, golden eyes terrifyingly opened, mouth agape, they dropped to the floor, bodies still. Slowly, Gwenwyn lifted her eyes and peered at Dante, whose mouth was agape, just like the dead demonesses.

"Gwen...what just happened?" He asked, his dark eyes wide.

"No matter, Dante! We have to leave! The demons will notice their own as missing and will go after us. You're weak, and I don't have my grimoire to perform magic!" She urged, ripping at his ropes. Dante stood with a groan.

"I'm fine, Gwen. I just have a slight scratch." He winced when he arched his back. Gwenwyn narrowed her green eyes, eyeing him up and down. Then she walked around Dante and lifted his shirt. She gasped as he cried out. His back held red lines, stained with blood. It was obvious he had been whipped.

"_That's _a scratch? What the heck, Dante?!" She growled. He winced again because of her voice, then hung his head like a scolded child. Her eyes were cold, but softened at the sight of him. She lifted his head and softly smiled. He looked so innocent; his brown eyes wide and curious. She sighed, shaking her head and walking towards one of the dead corpses. She snatched a dagger out of one and threw it to her friend. Dante caught it effortlessly.

"We have to get out of here now." She said, straightening her shoulders.

"Okay, but our lands are infested with demons. How do we get out really?" He asked. Gwenwyn shrugged as they stepped out of the room, Dante walking cautiously to not hurt his back.

"We find a way to get to the portal of _Proelium _and find Andra. She'll know what to do." The archer replied, smiling proudly. Her friend chuckled softly, hiding his pain.

"You sound like a crazed Andra fan girl." He said. She glared at him.

"I'm not a lesbian, Dante." She huffed.

"Sure?" He asked, seemingly hopeful, "maybe you and her could have this really hot lesbian relatio-" She cut him off.

"Shut up!" She glared at him again, "your thoughts are clouded like a demon's."

"You're no fun," he pouted, "just when I was imagining-" He cut himself off, his body stiffening. Noticing his body reaction, Gwenwyn asked;

"What?"

"I sense a demon." He whispered, his words barely leaving his lips when they heard a loud roar. Gwenwyn's eyes quickly darted behind her, gasping as she saw a huge, muscled demon, its skin red, his right hand holding a scythe and eyes dilated in hunger for blood. _Bloodlust. _She didn't even realise Dante was running when he yelled;

"Don't look into his eyes!"

Unfortunately, her bright green eyes met its catlike yellow ones, dilating into a darker colour. Suddenly, a grin split his face, sending a shiver to her spine, and she knew what that meant. Long, boring history classes in Sorcery School had served her right. That evil, disturbing look meant it all.

He will stop at nothing to drain blood out of her.

* * *

**Somewhere near the coasts of South America -3:04AM**

Kasumi could feel a pair of emerald green eyes drilling holes in the back of her skull. She ignored the feeling. Ever since Irene had brought herself down with them, she couldn't look at Hayabusa. In fact, she had been holding Hitomi's hand since the take off. She couldn't ignore the feeling of lead in her stomach, jealousy and hurt eating away her insides. The problem was that Irene was beautiful. She was nearly a goddess, and she couldn't blame anyone to be attracted to her. She frowned and stared at her still flat stomach. Should she tell the truth? No. That was not an option. Still gripping Hitomi's hand, she leaned her head on her shoulder. She stiffened as her ninja sense rose from slumber; it was Irene.

"Ryu," she said. Kasumi could feel the smile in her voice and felt sickness consume her.

"Irene, you're a really terrible liar." Hayabusa's voice was emotionless, indifferent.

"How so?"

"You cannot come from America to Japan in five minutes."

She could feel Irene's hesitation, "I...I was here to visit a friend." Was her weak reply.

"Hmph." Hayabusa replied. A shifting sound, silence, until it was broken by the blonde.

"Ryu, look at me, please." She pleaded. Kasumi turned her body to see Irene in Ryu's personal space. Their faces were mere inches. Kasumi desperately tried to close her eyes, but couldn't look away.

"I was looking for you." The American said honestly.

"No, Irene. We have spoken. My world is too dangerous for you, and putting your life in danger by being with me is pointless. My mission is not considered as yours. You are not even supposed to be here." He almost growled the words.

"You saved me, Ryu. How could I not look for you?" She asked.

"Because it is dangerous, Irene!" He half-whispered, half-screamed.

"I'm in the CIA! I know what danger is!" She replied desperately, holding his hands. Then she leaned in.

"I don't want to stay away from you..." Afterwards, she closed her eyes and pressed her red lips to his. Ryu made no move to move away. Kasumi's heart broke.

"_The heart is fragile, dear,_" Her mother once said, "_If you love too fast, it'll break fast. If you fall too hard it'll also break as hard. I fell too quickly for your father, only to realise that it was just pointless, unrequited love._"

Heartbroken, she fell asleep as only three tears slipped from her face, and she faced a nightmare. One that will surely disturb her for the rest of her life.

**-Nightmare-**

_She was running._

_She was running, but why? Nothing was behind her, and yet she ran as fast as she could. Strange shadows circling her with masks on; creepy, terrifying tribal masks. They repeated the same words of their native language._

_"Nuestros dioses quieren su espíritu. Nuestros dioses quieren que su estado de ánimo. No es pura. Se debe desaparecer." They chanted. Kasumi cried out as an excruciating pain hit her stomach. She gasped for air and held her stomach. In vain. She saw the blood dripping down her legs._

_She had lost it._

_Her heart broke even more than before as she screamed and laid on the floor in a fetal position, hoping the shadows would kill her._

**-End of Nightmare-**

Kasumi's shaking and sweaty body was what woke up Hitomi. Her eyes widened as she saw tears streamed out of those closed, beautiful amber irises. Her copper fringe stuck to her forehead like glue as the sweat worked.

"Kasumi!" She whispered, or half-yelled, "Kasumi! Wake up!"

She did not open her eyes. The kunoichi let out a soft whimper.

"This isn't good, Kasumi! Wake up!" Hitomi shook her, but Kasumi still kept her eyes closed, her body quaking in a scary manner. Maybe she was having a panic attack? A nightmare? She knew only one person could help for those.

"Eliot! Eliot! You have to come!" She screamed. Eliot's eyes opened, and he groggily walked to their seats.

"What's going on?" He asked, but then all traces of sleep vanished as he saw Kasumi's violent shaking. Andra was on her feet and beckoned Leifang to follow her. Jann Lee, confused, followed all of the little group. Mingyu felt slightly annoyed and Hayate and Ayane stopped their discussion. The two ninja's eyes widened as they saw their sibling quaking hard. Hayate pushed people out of the way.

"Kasumi? Kasumi!" He yelled, but another whimper was his answer.

"I've tried to, Hayate, but she won't wake up!" Hitomi sobbed. Leifang wrapped her arms around her, cooing comforting words in her ear. Eliot pushed pass Hayate and checked her forehead. He howled in pain and retracted his hand.

"Don't touch her! She's burning!" The group backed away, their eyes wide in astonishment.

"What is going on?!"

It was Irene. Followed by Ryu who frowned as he pushed past the others, his eyes growing round. He tried to touch her, but Ayane gently slapped his hand away.

"Don't Ryu-sama! She's burning!" She shot. Hayabusa ignored her and touched her shoulder. Suddenly, her skin was cold as ice, her quaking body still and laboured breaths unheard. The silence was terrifying. Eliot hastily pushed his fingers against her pulse. Nothing. No beat.

"She's..." Eliot moved backwards, a look of horror on his face. Hayate's eyes widened as he quickly pinned him against the wall, his eyes full of tears.

"No. You must be wrong! My sister is _not _dead!" He cried.

"Hayate...I'm sorry...but Kasumi's dead." Eliot whispered. Hitomi howled as her heart cracked. Ayane thought that her half-sister's death would be pleasant, but now that it is seen...she felt her heart hollowing. It couldn't be true.

Yet it was.

Kasumi was dead.

Suddenly, there was a light.

* * *

**A/N: I apology for the HUGE delay. I just started school again, unfortunately. But I won't have any more problems from the internet.**

**BTW: the Amazons are from Greek Mythology. If you're confused in why I put them in the Amazon rainforest is because, instead of having only women there, they are also witches who keep men as slaves for sexual pleasure and for having a descendant.**

**In this story, if boys are born, they are killed immediately, but if the Great Witch approves his handsomeness when he's older and train him so he becomes muscled. So you know...**

**KASUMI'S DEAD?! GWEN AND ANDRA IN TROUBLE? IRENE IN THE STORY?! WHAT IS THIS AUTHOR GOING TO DO NEXT?!**

**WTSPH, I decided to please you and put Kokoro's POV. Also Hayate's will be the next one.**

**I'm also writing a new story (not posted yet) but do you like this summary?**

**Dark Mist**

**Enveloped by the dark spirits of Mt Fuji, Kasumi, princess of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, runs away to kill the one who has wronged her family. Anyone in her way will die, in a sick manner, planned by herself. Anyone. Even the one she has fallen for.**

**Pairing/s: Kasumi/Ryu Hayabusa**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Fantasy**

**It will be up soon.**

**Holy Two!;)**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	23. The Amazons

Chapter 22: The Amazons

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: AND I MAKE MY BIG RETURN AFTER 3 WEEKS!**

**I apologise for many things:**

**-My behavior before I left. I'm sorry, I just felt like nothing was right in my life so I became hostile. Please don't tell me I scared you off, because I'm normally not like that.**

**-The delay! Thank goodness I came back inspired. I HAVE TONS AND MILLIONS OF IDEAS!**

**-Killing Kasumi and leaving you with cliffhanger...some things are about to change ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

The light was so bright, our heroes saw nothing and had to cover their eyes. Hayabusa held Kasumi's lifeless body close his, not caring of its state. And just like that, they were all in the middle of a fire circle. Beings clad with dark coats and tribal masks stared right back at them. Suddenly, sounds of drums sounded everywhere. It sounded almost...menacing, as if our heroes were not welcome in this territory. They suddenly chanted in their native language, which sounded strangely like Spanish. Andra's eyes widened as she heard Eliot yell when he felt hands pulling him to the darkness. He was not alone, as Jann Lee and Hayate getting the same treatment. Hayabusa fought, and the hands struggled to get him away from the copperheaded kunoichi.

"Stop!" Andra cried. The hands pulling at the three men stilled. The music from the drums stopped.

"Brynn! I want to speak to Brynn, right now!" She yelled yet again. The shadows did nothing, but suddenly, one advanced. Taking its mask off, revealing a beautiful woman with tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark, long curls that reached her back. Her face held many tattoos, never hiding her beauty.

"Who are you?" The woman named Brynn asked, planting her weapon down and glaring at The Huntress, her sentence coated with a thick Spanish accent. Andra's eyes lit up.

"Brynn! It's me, Andra!" She exclaimed, smiling. Brynn's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition, and she grinned brightly, running and engulfing Andra in a bear hug. The Huntress started laughing. The others looked confused, but suddenly Hayabusa seemed to have cried with joy.

"Her heart is beating! She's not dead!" He exclaimed. Hayate's teary eyes widened, as he detached himself from the hands and ran to the Dragon Ninja. He rested his head against her chest and grinned happily, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"It's small, but she's alive! She's alive!" He cried, touching his sister's soft face. Brynn calmly walked up to Kasumi, then crouched, watching her curiously. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she shouted,

"Todos ustedes! Bajen sus armas y llevar a esta chica a la Gran Bruja!" _All of you! Put your weapons down and bring this girl to the Great Witch! _The shadows agreed, letting their coats and masks fall, revealing slender, and very muscular bodies of women; all with dark hair and tan skin. They brought a stretcher out of nowhere and snatched Kasumi from Hayabusa's arms. Instinctively he grabbed his weapon, glaring at the women, but Andra stopped him by holding his shoulder.

"Don't. They're going to try and heal her." She said simply, calmly. Hayabusa moved away from her, not meeting anyone's eyes as he saw Kasumi getting carried away. Irene saw this, and couldn't help the small tinge of jealousy. She placed a hand on Hayabusa's arm and gave him a comforting smile. He said nothing and moved away from her, dismissing her, and followed Andra and the others. Hitomi surprisingly was not budging. She stared ahead, her eyes wide and colourless, her lips parted. Leifang moved next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You okay, Hitomi? You look...out of it." She said, frowning slightly. Hitomi slipped her hand away.

_Hitomi..._

"Who are you and what do you want?!" She shouted abruptly. All attention was on her.

_Let me help you...come with me..._

"Where? I don't know where to go!" She cried. Then nothing. Silence. Hitomi sunk on the ground, hanging her head and looking at her hands. Leifang crouched and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry...I just...there's this voice and...ugh." Hitomi rubbed her temples.

"It's okay, Tomi. If I heard you scream like that before and knew that you were still the Electus, I would think that's it's normal." Leifang replied, smiling. That made Hitomi giggle slightly. The two girls stood up, then followed the others to a loud village - filled with only women. All went silent when The four men entered the village. Little girls stuck tongues and teenagers giggled and waved at them. Ayane and Mingyu took no pleasure into being the centre of attention and glared at some women, who glared back.

"I am Brynn, the Right hand of the Queen of us, the Amazons. You might confuse us with the Amazons in ancient Greece. We are a group of women only, not heard of for many years, since we live in this dangerous forest, also that we call our home," Brynn said, then pointed to young girls who were silent, serene, their palms pressed against each other's, pointing to a statue, "they are praying to our goddess. She is _Ch'aska. _The young girls younger than eighteen pray to her, as she protects them, as they are not of age for sex." She said, her voice hushed.

Leifang couldn't help it, "but with who? There's no man around?"

Hitomi elbowed her side, hissing, "Leifang!" The Chinese gave her an incredulous look,mixed with confusion, while Brynn let out a small giggle. Andra rolled her eyes.

"Leifang, how do you think they reproduce?" She asked, looking bored.

"I don't know...magic?" She shrugged, blinking rapidly. Mingyu snickered, muttering something about Leifang being stupid, receiving a glare from the said girl.

"There are men around. But we only keep them if we have a..._craving_, or if we decide to have a child. If it is a girl, we keep her, and raise her until she is eighteen. That is when she loses her purity. If it is a boy, we raise him, then bring him with the other men." Brynn responded.

Ayane looked pale, "you don't mean...that if I was here, since I'm eighteen...does that mean I'll have to just..._lose _myself to some guy that I will never remember?"

Brynn smiled, nodding, "it has been tradition since the beginning of time."

Eliot looked horrified, "so you keep men for _that_?" He widened his eyes. Brynn nodded happily.

"That is why women are looking at you men strangely. They're not used to see men walking around freely, and-" Brynn was cut off by a woman, roughly the same age as Leifang and Andra, her long, dark hair in a braid, calling Brynn. The Amazon's eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" She asked. The woman leaned in and whispered in her ear. Nodding, Brynn sent the woman away.

"What's wrong? You look really worried." Irene said, watching her.

"The Queen. She wants to meet you."

* * *

**-Dream-**

_Kasumi felt as if she had been walking for over three days. The tunnel was almost never ending- the light at the end never growing for her to see if she was near. She thought about giving up, and just as she was about to drop down, she heard loud cries, echoing against the walls. Since there was only one way, she continued to walk. The more she walked, the closer the noise was becoming._

_She took long, quick strides, determined to find the origin of the sound. It sounded so strong and...alluring. As if she had to find the origin of the cries. Finally, she saw a light shining on a small form. She couldn't see well, but could tell that it was a little girl. Unconsciously, she held her stomach. _

_The little girl had long, brown hair like her mother's. She could also see a very familiar pink kimono from her back. Suddenly, the girl started to calm herself by sniffling, and slowly, she turned her head, meeting Kasumi's amber eyes with her forest green ones. Kasumi didn't have time to gasp as she saw her face. She looked exactly like-_

_"Mama?" The little girl whispered in Japanese._

_Her father..._

**-End of Dream-**

* * *

Kasumi inhaled deeply as she suddenly sat up, opening her eyes widely. She then narrowed them as she analysed her surroundings. The room was small, with many things that could belong to a museum. She looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing her black armour anymore but a soft, white robe. She frowned. Maybe she had died and went to heaven. The last thing she remembered was-

She sighed sadly. But it was quite expected. Did she really think that the kiss in the cave meant something? Maybe it was just to comfort her. Hayate used to do something similar, but on her forehead or her hair. Obviously, Hayabusa would fall for a prettier, mature woman. And Kasumi was barely one.

Besides, he wouldn't fall for a liar who was pregnant, and refused to reveal the identity of the father.

All thoughts were interrupted when an old woman with kind eyes entered the room. Kasumi was however intimidated by the woman's beauty. Even through her wrinkles.

"Oh, you're awake." The woman said, smiling. The young kunoichi tore her gaze away from her hazel eyes, still slightly intimidated and slightly uncomfortable, since she was bare under the robe.

"You don't have to be afraid, child," the woman continued, sitting down on the bed, "my name is Rona, and I am the Great Witch. I use my powers to bring fortune or misfortune to the village. I also am the chooser of the fathers of the women who desire to have children." She started to move things around.

Kasumi was confused, "excuse me, but where am I?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Oh! Dear me, I had forgotten you were unconscious on your arrival. You are in the Amazon village. You and your friends are quite safe here. No demons will come near this village." The witch smiled.

"And what you said about choosing the women's...partners?" Kasumi slowly asked, slightly horrified.

"Yes, I choose women's partners." The Witch repeats.

"But, do you not fall in...in love? Do you not...marry?" The kunoichi asked, eyes widening.

"Love? Marriage? What nonsense. No woman here ever falls in love. It is something banished and thrown away to the Men in the other village. Do you want to know why, child?" The older woman asked. Kasumi watched her warily, but nodded, her curiosity peaked.

The woman smiled, and began her tale.

_It was many years ago, when there was no Amazon, only a normal village with both women and men living together. To this day, we do not know the name of the village, but it was happy. There were occasional wars, but nothing too drastic._

_In the village, in this same forest, lived a beautiful girl. Her name was Ascencion. Never mind her young age, which was nineteen, she was loved by all men from all ages. However, Ascencion had eyes for only one man. Ironically, he was the handsomest. The golden boy. The best hunter. He was loved and praised by many women. But Ascencion believed that she loved him the most, going as far as thinking that she was in love. One night, she declared that she did love him._

_The man, who had only felt lust when looking at her, accepted her feelings greedily, and that night, they made love. Ascencion was happy. She thought that the man she loved, loved her back. And afterwards, she found out that she was pregnant with his child. She was beyond happiness, and of course, she had called the whole village, and declared it, claiming that the man was the father._

_The most unusual thing happened; he denied everything. He denied ever spending the night with her or even being the father. He had told that she was mad for thinking that. Ascencion had tears in her eyes, was shocked, hurt, angry, and ran away from the village. A few years later, she came back with a beautiful little girl at her arm. Everyone, her family, her friends were shocked to see her again. She called the whole village again, even the father of her child. Her words where these,_

_"I came back here to show you my daughter. She has the power to find out who is her father." Chuckles were heard around, but all was silent when the daughter showed a simple rope necklace with a cerulean stone at the end of it. It glowed, shined, and suddenly the little girl glared at the man that was her real father._

_"You. You are my father." She said, coldly. The man paled as Ascencion smirked._

_"My daughter has spoken for herself. _He _is the father of my child. All those years he has lied to you! That is the power of men. They would make you believe that the sky is green and the grass is blue. I cannot take it that we women cannot have that power. I ask you my sisters, I plead you! Follow me and leave these men! We do not need them, they need us! Follow me and leave this village." With one last glare to the man, she left. Women started to follow, started from five, to thirty, to fifty. The men chuckled nervously, calling them back teasingly, but the women followed Ascencion. Many years after, the Amazon village started. There was although a problem; how to reproduce? Then it came to them. Wars clashed against the men, to which they had victory. They had started to steal men away._

_At a quite old age, on her death bed, Ascencion told her tale since the beginning, and right at the end, she pronounced,_

_"I now leave this land into my own eternal peace. My sisters, take care of us, and the Amazons will live forever."_

"...and then she had died. The whole village was in mourning. I was just an infant at that time. Afterwards those words had hit us hard. I was pronounced Great Witch, as the stone was given to me." The witch showed her the necklace. Kasumi stared at it in awe. She couldn't help but compare her situation to Ascencion's. One had fallen in love, became pregnant and made her own destiny, while the other fell in love, became pregnant and...well that was up to her. She could tell the father.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kasumi whispered quietly after a few seconds of silence.

"I will not tell a soul if it is not to be shared." The Witch nodded, smiling.

"I-I'm pregnant." She said, a little too loudly. Silence took over, until it was broken by a door slamming. Kasumi's eyes widened as she saw a flash of purple through the window.

"Ayane..." She whispered.

Without warning, she stood and ran to the door, ignoring the pain and the Witch's protesting cries.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it was shorter than any other chapter. I promise to make a longer one to make it up.**

**DUN DUN DUN! AYANE FOUND OUT! WHO ELSE WILL?**

**by the way, I will update WTSPH! soon, so patience!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**HOLY TWO.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	24. The Sworn Sisters The Queen

Chapter 23: The Sworn Sisters; The Queen

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO_, _TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: You wouldn't believe what happened with this chapter.**

**I wrote this once and was about 99.9% done with it, but the 0.1% was thrown into the bin because I stupidly deleted it while wanting to edit it.**

**THAT was one of the most horrible moments of my life.**

**But at least I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I didn't make you wait long. Exams just finished and now I am free to write.**

**I also need a little guidance. I've played ****_Dynasty Warriors 7 _****only, and I found it really good, so I want to buy ****_Dynasty Warriors 8 _****but I also want ****_Dead Or Alive 5 Ultimate _****very badly. What do you think? Should I buy DW8 or should I wait for DOA5U?**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

"Ayane! Ayane, please, wait!" Kasumi cried, ignoring the pain from not moving as she ran. Ayane took long strides, ignoring her sister's cries and the stares they received from the women in the village. However, once they reached a place concealed from views, the younger girl stopped and turned around with a look that could scare fear itself.

"You stupid, idiotic _princess_!" She screeched, "do you realise what you've done? Have you not put enough _shame_ on the Mugen Tenshin name?" Ayane was furious, her cheeks flushed in pure rage. Kasumi felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Please, Ayane! Just hear me out!" The older kunoichi begged. Ayane glared at her.

"What? What can you possibly explain?!" She seethed, "that you've been a wanton _slut_? Is that it?" Kasumi shook her head furiously.

"No, how can you think I would do such a thing?" She whispered miserably.

"I don't know. I never thought you'd run away and betray your own clan and family," Ayane replied sardonically, slight sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. Kasumi's shoulder slumped.

"I wanted to tell you." The Kunoichi of Destiny replied softly, sadness coating her words, her eyes on the floor.

"And when the heck was that?!" Ayane snapped.

"Understand me, Ayane! This war stopped me from telling anyone! Trust me, if I were to tell a person and one person only, it would be you, but..." Kasumi trailed off.

"But what?" Ayane urged.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice out of nowhere came. The two Japanese turned their heads to be met with Hitomi's form. The Karate master immediately caught Kasumi's glossy eyes, like she was about to cry. She slowly went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, muttering a small, 'are you alright?' Before turning turning to Ayane.

"What's happening here? I went looking for you, Ayane, some women told me you went this way and then I heard you yelling. Can you explain to me why?" Hitomi asked, watching her expectantly. Ayane kept a firm glare on her half-sister.

"Our little _princess _here decided to burden us with her pregnancy in this war." She growled. Kasumi closed her eyes in shame. Hitomi's eyes widened slightly, and she turned to Kasumi.

"You told her?" Hitomi asked, concerned. Ayane's mouth dropped in shock.

"You told _her_?" Her hands trembled in anger. Kasumi looked back into her eyes, and was surprised to see mixed emotions. Anger, confusion, hurt, but that emotion that she's grown to see in her eyes everyday she trained with her back in the village. She never thought she would see it again. She _wished _she never saw it again. That emotion, that cursed word..._betrayal. _Her heart dropped to her stomach.

"No, wait, Ayane! Don't believe she told me, I guessed. It's these powers. I assure you, Kasumi didn't tell me anything." Hitomi explained. Ayane narrowed her eyes on Kasumi.

"Who's is it?" She asked, a glare on her. Kasumi watched her in confusion.

"What?" She replied softly.

"I said, who's is it? If you didn't just give yourself away like trash, then you must remember who the father of this child is. Or maybe you've done it with different men..." Ayane trailed off. Kasumi's eyes widened.

"No! H-he w-was my one and only!" She countered back, blushing in embarrassment.

"Then who is he?" Ayane was curious now.

"I...I can't..." She whispered. The younger kunoichi, placed her hands on her hips, snapping,

"Why not?"

"Ayane!" Hitomi widened her eyes.

"Because you'll tell brother and he will be out for blood!" Kasumi yelled. Deathly silence surrounded the three young girls. Ayane was watching her half-sister, her mouth open like a fish. Kasumi then realised, with horror, how contradictory her words were.

"No, wait, Ayane. That's not what I meant." Kasumi took a step forward, but Ayane moved away.

"So that's what you've always thought of me, right? Hayate's little messenger?" She spat the words as if they were foul in her mouth.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Kasumi suddenly cried. Ayane scoffed, though her eyes held hurt.

"Whatever. I'm going to join the others. Don't worry about your little _secret_." She turned around and walked towards the village. Just as her back turned, Kasumi sunk to the floor, bursting into tears. Hitomi sunk with her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl, rocking her gently. Hearing Kasumi's incoherent words, she pulled away to look at her.

"What did you say?" She asked, concern rather than pity in her eyes. Kasumi sniffed.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I should have expected something like that from her. She and I...weren't- _aren't _the closest of sisters. In fact, we aren't close at all. I feel like I've disappointed her even more than before." The kunoichi replied softly. Hitomi shook her head sadly.

"Kasumi...you shouldn't say things like that about yourself." She said softly, watching as Kasumi laughed bitterly.

"When Hayate will know about this, he will be the next to think that I've put even more shame on the Mugen Tenshin name," a somber expression crossed her face, "it will be worse when he'll know who is the father. He'll hate me forever." She closed her eyes, trying to contain the tears.

"_Enough!_" Hitomi shouted, standing, making Kasumi look at her. In Hitomi's eyes, which were red in anger, was a flame. She was _furious. _Kasumi felt slight fear snaking up her spine._  
_

"What you're saying is complete _nonsense. _Hayate will _never_ hate you for anything. How could you believe that your own brother hate you? You should have seen him when you died! He was in tears! He was crying for _you_! Because he loves you, and even if you tell him you're pregnant," she pointed at Kasumi's shaking form, "you're just lying to yourself!" Hitomi's eyes softened into her natural blue, "Ayane might not be the greatest sister for not supporting you. But inside, I just think she's hurt that you're not trusting her enough. She's angry because even after these ups and downs of this war, you still didn't trust her enough to tell her. I might not know her personally like I know Leifang for example, but I know she's stubborn. She's just not really an open heart. I'm pretty sure she's only trusting Hayate right now, and maybe Hayabusa," Hitomi didn't notice Kasumi's flinch, "but the rest of us, like Mingyu or Andra...even Eliot, she doesn't. And I understand. Give her time. She'll understand too. Besides," she smiled, crouching down to hold her hand, "if she isn't ready to be your sister, you have another one right here. Because after all that's happened, we are supposed to be there for each other. And anyways, I always wanted a sister!" A flush was caught on her cheeks and she giggled. Kasumi couldn't believe it.

_You have another one right here. A sister. _She repeated the words in her mouth them sounding strange in her mouth. Then she smiled. No, beamed, happiness filling her. And she flung her arms around her. _Her sister._

"My sister." She repeated in a soft whisper. Although, Hitomi caught in and grinned when they pulled away.

"Well, it would make sense, with the telepathy and all. I communicate with you and you communicate with me. So it would be quite a coincidence." Kasumi laughed. Hitomi soon joined her.

"Kindness and acceptance. You have just proved to me that you are the Chosen One, with a strong spirit of Amazons." A voice that came from the bushes sounded. Instinctively, Hitomi took hold of the scepter on her back, but Kasumi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's safe, don't worry, this is the woman that healed me." She smiled reassuringly. As expected, the Great Witch appeared. She smiled at Hitomi, showing her white teeth, striking her with her beauty.

"I am Rona. I've heard the women say something about the _Electus _being here. At first I didn't believe it, but now I know. And our Lady Ascencion was right," she ripped the necklace made of a simple string and of a cerulean stone off her neck, "when this has been given to me, they told me that Ascencion had been waiting for someone to claim it. She had said, '_I have been using something that does not belong to me. One day, a person will come and claim it as hers. And when she will be here, you shall not give it to anyone else, as she will save you._' And she was right," Rona threw the necklace at Hitomi, who caught it effortlessly. Her eyes then turned a bright white. She clenched the necklace in her fist. Her whole skin turned a light blue and her hands glowed. She cried out at the burning sensation, but when she opened her fist, her palms held a strange tattoo, that of a circle and strange words surrounding it. Hitomi inspected her hands in amazement.

"I was correct. No, our Lady was right. It belonged to you from the beginning. My mission is done." Rona smiled, then took Kasumi's hand and tugged her towards her.

"Your friend has to have some rest. Running around like this while carrying a child in your womb is not healthy at all. Come, child. You will be resting and I am sure that by tomorrow you will be up and coming." Kasumi pulled away from her grasp and wrapped her arms around Hitomi, who returned the friendly hug.

"Tell Hayate that he doesn't have to worry about me anymore, I'm fine." She whispered. Hitomi pulled away with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh, I don't have to tell him that. He _always _worries about you. He is your brother after all," Kasumi smiled, "no...the person I should tell should probably Hayabusa. You know, when you were unconscious, he wouldn't let you go." Hitomi giggled at her red face. Huffing, the kunoichi shoved her slightly.

"You know it's not like that! Hayabusa and I are just...just..." She stuttered, thinking of any word.

"Just friends? Oh, come on! It's obvious there's something! You know you can't lie to your _onee-san_!...I've said it correctly, right?" She questioned, to a now laughing Kasumi. Rona smiled in amusement, but then grabbed Kasumi's hand again.

"So, I'm going to meet the Queen. Wish me luck!" With that, she waved at her goodbye. Kasumi waved back and started to walk with the Great Witch.

"I am not surprised she was happy to be your sister. Maybe like many other heroes and heroines, you could be sworn to each other. Sworn sisters." Rona said, absentmindedly. Kasumi chuckled.

"If only that could be true. Sometimes I envy her. She's kept that childish innocence in her. She hasn't fully realised what is happening right now. These unusual things...if only I had kept mine still. But again, I would not realise that I am waiting for a child." She said, looking up at the sky.

"You still have yours. Everyone has it. They just refuse to claim it because of this harsh world. You should claim it before it is too late." The witch smiled.

_It is too late, _Kasumi wanted to voice, but remained silent in response.

* * *

"Where have you been? We would have gone without you!" Leifang chided as Hitomi caught up with them, slightly out of breath. She smiled at her sheepishly.

"I think I got caught up talking to Kasumi," she turned to Hayate, who had been watching her worriedly, "Hayate, she told me to tell you to not worry about her. The person who's healing her is trusted. So you can turn that frown upside down, by tomorrow, she'll be with us again." She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Hayate placed his hand on top of hers, and he smiled, squeezing it.

"Thank you." He whispered, grateful. Hitomi blushed slightly, then pulled away from him. She then turned to Hayabusa and nodded, reaffirming her words. The Dragon Ninja returned a curt nod, but under his mask, a smile was on his lips, unnoticed.

Behind them, Ayane was annoyed. For some reason, all those comments about Kasumi had brought back the hatred she felt towards her came back with such power..._It's always about her, _she thought bitterly. Wrapping her arms around herself, she forced herself to bite her tongue and to not spit a rude comment. However, she did not notice Eliot, who had been watching her, a look of concern in his sea blue eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking. She stiffened, then spun around.

"What?!" She spat. Eliot frowned.

"Are you okay? After you came from Kasumi, you looked pretty angry." He explained. Ayane slapped his hand away.

"I don't really see how it concerns you!" She snapped, then angrily tried to stomp away. However, he caught her wrist before it was too late. She spun around again, ready to yell, but his eyes stopped her. They held hurt and concern. An unusual mix of emotions.

"You're pushing me away." Eliot said softly, a tinge of hurt lacing his voice.

"What?" Ayane questioned, watching him incredulously.

"You're pushing me away, Ayane," he repeated, "why? You help others, but you won't let anyone help you? Please, Ayane. We're too far in this war to be drifting apart. These challenges should have brought us closer, and you're pushing me away. I know you don't seem like the type of person to let people in, but at least make the effort of telling me what's wrong. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm yelling at you, but it can't be helped." He finished with a sigh. Ayane watched him for a long time before closing her eyes and huffing out a sigh. She turned back to the original direction and held her hand out. Eliot took it, still watching her curiously as they walked towards the others.

"You're too damn persistent," she muttered, looking back at him, "I don't know what you see in me that makes you want to help me. But fine. I'll let you help me," his eyes lit up, and a smile broke out on his face, "but don't think you're my personal psychologist. There's things I don't want to share." When she had finished talking he nodded, and by then they had joined the others. Mingyu glared at Ayane.

"You'll pay for all of this soon." She mumbled to her. Ayane returned a sneer. She hated this girl, sometimes wishing demons killed her.

"It's here." Brynn said, as she pointed to golden double doors.

"Wait, you're just going to leave us with her?" Andra asked curiously. Brynn shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to see the Queen's face," she replied, "it's tradition." Leifang looked at her, puzzled.

"That makes no sense. Why are you her right hand, then?" She questioned. Jann Lee nudged her side, while she just glared at him.

"Tradition. I'm sorry we couldn't see each other for too long, Andra." The Amazon apologised. The Huntress shook her head, smiling.

"Nah, it was good to see you again. Thanks for helping us, Brynn." She said, and her and Brynn shared one last hug, before she walked away. Andra turned to the doors and pushed them open, only to be greeted by the sight of many women in rows, before a large throne. A beautiful young woman sat on it, next to her, an old woman with many tattoos.

"Who of you is the _Electus_?" She asked, her voice sultry and smooth. Hitomi advanced, feeling shivers going up and down her spine.

"That would be me? My name is Hitomi." She said, smiling nervously. The Queen looked her up and down, and Hitomi swore she saw a spark of jealousy in her eyes, before she spoke again.

"My name is Desirée. I am the Queen of this realm. Tell me, Hitomi, how old are you?" She questioned.

"Um...twenty-one?" Hitomi replied.

"Are you innocent?"

Hitomi's eyes bulged, "what?"

Desirée sighed, "I asked if you were innocent."

Andra cleared her throat, "Hitomi, she's asking if you're a virgin." She explained. Hitomi's eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. Leifang intervened quickly, asking,

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Leifang," Hitomi cut in, "stop. Yes I'm still...innocent." She admitted. She was sure her face looked like a tomato. Gasps were heard around the throne room, followed by whispers and murmurs.

"How could you be innocent still so late?" The Queen asked, brown eyes wide, "never mind, no matter. You are here for a weapon to defeat the Demon prince, is it not?" Hitomi nodded, "yes...well, I need something in exchange."

"What?!" Andra exclaimed, then angrily stated, "I've never heard of this exchange be-..." She was cut off by Desirée.

"Silence. I will give you what you want if you give me...him." Her slender finger pointed to the Jeet Kune Do martial artist, who had not said anything in a long while.

"Me?!" Jann Lee yelled.

"_Him?!_" Leifang shouted.

"You. I have made my choice. You shall get what you need if I can have him as a slave." The Queen finished.

"_No!" _Leifang snapped, "you have no right to take him. If you want him, you'll have to go through me, first. There is no way I'm letting someone like _you, _of all people and creatures take him away for God-knows-what! Forget it." Desirée's eyes flashed with rage.

"You dare go against me? I could get you killed!" She shouted. Leifang sneered.

"I'm not afraid of death. You want Jann Lee? Come and get me!" She yelled. The Queen stood, angered.

"Fine. I challenge you to a duel, _to the death. _If I win, I get him. If you win, my Left Hand shall give you the weapon. Is that a deal?" Leifang stood ground. Jann Lee shook his head, frightened.

"Leifang, don't do this." He pleaded. Leifang turned around, gave him a look, before turning back to Desirée.

"It's a deal."

The Queen smirked, as the others watched Leifang with wide eyes.

"Alright, tomorrow morning at dawn. Do rest well. Tomorrow shall determine whose life shall go down the drain." With that, she walked down the steps, and left the throne room.

"Andra turned to the Chinese girl, exclaiming, "what have you done?!"

However, no fear was seen in her eyes, "something that will shut that woman's mouth for good."

* * *

**A/N: it wasn't supposed to end like this, but there wasn't enough Leifang/Jann Lee moments.**

**WILL LEIFANG WIN? WILL SHE DIE TRYING? WHAT ABOUT KAI? ARE GWEN AND DANTE OKAY? KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS!**

**If you're a Wattpad user, please read my story, 'VETO'. My name is , 'PaiChan333' with three 3's. Vote, comment, favorite! They mean the world to me.**

**Oh, I will update my Shugo Chara! fic next. WTSPH! Will have to wait.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
